The Castle of Edo
by Angelrock
Summary: REVISING: What if, after the Final Act, Kagome returns to the Feudal Era after 2 1/2 years instead of 3? Six months can change history. So can a wolf demon who re-enters her life in the past AND present. Kagome begins a new adventure involving a mysterious apparition, demonic presence, and a new love on both sides of the well. Kouga(Koga)/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Inuyasha/Kag/Kikyo
1. Prologue

The Castle of Edo

Prologue

A rainbow erupted through the early morning sky of the Sengoku Jedai. Reds and oranges brightened the atmosphere as the golden sun rose from its slumber. The brilliant glow cast beams across the verdant landscape, highlighting the now gleaming green oak leaves and pine needles. The glow glimmered on the blue, indigo, and purple waters of ponds and lakes dotting the earth below.

Hidden in the thick forest of pine trees, from all but the all-knowing eyes of the sun, lay an enormous and elegantly constructed castle. Its extensive moats shimmered in the morning sunlight, the sparkling waters surrounding the fortress' entirety. Four long walls of coal gray stones stacked to form formidable protective barriers. The same stone made up the narrow bridge over the moat leading to the front gate. At each corner of the edifice rose a white, two-story traditional tower, the matching gray _irimoya_ gently sloping upward at the ends.

In the farthest courtyards of the castle grounds stood an intricate Shinto shrine. White marble lined a straight path to the shrine doors. The shrine itself resembled the small towers at the fortress' corners, the same architectural design as the castle itself: white with charcoal gray rooftops.

Life – light, foliage, animals – surrounded the castle. But inside, it was abandoned. The castle's creator had suffered profound loss, of love, identity, home, and eventually his life. His castle had seen it all. In fact, it was in death that the castle creator remained in his magnificent home, as the structure's ghostly keeper.

A spirit such as he was bound to the Earth for one reason: he had a purpose he had yet to fulfill, business he had yet to finish, a destiny he had yet to meet. He just hoped that fate would play out soon and release him from the monotonous misery of his undead life.

As swiftly as the sun shone across the grand palace, a stagnant and suffocating smog drifted towards the castle. The hovering haze shrouded the clear spring sky, stripping the atmosphere of life and color. It settled over the castle, a thicker stream of mist wafting along the castle grounds towards the lonely shrine. It twisted and curled along the pearly white stones leading to the shrine doors. It paused at the entrance, plotting its next move, and began to roll under the door, entering the holy structure.

Inside the shrine, the mist grew thicker, the iridescent silvery hue darkening into violet, until the heavy miasma was nearly black. The fog rose along the edges of an untouched cherry wood altar, coiling around a sheet shrouded object that stood in the center of the holy table.

The smoke erupted, causing the sheet to slip from the object and waft delicately to the ground. The exposed object radiated blinding light from the inside out, illuminating the windowless shrine as if the sun were shining inside the structure.

As the miasma mixed with the growing glow, it curled into a large sphere. An unseen force filled the translucent orb, the miasmic mixture hurling itself inside of the object, illuminating the shrine interior with an ominous purple sheen.

The object, splendorous and fully visible to the naked eye, was an ornately designed mirror, intricate but ordinary for the time period. Now, it was only a mirror superficially, a cover for the prison that now housed a malevolent essence and a captured soul. The smoke continued to rotate within the mirror as a devilish chuckle echoed within the relic.

At that moment, a face appeared within the looking glass. His hair as black as midnight, his eyes as blue as day, he emerged only for a moment. His eyes bulged with terror and anxiety, as if he were witness to a burgeoning plot that he had no power to impede.

As the image began to fade, those questioning eyes were the last to dissolve. They remained transfixed in the looking glass, burning their likeness into the mirror's reflection like foreshadowing imagery of what was to come, haunting the shrine with deadly questions and lingering wickedness to greet any visitors who happened upon the hidden Castle of Edo…


	2. The Mirror

The Castle of Edo

Chapter 1

"What?!" Kagome shot upward to a sitting position in her bed, eyes large and stunned coming out of her dream. Beads of sweat coated her forehead. All she remembered of it now, in her conscious state, was a foreboding feeling. A premonition of sorts. She remembered seeing an object in the dark. And eyes, eyes as blue as the day lit sky…

She placed a hand upon her forehead, looking down towards her sheet covered lap. "What a dream…" she mused. The feeling of anxiety remained with her as she adjusted to consciousness.

Two and a half years. It had been two and a half years since her last moment in the Feudal Era. This wasn't her first dream that she tied to that time. Her eyes softened with sadness, waking to overwhelming memories of forsaken friends, lost love…her other life. She sighed. These dreams always made her home sick.

Somehow, Kagome had trudged through high school and graduated. And now, what? What to do with her life? There were limitless options. It was her own psyche that prevented her from pursuing any of them. How could her mind continue developing in the 21st century when her heart was left in the 1500s?

'I still miss it,' she thought, her eyes misting despite her practiced strength. 'I miss being there…'

"Kagome?"

Kagome's head snapped up. Her heart raced from surprise and she clutched her chest. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the loud knocks on her door and the squeaking sound of it opening.

"Souta! You surprised me. What are you doing sneaking in people's rooms while they're sleeping?"

Souta scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I figured you would be awake. It's 10:00, after all."

"Really?" Kagome sputtered. She rarely slept in like this. She placed her palm on her forehead and shook her head. Where was her mind?

500 years in the past, duh.

Souta noticed her strange reaction and quickly changed subjects. As young as he was, even he was up to speed on Kagome's state of mind, even after all this time. "Uh…Hey! I forgot I wanted to ask you something. Um, uh…guess what?"

"What…" Kagome whispered.

"There's a special exhibit open today in town. I want you to go there with me."

Souta initially received no response. Kagome was having difficulty focusing, her mind still clouded by visions of the Sengoku Jedai and that mysterious dream. Souta walked up to Kagome, still in her bed, and grabbed her hand. "Kagome! Please, come with me." He paused, then smiled brightly. "By the way, I think you will particularly enjoy this exhibit."

Kagome looked up, her bangs shading her sad eyes. "Why?"

Souta beamed. "Because. There are artifacts from the Feudal Era."

Kagome smiled sadly at her brother. Sometimes he didn't have a clue, but he sure did care about her.

"Okay, Souta. Let's go."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Saying the exhibit was crowded was like describing a child on Christmas morning as content. The show was taking place in a huge room in the convention center downtown and people were swarming around every booth, kiosk, and artifact.

Kagome went to the exhibit with Souta, her mother, and Grandpa. She was still feeling out of it, seeing the room, people, and objects in swirls of color. Souta was enthralled, pulling their mother's arm from booth to booth looking at the ancient artifacts. Souta made a split second decision to race to the other side of the large room, dragging their mother and grandfather, leaving Kagome behind. At this point, she hardly noticed. In her heart, she had been alone through the entire event.

Kagome scanned the area in front of her, locking her eyes on a peculiar mirror. While the crowded room seemed bland and distant, the mirror seemed to glow, a golden aura radiating around the circular object. Kagome couldn't help but walk towards it, brushing past several bystanders on her journey. For some reason, no one else was taking special notice of the mirror. There was plenty of room at the booth, perfect for Kagome getting a better look…

Then she felt it. A familiar presence. A demon!

She looked up and around. She couldn't locate its position. A chill from the feeling of being watched caused the hairs on her neck to stand. Someone was looking at her. Had the demon detected her as well?

That's when she saw them. Cobalt blue eyes staring into hers. Her heart began to pound, her stomach filling with butterflies. It was the demon, standing on the opposite side of the booth behind the mirror, watching her.

Kagome freaked. She bolted, running, pushing arms and shouting "sorry" as she fled the room and escaped through a side door into the fresh air. She placed her hand above her heart, panting heavily.

"That couldn't have been who that looked exactly like. He's in the past. I've never seen him here before. It can't be! There are no demons here. I've, I've gotta take a walk or something…and I have to stop talking to myself."

Kagome began walking away from the building towards the adjacent city street. She came up to the crosswalk disoriented and failed to notice the orange, blinking man on the street light warning her to stay on her side of the street.

A sudden screech of breaks and blare of a car horn distracted her from her disorganized thoughts. Her head spun in slow motion towards the shrieking sounds. She gasped, inhaling a frightened breath while her body froze, much like a deer in headlights. She didn't scream. Sound failed her. She prepared for the impact, but suddenly felt air. She was flying. Had her soul left her body? Was she dead?

She opened her eyes. She was indeed flying, but she was certainly not dead. Perhaps she was dreaming, or unconscious, for she saw she was being held in the strong, muscular arms of a tall, dark, and handsome stranger.

A pulse ricocheted through her body.

This was him! The youkai! Butterflies invaded her stomach again. She felt the flush in her face, partly from the wind, partly from ogling the handsome superman whisking her away from danger. It was thrilling, finding this familiar foreigner in a world she was certain until today was devoid of demons.

They descended and landed in an unpopulated, although well-lit and harmless looking alley behind a business building. The stranger set her down carefully. Kagome studied him from behind, his back facing her. She noted more details about him. His strong, sexy arms were part of a strong, sexy body. His simple black t-shirt accentuated his muscular physique exceptionally. Casual denim trousers. Tanned skin. Jet black hair that flowed freely around him. Her knees buckled from exertion and she reached out to him, grabbing his arm for stability.

His hand immediately rose and clasped her hands holding his arm.

She paled. An image of a familiar youkai, a friend, flashed in her mind. And she knew who it was before he even turned his face. When he did, shockingly sky blue eyes stared into her chestnut ones.

"Kouga?" Kagome questioned. Promptly, she fainted.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome awoke slowly at first. She squinted as sunlight pierced her vision, unconscious blackness blinded by the glaring light. She had a headache and reached a hand to her forehead, moaning softly.

Another hand, a large one, touched the top of her head and began to smooth across her hair.

She heard shhhing sounds coming from someone. Then, putting her other hand down, she realized she was slightly elevated in someone's lap. Her eyes flashed open and once again, chestnut met sky. Feeling her proximity to Kouga, Kagome blushed furiously.

"How do you feel?" Kouga asked.

"Um…" Kagome stammered, the heated blush burning her cheeks, "kinda hot."

Kouga smirked. "Glad to know after all this time I still have that effect on you."

Kagome blushed harder (was that possible?), laughed softly and looked away. But she peeked back at him, meeting his intense gaze. His face looked slightly older than she remembered, slightly. He looked like a man in his late 20's.

"Kouga…is that really you?" Kagome almost whispered, still sitting in his lap, supported in his arms. Her eyes were scrutinizing. She lifted a hand and touched his cheek. He was real, alright. Vision and touch did not dissuade her. She was lost in thought, simply staring at him.

"Kagome…" Kouga breathed, raising his hand to cover hers resting on his cheek. He stared at her in disbelief, as if even touching her now he did not trust his senses. His eyes glimmered, a look of pain filling them. His chest rose and fell quickly. In an instant he moved her to a more sitting position and pressed her body to his in a fierce embrace.

Kagome was shocked at first, feeling the force of Kouga's unspoken emotions, but she wrapped her free arm around him and returned the hug in a comforting manner. Evidently, finding her was significant for him, too.

He shifted back a little, his face inches away from hers. He couldn't look her in the eyes for some reason. He studied the outline of her face. He placed his free hand in her hair, combing her long locks with his fingers. He made transient eye contact with her.

Kagome realized this was very emotional for him. What had he gone through these past 500 years? What was going on now?

His hand still held hers firmly against his cheek, needing her physical touch so he couldn't convince himself this was all a dream. Kagome tried to remove her hand, but his grip was solid.

"Kouga? How did you get here? You can't go through the well!" Her other hand flew to her mouth. "Oh wait! I've never told you about the well."

Kouga released her hand from his cheek, studying her face intently several moments before responding. Kagome felt like he was gauging his response. It was curious.

"Kagome, I live here. The last time I saw you was 500 years ago."

Kagome stared at him in shock, her mouth open but a response slow to follow. "Wha, what?! 500 years! How is that possible?! You look like 5 years older maybe than you did when I last saw you!"

Kouga smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm youkai. We age gracefully."

"You must!" Kagome responded. Kouga raised an eyebrow in amusement and Kagome put a hand over her mouth and blushed. "I mean, 500 years and you look great! I mean…" she turned into a tomato.

Kouga's smirk did reach his eyes this time. They seemed to twinkle. "Look all you want, Kagome. Now that I've found you, I'm not going anywhere."

Kagome was still in his lap, watching as he clasped both of her hands in his. She smiled. 500 years, huh? Some things didn't change. All that time and he was still Kouga.

Kouga stared at Kagome longingly. He could not contain his inner wolf another moment. With a flood of intimate memories and the relief of centuries of yearning for this reunion, he ravaged her lips with his own, tasting the aura his soul had lived without for too long.

Kagome was stunned, to say the least. Her hands escaped his grasp and flew up to his shoulders as she squirmed, pushing forcefully against him.

"Whoa! I understand you missed me, but that was…a lot. I'm sorry."

Kouga looked devastated. Kagome immediately felt guilty. His eyes reflected a lifetime of longing, pain, despair…it was heartbreaking.

He placed her gently on her feet and stood. He furrowed his brows, deeply deliberating as he tried to will the anguish from his eyes. Did she not remember?...

"Kagome..." Kouga asked carefully. "When was the last time you saw me, uh, back there?"

"Well…" she began, placing her forefinger to her chin and looking thoughtfully into the sky. "I haven't seen you for two and a half years, since the day you left…"

Kouga looked puzzled. The day he…left? What did she mean? When?...

His eyes widened slowly in realization. He knew. He knew exactly what she meant. Kami, that seemed like a lifetime ago. Or several.

Kagome studied Kouga as he brooded, noticing the change in his demeanor, like a clichéd light bulb turned on in his mind. His eyes widened and he seemed relieved, yet frustrated. He sighed and turned his face away from her. The heat from his kiss, however, stayed with her, lingering on her lips. Unexpected, but breathtaking. She subconsciously raised her hand to touch the tingling spot where his lips had touched hers.

Kouga was beginning to realize something. He felt he had been punched in the gut when she pushed him away, until he realized that she must not have experienced certain things, certain events, that he had. Yet…

He sighed. He knew, as excruciating as it would be, he had to meet Kagome where she was. He had to restrain himself. He had to…

Kouga turned his head back toward Kagome and smiled dashingly. "Well, Kagome, I'm not ready to end this reunion any time soon, so why don't I take you out somewhere?"

Kagome blushed, the butterflies attacking her stomach again. "Do you mean go out, like, on a date?"

Kouga smirked cockily, reminding Kagome of the Kouga she remembered from the past. "Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. I'm going to take you on a date."

Kagome decided to play hard to get. "I love how you stated that, rather than asking me if I wanted to go. I don't get a say in this?

Kouga walked up to her, each step increasing the heat rushing to her cheeks. He leaned down and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me you don't want to go out with me?"

Kagome was nervous. Kouga, the wolf demon she never bothered to notice her entire time in the Feudal Era, was making her feel like a child with her first crush. She swallowed and managed to reply. "Fine. I'll humor you. Where are you going to take me?"

"I'll take you places you've never imagined you could go before."

Kagome laughed. "What a line. Have you rehearsed that for 500 years?"

"Nope." Kouga replied matter-of-factly. "I just act arrogantly in front of you because you make me feel the need to impress you."

Kagome smiled softly. That was the most honest he had ever been with her. She could get used to this older, more mature version of Kouga.

"Okay. Let's go. I'm starved!"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"So you said that demons must move around in order to avoid suspicion. And that's why you hadn't found me before?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes…" he said, careful to conceal unnecessary details. "That's correct. I was living in Canada. It's actually a perfect place for wolf demons. One of my jobs is being entrusted the care of all remaining wolf demons. There are leaders for all demon species who ensure their safety and that their needs are met."

"That's so interesting," Kagome gushed through a mouthful of fried rice. She was practically shoveling the warm food into her mouth with her chopsticks while staring, fully mentally engaged in her conversation with Kouga about the underground world of present day demons.

He stared back at her in awe. She was so inquisitive. Had he forgotten that? No, he mentally reprimanded. He painfully remembered every little detail.

"Is it?" He smirked. "You know, you may choke or get a stomach ache if you don't detract from demon tales a little bit to focus on your eating."

"Huh?" Kagome squeaked. She looked at her bowl, nearly devoured, and blushed. "Well it's just so interesting!" She insisted, lifting her outstretched hands in a show of importance. "Demons are in the world again! I thought they only existed in the Feudal Era and now I find out they have been under my nose here this whole time. But how do they conceal themselves in a human world?"

Kouga glanced from side to side, ensuring that no onlookers had taken an interest in their private conversation. "With this," he said while surreptitiously sliding a small amulet up and out of his t-shirt. Kagome stared with wonder at the small gleaming white fang, hanging from a simple chain. With her eyes transfixed, she began to see a soft blue glow emanating from the fang. Her eyes widened and her mouth drew into a quiet, "oh."

"Kouga, it's beautiful. Do all youkai have one?"

"Yes," he stated. "All youkai are fitted with a special amulet that contains their youki from human sight. Well," he smirked, looking in Kagome's eyes, "ordinary humans. Not mikos, of course."

Kagome smiled. "And I'm thankful for that."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, eating and enjoying one another's company. Kagome was lost in thought. So many questions and things to consider. Kagome glanced at Kouga and noticed his brooding expression. He was apparently lost in thought too.

She frowned. "Kouga? What are you thinking about?"

Kouga frowned. He looked away when he responded to her. "I…it's, your scent."

"My scent?" Kagome frowned.

"Yeah. It's…" he closed he eyes and forced a painful smile. "You. It's wildflowers in the summer. It's…innocent and pure," he added, and trailed off as if he had more that he didn't want to say.

Kagome frowned. She didn't know how to respond. His response was…peculiar.

"The last time I saw you was 500 years ago." Kouga added, reading Kagome's facial expression. "And it sounds like when I saw you last hasn't happened for you yet."

Kagome's eyes widened at that. The last time he saw her, 500 years in the past, had not yet occurred for her? His past was her yet to be? That was difficult to wrap her mind around.

"Honestly, that gives me a headache. The past is the present and your past is my future and, oh…" she sighed, putting a hand to her forehead and wincing. She needed to let this thought go for now.

"Well let's not give you a headache," Kouga sighed. He stared at Kagome intently. He was starting to understand things better. Her scent, her reactions to him, her characteristics overall indicative of her nature with him, in the beginning…

"Why do you look at me like that?"

"Hmm?" Kouga wondered. It was his turn to blush, embarrassed from being caught daydreaming rather than gawking at the beautiful female before him.

"You look at me so…I don't know. Intensely. Is this a product of aging?" she grinned.

He smiled softly. "Perhaps so. Was I not so intense in the past?"

Kagome giggled. "Oh, you were intense in your own right in the Feudal Era. Quite passionate about your feelings for me." She smiled brightly at him. "But you know what?"

"What?" he smiled warmly, basking in her beautifully innocent scent he had not smelled in centuries.

"I think, if I met you again back then, I might just give in and go for it with you," she winked.

He smiled wickedly. "I know I'll end up satisfying you."

Kagome blushed fiercely. What was with all the innuendos?

She glanced at her watch. "Oh man, the time! I need to get home for dinner. I kinda bailed on my family at the exhibit and I need to let them know I'm okay, not to mention fill them in on today!"

Kouga nodded. "Ok, Kagome."

Kagome looked down in thought, thinking how nice their date had been and not quite wanting it to be over. She looked up excitedly and asked, "what if you come with me? Kouga, will you come home with me and meet my mom? Oh, I know she will just love you! She is fascinated by demons too. And I want her to meet you. Please say yes?" she pleaded.

He laughed and smiled, "Of course. I'm honored to meet your mother."

"That's great!" Kagome beamed as she reached for his hand and clasped it in both of hers.

They both looked at their hands and the role reversal that had occurred. Then their eyes met and they laughed heartily together.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome stopped on the sidewalk at the base of the Shrine stairs, pointing to the top. "That's my shrine."

Kouga smiled fully, looking up the staircase and back at Kagome. "You living in a shrine is perfect."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and smiled in return. "Well," she began, reaching for the handrail, "shall we go up?"

Kouga grinned mischievously before swiftly picking her up in his arms bridal style. "We shall!" he called. He soared up the staircase in a single bound, landing gracefully at the top. Kagome was clutching his shoulders for dear life. It was the second time in one day she was soaring through the air with him. The feeling exhilarated her and brought her back to the past.

Kouga gently set Kagome on her feet, his face lingering near hers for a moment, blue eyes staring into hazel ones. He slowly rose back up from bending to place her on the ground.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. What the heck was going on with her? She never responded to Kouga like this in the past. But then again, she had never had the opportunity to. She had always been with Inuyasha when Kouga came to see her and her focus had always been keeping them in line.

Inuyasha…thinking of him, even for a split second, made her heart clench, her lungs refuse to breathe. She he had found Kouga. He miraculously survived 500 years. But could Inuyasha have?… She forced the thought aside. She would ask Kouga about him later, but now…

"DEMON!"

Kagome placed a hand on her forehead in aggravation. "I forgot to tell you…"

"What the…?" Kouga began, looking up towards the old man running at him flailing his arms.

"My Grandpa freaks when he senses youkai."

"Be gone, demon!" shouted Kagome's grandfather, throwing fake sutras at Kouga.

Kouga frowned, but, knowing the sutras were harmless and this was Kagome's grandfather, refrained from saying anything nasty to the old man.

"Grandpa! Stop! This is Kouga, he's one of my friends from the Feudal Era!"

"Oh?" Grandpa inquired. He stopped in front of Kouga, scowling with hands on his hips. "Kagome," he said gruffly, "the well closed though."

Kagome sighed. "Yes, Grandpa. But he's from now. He's been able to conceal himself and he's been alive this whole time."

Grandpa was still silently sizing up Kouga when Kagome's mother threw open the front door.

"Kagome, is everything alright?" Ms. Higurashi called calmly. She noticed Kouga, who had also noticed her noticing him, and she walked out to meet the couple.

"Kagome, who is your friend?" Ms. Higurashi smiled politely towards Kouga.

"Mom, this is Kouga. He's one of my demon friends from the Feudal Era. He's a wolf demon."

Ms. Higurashi smiled brighter. "Kouga, it's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand and Kouga took it, shaking her hand gently and smiling.

"You too Ms. Higurashi," Kouga replied politely.

Kagome stared at Kouga. She had never told him her last name before…

"I think I remember Kagome talking about you, Kouga."

"Oh, really?" Kouga smirked, glancing at Kagome.

"Yes…" Ms. Higurashi placed a finger on her chin in contemplation and then raised it up in the air. "I know! You were the handsome, cocky demon who would visit spur of the moment and make declarations of love and adoration toward my daughter."

Kouga folded his arms and smirked towards Kagome. "Handsome, huh?"

Kagome blushed furiously. "Yes…I mean, you heard that I had mentioned cocky too, right?"

Kouga was beaming internally. So even during that period, when he felt he was invisible to her, she had noticed him even in some small way.

"Kouga, would you please stay for dinner? I have sushi, onigiri, and miso ready on the table."

Kouga smiled politely again. "Thanks, Ms. Higurashi. I would love to."

Kouga followed Kagome into her home for the first time to eat dinner with her family. It would not be the last.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Sorry about Souta." Kagome frowned as she and Kouga began sauntering around the shrine grounds.

Dinner had been nice. Lots of conversation about what everyone had been up to. No seriousness, just chit chat and funny stories and laughter. Kagome had learned that Ginta and Hakkaku were still alive and quite close to Kouga, in the city in fact. She would have to meet them soon…

"It's okay, Kagome. I can imagine he would be curious. It's not like humans have tails."

Kagome giggled. "Well, it was really nice and generous of you to remove your amulet so he could see yours."

"And pull it," Kouga countered, but he chuckled softly. It would take a lot more force to actually physically hurt him.

Kagome stopped walking and Kouga, noticing her halt, stopped too.

"This is it…" Kagome trailed. "The well house."

Kouga looked at the tattered structure. The faded, sunwashed wooden walls. The shabby shingled roof. The splintering door.

"So this is how you would travel to the Feudal Era?"

Kagome was slow to respond. "Yes," she replied wistfully.

Kouga turned to her, studying her face. She was…sad.

"Kagome…" Kouga began.

"I was torn from there, thrust back here so forcefully and suddenly. I tried to go back, but the door to the past was locked. I tried many times and I could never find a way to open the door. I tried using my spiritual energy. Nothing worked…"

Kouga watched as she opened up to him. It was painful for her. It was painful for him to watch her in pain.

Kouga reached his hand toward her. "Kagome…"

Kagome stepped forward towards the door. "Do you want to see inside? I've never been able to budge the door open, but maybe with your strength…"

SLAM!

"You…could open…what used to be the door." Kagome finished, stunned. One punch, bam! What used to be the swollen shut wooden well house door was nonexistent, shards of wood scattered all around.

"Thanks?" Kagome said with a stunned look.

"Anytime," Kouga smirked, stepping past her to look inside.

It was dark, the scent of chronic dampness filling the structure. Kagome gestured with her hand for him to step inside and he obliged. She followed closely behind. They studied the vine covered walls, the cricket chirps from the corners, the musty odor. Then Kagome slowly descended the short staircase to the actual well. She was on autopilot. She peered over the edge, looking into a black abyss. She could see nothing in the darkness of a room with no windows at nighttime. Kouga watched her looking longingly into her old passageway to the past.

"Kagome…" he began.

Something blinked at the bottom of the well. Kagome's heart raced. What was that?

"Wait, Kouga. I think I saw something."

Kouga narrowed his eyes. It couldn't be…could it?

Kagome stared into the well, seeing nothing but blackness. Until she saw another twinkle. A little blue spark that would have been nothing had she blinked when it appeared.

Kouga stepped toward Kagome, his hand nearly on her shoulder.

"Kagome, what…"

But as he was speaking to her the twinkle erupted into a blinding beam of blue light that burst from the well floor up towards the roof, burning Kagome's eyes. Kagome felt her body tumble, falling down the rabbit hole, weightlessness beginning to engulf her.

She faintly heard Kouga screaming her name. She turned to look back at him, his face filled with fear. He heard her call to him in a dream like voice that was growing distant and haunting.

"Wait for me, Kouga! I'll be back!" she hollered. 'I hope…' she thought.


	3. The Castle

A/N: So…I'm so used to reading fanfictions from my phone that now when I'm using my laptop to write and publish them, I cannot figure out anything on here. So if there is another way to type Author's Notes except manually, I apologize for my ignorance. That said, if you like my story so far or have any comments/constructive criticism, PLEASE review! It's the only way I will know if I'm doing something right or need to change anything :).

Thank you, VixenKitsune147, for my first follow/favorite! It gives me hope :).

The Castle of Edo

Chapter 2

It happened in slow motion. The mystical blue aura engulfed her, pulling her down into the well and through the age old portal to the other world. When the light dissipated, Kagome stood, frozen in place, stunned from the surreal experience. She looked up tentatively and gasped. Above her was not a ramshackle room, but a twinkling twilight sky and the cleanest air she had breathed in two and a half years.

'Am I really…no…there's no way!'

She climbed the familiar vines to the top of the well and peered out. It was. She was back in the Feudal Era. She was back.

Kagome climbed over the side and planted her feet on the soft grassy earth and stood. She looked in all directions, taking in her surroundings. She was definitely back.

'That means…Inuyasha!'

Her instinct propelled her towards Kaede's village. She wanted desperately to find Inuyasha.

A bloodcurdling scream erupted through the forest.

She froze. 'What was that?'

Kagome, still in a daze of disbelief that she was where her eyes informed her she was, turned in the direction of the shrill sound. It almost sounded…human? Although it was nearing night fall, she followed the whooshing wind towards the origin of the commotion against her better judgment. If someone needed help, she would help. She walked through thickets and over knolls until she came to a small clearing. What she saw shocked her.

A man. A familiar looking man. His long ebony hair was streaming down his back. He wore a deep purple robe over a black tunic with a belt tied at his waist. A matching violet scarf wrapped around his head, holding back his bangs and covering his ears. His eyes were intensely blue. He looked just like…

"Kouga?..."

The man abruptly turned towards Kagome. He had heard her.

She inhaled sharply. She made baby steps towards him. How ironic he was the first person she would see when she abruptly returned. Why was he dressed so strangely, almost like Miroku?

"Hello, my pretty. My, what a pretty human. I hate to waste such a beautiful creature, but you are trespassing on my lands!"

Kagome didn't have time to scream as a huge snake youkai lunged at her. She shut her eyes tightly. 'This has to be a dream, this has to be a dream,' she meditated in her mind. She prepared for the impact…

"Kagome!"

Her eyes snapped open. Her name. Someone saw her and screamed her name! She looked up in time to see the snake youkai about to destroy her with his venomous fangs…

Weightlessness overtook her senses. She was floating, no, soaring through the air. Again. She felt squeezed. Someone was holding her. She just as quickly was placed back onto the ground. In a blur she heard a fight, someone cursing the snake youkai. She looked up to see the snake youkai obliterated into dust.

"Kagome! Kagome is that you? You almost got yourself killed! I'm so glad…oh, Kagome."

Someone, a man, was yelling her name. Kagome felt a strong, callused hand on her cheek. Then a large pair of hands took hers. She looked up and her eyes met sky.

"Kouga?"

They stared at each other silently, their eyes full of unasked questions. Kouga placed his hand upon her cheek again. His eyes began to mist, clear blue sky turning stormy.

"Kagome? I can't believe…"

"Kouga? How did you?"

"Kagome!" he yelped, pulling her into his chest. His embrace was strong, crushing her to him. She wrapped her arms around him as his body shook against her, his forehead resting on her shoulder.

He pushed her back and looked at her, swiping his fist hastily across his misty eyes. "Kagome," he said softly, "we thought you had died."

Kagome gasped, realization hitting her. Of course they would think that. She had just…disappeared. And Kouga, this Kouga anyway, never knew about her time travel. Of course he would think…

"The jewel sent me home, Kouga. I was never able to come back here until today."

Kouga stared at her hard. "Home?" he questioned.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. Back to my time. I never told you before," she began, removing his hands from her shoulders and holding them in hers as he had done countless times. "I am from 500 years in the future. When we finished Naraku and banished the jewel, its final act was sending me home. It locked the well, my portal between here and my time. I went to the well today and it sent me back here…"

Kouga looked towards the ground, processing what she had said, nodding. He just, believed her. What else was there to do?

"Kouga. What are you doing here?"

"I…" he began, hesitating. "I had to get away for a while."

Kagome looked at him with a puzzled expression.

Kouga looked down, never letting go of her hands. He had mourned her for two and a half years. He continued to lead his tribe, but his comrades were worried. His temper was short, his orders irrational sometimes. The elders approached him with concern. They had ordered him to take a mate. Naturally, they supported Ayame as the ideal choice. What choice, really? It was mate her or lose his tribe. They were preparing for the mating ceremony in a just a few months. All this ceremony blabber was killing him. So he ran. His legs had regained their strength since he lost his jewel shards and his own power propelled him far. He was running for a release, a break, an escape before he would be forced to return and continue this charade.

"Kouga?"

Kouga sighed. "I…I haven't been 'right' since you left, Kagome. The pack…they are forcing me to mate Ayame."

Kagome gasped. "Kouga! That's awful! Against your will?"

Kouga squeezed his eyes shut tightly and balled his hand into a fist. "It's the will of the pack. I am their leader. If I want to continue to be, I have been warned that I have to take a mate."

Kagome sat with the seething wolf, unsure of what to say. Now she had a million new questions for present day Kouga, if the well still worked and she could return. Kouga seemed to calm slightly in her presence. He squeezed her hands, drawing her attention to him again.

His features had changed. He smiled at her, wistfully. He brushed a stray hair out of her eyes, his eyes featuring an unreadable expression. "For now, I am just so happy to have you back."

She smiled at him sadly. Her eyes widened as she remembered seeing him before, in the strange clothing. She glanced at his body, studying his typical wolf clan attire.

"Like what you see?" Kouga smirked.

Kagome's eyes shot up to his and she blushed fiercely. "No! I mean, yes! I mean…hey, do you ever on occasion wear a purple robe?"

Kouga stared at her, puzzled. "Uh…no?"

"I saw someone before the snake youkai attacked me. I thought he was you. He looked just like you, long black hair, blue eyes, although his eyes, they looked a bit more…human? But he was wearing a purple robe, much like a Buddist monk…"

Kouga arched his brows. "Kagome, are you sure you didn't hit your head coming out of your time portal?"

Kagome chuckled, shaking her head. Had it been an illusion? A purple robe like Miroku…where was he? Where was Sango? Where was…

"I guess you want to know about Mutt-face, huh?"

Kagome blushed. How had Kouga just read her thoughts? "Yes…" she replied quietly.

Kouga smiled sadly. It made her feel guilty. She knew how he had always felt about her.

"He's gone."

"What?! Gone…" Kagome stood, riled with emotion. "What do you mean?!"

Kouga stood too and looked away from her. He was hiding something.

"Kouga…"

"I heard a rumor that Dog-breath went on a journey to find a Miko whom villagers had reported seeing again in towns far away from here."

"Is he…"

"He's not with the Miko's sister, no."

Kagome's heart shattered. So, the Miko…it wasn't her he was looking for? He thought Kikyo was back, again? Had he forgotten her so easily…

Sprinkles fell from the sky, masking Kagome's tears. Kouga mouthed her name and drew her to him. Why, why would Inuyasha wait for her knowing that she was gone and unable to come back?

"I can't…" Kagome said shakily, choking on the tears she refused to shed.

"And I can't…" Kouga interjected, forcefully fighting the fury he felt for his pack.

They looked at each other more intimately than ever before.

Crash!

They startled, breaking the moment. A thunderous crash was heard to the West and shook the ground. They looked at each other again, and both nodded knowingly. Kouga scooped up Kagome bridal style and ran with her towards the sound.

This time, Kagome by Kouga's side, a new adventure was beginning in the Sengoku Jedai.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

A human essense filled the space between the invisible walls of the mystical prison it was chained too. Emotions suffocated the room and the captured soul. The spirit had sworn he had seen his long lost love in the forest in which his soul had been projected. Her raven hair and facial features were unmistakable. And she had seen him. Praise Buddha, whatever visual body he was granted was recognizable to her. How he longed to have seen her longer, to have spoken with her. To have touched her…

He witnessed the snake youkai rear its head and threaten her. Then, he was gone. His soul pulled back by an invisible chain to this hell like limbo. He balled his hand into a fist and squeezed his eyes shut.

"What a terrible feeling it must be, watching your loved one in peril and being powerless to stop it…"

The spirit snapped his head up, eyes wide.

"Is, is someone there?" he stuttered, shocked and hopeful there may be another soul accompanying him in his purgatory.

Menacing laughter filled the void around him, sending a foreboding chill up his spine. "Yes. And no, Dokan Ota, you are not alone here."

Dokan held his breath, waiting for the other being to continue.

Sinister snickering sang out again. "I suppose you would assume you were alone. This is a, lonely sort of place. Are you pleased to have company?"

Dokan narrowed his eyes. This wasn't the type of company he was thrilled to have. "Who are you?"

The evil essence snickered again. "I am someone who can help you."

"Help?" questioned Dokan. This did not sound like a virtuous offering of beneficence.

"You seek the girl. The Miko woman. Your…love?"

Dokan closed his eyes with gritted teeth. This, thing, knew him. It knew his inner most desires. This thing was powerful, indeed.

The evil essence smirked, shrouded in darkness. "Why struggle, Dokan? I can make this happen, give you another chance to be with her, the love of your life. You will help me in return."

Dokan furtively glanced up, towards where the voice originated. It was unwise and unrighteous to make a pact with a devil, especially as a holy man. But what choice did he have? Wherever his soul was located, he was stuck, he knew this much. Perhaps this may be a chance to escape this endless void of nothingness. Perhaps if he agreed to comply, for now, he may find answers as to what happened to him and a path of freedom from purgatory to paradise.

"What is your name, demon?"

The essence snickered again. "How astute of you, Dokan Ota. You feel my demonic presense."

Dokan Ota merely stared straight ahead as his reply.

"You are right," replied the spirit, stepping slowly from the shadows. Dokan took sight of the spirit's face and widened his eyes in horror.

"You…" Dokan trailed.

The spirit laughed heartily, evilly. "Who could forget me?"

The long, wavy black hair, crimson eyes, and elegantly handsome human like face was unmistakable. It was, at least in body, Naraku.

And around his neck, the glistening deeply tainted black-violet Shikon Jewel.

Dokan betrayed himself and gasped.

Naraku jeered at Dokan. "You will do this, Dokan, and you know I know why." He smiled sinisterly. This was going to be fun. "I will give you everything you desire, and in return you will help me."

Dokan bared his teeth, short fangs protruding as he snarled at Naraku and the jewel. He knew he could not say no. Perhaps, he thought, he didn't want to try…

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kouga ran with Kagome through the forest, rain sprinkles pelting them from the sky above. It was already night, so they knew there was not much time to explore. The stopped in a clearing in the forest, just past a thick grove of pine trees. Still clutching Kagome to his body, Kouga let out a gasp at the sight in front of him. When Kagome looked up, she gasped as well.

In front of them stood a towering and formidable castle. It was dark and ominous, despite being shadowed by nighttime. Even the moonlight drifting down from above did nothing to brighten this dreary place.

Kouga tentatively placed Kagome down on her feet, never taking his eyes off of the huge castle. His eyes narrowed as he stared pensively at the looming structure.

Kagome stared as well. Her Miko senses were pulsing, signals of danger flaring through her body.

"Kouga…"

"I know," he replied. Instinctively, he put a hand in front of her, bracing for something. They heard a shrill scream followed by a huge gust of black miasma burst from somewhere in the back of the castle grounds straight up into the night sky, dispersing towards the East.

Kagome clutched onto Kouga and buried her face in his chest as her hair violently swirled around her from the massive gust of wind created by the menacing miasma.

Kouga protectively wrapped his arms around Kagome, shielding her body from any danger the evil demonic force may bestow upon them.

But, as swiftly as the smoke soared into the sky, it vanished.

Kouga and Kagome looked at Kagome pushed against Kouga's chest and then met each other's gaze. Kagome blushed fiercely and pushed out of Kouga's arms while Kouga smirked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Kagome's heart was racing. "Kouga, what do you think that was?" Something was not right about this. Did she dream this? Everything right now felt like Déjà vu…

"I don't know. Whatever it was, it had a huge demonic presence, and an evil one at that."

Kagome nodded in agreement.

Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand in his. She turned to meet his heated gaze.

"Wanna check it out?" he half grinned.

She was frightened. Stunned. Exhilarated. It was beyond dangerous and she was so out of practice on defending herself from demons. But she needed this. This seemed like an adventure waiting to be had. She wouldn't have to think about a hanyou who broke her heart. She could simply enjoy being back in the Sengoku Jedai with her new companion and everything he had to offer. She wanted to be open to things she had never been open to before. Let herself go. And perhaps find old friends along the way.

And perhaps, even greater, there was a reason she was allowed to come back. She had a new purpose to fulfill here.

"Of course." She smiled, excitedly.

She couldn't say no to destiny.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

They had been traveling around the massive castle grounds, Kouga's hand never leaving Kagome's. He had to make sure she was safely with him at all times, after all. No taking chances when a powerful, evil demon was so close.

'Whatever you say, Kouga', Kagome thought.

She knew he was right. But still, she couldn't help thinking it was a cute 'excuse' to hold her hand. To touch her. She blushed at the thought. His heated hand warmed hers. She was enjoying this.

Kouga abruptly stopped, halting Kagome's thoughts.

"It came from here," Stated Kouga.

Kagome looked up at a beautiful shrine. Instantly, she knew he was right. She felt it too. She nodded in agreement.

They looked at each other and nodded, slowly stepping ahead to the shrine doors. Kagome put her hand on Kouga's chest gently, slowing him. She let go of his hand holding hers as she put her other hand on the shrine door to push it open. She wanted to make sure it wasn't protected with Sacred energy that could injure him.

They looked into the abysmal room, the demonic aura stronger than ever. Kouga and Kagome scanned the room, looking for a glimpse of evidence.

Suddenly, and object gleamed in Kagome's peripheral vision.

"There!" she shouted loudly, pointing directly to her right. Kouga's head snapped toward the object in question. They walked up to a shining golden mirror. Kagome was drawn to it instantly. It was so familiar…

"The mirror from the exhibit?"

"What? Exhibit?" Kouga questioned. What was she talking about?

Kagome shook her head. Of course this Kouga didn't know what she was talking about…"I was just at an exhibit, or a big traveling show, in my time. They had artifacts from the Feudal Era and I saw this mirror there!"

"Interesting…" Kouga pondered.

Kagome stared at the mirror. This was definitely no accident. Why would she see the mirror in her time and then coincidentally find it in the past at almost the exact same time?

And then she saw them. Blue eyes from within the mirror piercing hers with a terror filled stare.

Her dream from the other night came crashing back into her mind.

"Kouga, I see eyes! There's someone in there!"

Kouga stepped beside her and peered into the mirror, his cheek touching hers to get her view. His eyes widened when he saw the flash of cobalt eyes staring out of the object.

"Love…my love. It's Dokan. Dokan Ota. I'm…I'm coming, my love…" said the voice, fading into a whisper.

Then the eyes were gone.

"Dokan…Ota," Kagome repeated the spirit's name, slowly. Where had she heard that name before?

"Dokan Ota?" Kouga thought aloud.

They stood silently in the dark room, moonlight streaming in through the open door illuminating their escape.

Kouga began looking all around nervously. "Kagome, let's get out of here. We can talk when we are out of this castle and safe."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Okay."

Kouga wasted no time. He picked her up in his arms, clutching her to his body, and lunged out of the shrine exit, bounding out of the ominous castle and into the safety of the surrounding forest.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Who is Dokan Ota?"

Kagome shrugged. Still, that name sounded vaguely familiar, in some way. That triggered another thought. "Kouga, we need to find out who he is. Then maybe we can help him."

Kouga nodded. "Maybe that will lead us to figure out who is this evil demon that has emerged from the shadows as well."

"Yes," Kagome nodded in agreement.

They fell silent for a moment.

Kagome began to think about present day Kouga. She had been pulled back into time so suddenly. The last thing she remembered was seeing his worried face. She frowned, sadly. She needed to get back and let him know she was okay and tell him what was happening. Maybe he could even help…

She was pulled back from her thoughts as Feudal era Kouga grabbed her hands in his, eliciting a light blush on Kagome's cheeks.

"Kagome," he nearly whispered, "we have to find shelter. It's not safe to be out in the woods at night."

"But I…" Kagome began. But Kouga picked her up bridal style again and bounded through the forest until he scented an open cave and lept inside. He placed Kagome down and set out again for a short time collecting firewood. When he returned, they started a small fire to stay warm in the chilly night.

They sat around the fire, near each other on the same side.

"What were you about to tell me in the forest, Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome wondered, looking at Kouga only to meet his intense gaze pouring into her. Okay, so maybe his intensity was a natural trait and maturity had nothing to do with it.

Kagome smiled at that thought. "Oh yeah. I was going to tell you I have to go back to my time right away. I know it's unsafe right now, but in the morning its critical I go back."

Kouga frowned. He looked away into the fire, dejectedly. Kagome gasped silently before adding, "but I'm coming back, of course!"

He looked back at her quickly, studying her eyes. He smiled at her genuinely, something deep and passionate twinkling in his eyes. "Good."

The look in his eyes made her heart flutter. The fire illuminating his skin, shining off his armor, made him look like a god. He was so handsome, how had Kagome so easily overlooked him before?

'Because of stupid, two-timing Inuyasha…' she finished the thought ruefully.

Kouga smirked, observing her observing him and his body. He could get used to this. In fact…

"Kagome, it's cold. Where do you want to sleep to stay warm?"

Kagome gasped. She hadn't planned to be in the Feudal era suddenly, especially at nighttime, and did not have her giant yellow back pack and subsequent supplies like, oh, a sleeping bag and blankets and warm clothing.

Kagome shivered at the thought of going all night on the cold, damp cave floor with no warmth but the dying embers of the small camp fire.

"I have an idea."

Kagome perked up. "What is it, Kouga?"

"Sleep with me." He responded, with that intensely heated stare.

Kagome let out an "eep!" and rushed her hand over her mouth in disbelief he had just said that. Then he did the unthinkable…

Kouga laughed, heartily. He clutched his gut and laughed until he had tears.

Kagome balled up her fists in irritation. If she could have said 'sit'… "What's so funny about me freezing my butt off and you asking me to 'sleep' with you?!"

Kouga slowed his laughter. "You're reaction. You're so serious sometimes. I know what you thought I meant. I simply meant," he patted the floor beside him, "to 'sleep' with me."

Kagome looked hesitant. "But, Kouga…"

Kouga smiled reassuringly and put his hand up, "please remember, I am an honorable demon and care deeply about you and would never put you in a bad position. But…" he lowered his voice, stepping up to Kagome in the firelit cavern, kneeling before her and lifting her chin up with his finger to meet his gaze, "I couldn't live with myself if I let anything happen to you, now that you just came back."

Kagome's cheeks heated with new sensations. This was not merely embarrassment. His face, his lips, were so close to hers. They had a heated, invisible connection, the small space between their bodies swirling with intertwined fire. He made no move to venture closer to her. She was too stunned to move away.

She eventually found her voice and whispered, "oh, okay."

He took her hand, guiding her over to his spot. He had no fur pelts or blankets, so the floor would have to do. He lied down and Kagome came down with him. He spooned with her, his arm wrapped securely over her waist, holding her close to him.

Kagome tried to get comfortable. But that chest plate of his…

"Is my armor bothering you, Kagome?"

'How does he read my mind?' Kagome mused.

"Yes. Sorry," she voiced apologetically.

He smirked. In one quick motion, he undid some straps and bindings and pulled it off over his head.

Kagome was now staring at his bare and beautifully sculpted chest.

She had never seen him, his body, unclothed before. 'Wow…' she thought. He was handsome. No, he was gorgeous.

"I promise you can gawk any time you want, Kagome. Right now, let's get you some rest."

Kagome turned her head viciously away from him toward the fire, the still bright embers hiding her flushing face.

She lied down again. Kouga pulled her back to him, this time with a bit more fervor. Without his armor and feeling her body curled against his flesh, his inner wolf flared. He pulled her into his chest a little tighter, a bit more possessively, wrapping his arm protectively over her hips and resting his clawed hand upon her outer thigh.

He instantly felt her pick up his hand and place it securely around her waist.

He chuckled, pushing down the desire of his inner wolf and settling for nestling his face into her hair falling upon the crook of her neck.

He inhaled her scent deeply. That pure, innocent, wild flower scent.

Kagome sighed contentedly. She was warm, inside and out. Finding Kouga had been a whirlwind. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep in his warm embrace. She was beginning to enjoy this ride.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome and Kouga stood at the Bone Eater's well, silently. Kouga picked up Kagome's hands in his.

"Kagome?"

Kagome met Kouga's gaze with a soft smile. She had slept surprisingly well last night, for being on a cave floor. Thankfully she had a wonderfully comfortable pillow and heated blanket to assuage any discomfort. She had felt minimally awkward at the amount of physical contact between the two, but forced herself to not overthink things. She wanted to enjoy her new adventure and getting to know this handsome wolf demon in a new way.

"It's okay, Kouga." She smiled, squeezing his hands. "I'll be back in two days, okay?"

He sighed, resigned. "Okay," he almost whined.

Kagome chuckled. She climbed onto the side of the Bone Eater's well, feet dangling over the edge going in, before she turned around and added, "oh, and get used to me going back from time to time. I have to see my family and let them know I'm not dead," she finished with a wink.

Kouga chuckled and nodded. "Ok, Kagome. See you in two days."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Bye for now, Kouga."

And with that, she pushed herself off the ledge into the blue vortex of swirling time traveling light.


	4. Getting to Know You

A/N: I feel so honored that in just over 24 hours of my story being published, I already have 6 followers! Thank you to my new followers: OpposableThumbs, mislevnicolegirl, atheiberthicks, , and shermsgirl! I hope my story continues to please you all and draws many more readers over time. Here is the next chapter in our story. This one is full of Kouga/Kagome sweetness :). I can promise for sure one new chapter per week, more as I am able. I will probably have the next one posted later this week. Yay! Until then, please review if you would and thanks for reading!

The Castle of Edo

Chapter 3

Kagome looked up, gaze meeting the dark wooden ceiling of the present day well house. Her journey through the familiar time portal had once again returned her to her time. 'Is this really happening again?' she wondered. But she didn't dare question it too much at the moment. Really, she was quite relieved.

She had so many questions now. What was going on with this new demonic presence? Where were Sango and Miroku? Were they together? And where exactly was InuYasha?...

She pushed the final thought from her mind. It was still too raw. Too painful. Thinking about him in any capacity was still like adding salt to an unhealed wound. The wound was beginning to scab over, and eventually she would think more on him, but not right now. Perhaps she would find him somewhere along her new journey.

And what of these new occurrences? The wolf-demon like apparition, the castle, and meeting Kouga again in the past. Seeing Kouga again…she smiled. His warmth and familiarity were something she had enjoyed, perhaps something she had taken for granted in the past when she was with _him_. Of all these wonderings, perhaps the last was what she looked forward to exploring the most.

Wait...

"Kouga!" Kagome thought out loud.

She clambered out of the well quickly, graceless without regularly climbing the now neglected, vine covered ladder to the top of the well. She made it without damaging any limbs and scampered outside the well house. It was mid-morning and her eyes began searching frantically for present day Kouga as if she had expected him to be there.

Why would he, though? She had been gone all night…

"Kagome!"

Kagome didn't even have time to look up before a pair of strong arms encircled her, pulling her tightly against a warm, masculine body. She didn't have to be able to see, which she could not because her face was planted into a muscular chest, to know it was Kouga. She breathed in his natural scent of woods and musk.

Kouga clutched her body desperately to his, afraid to separate her from him even to breathe. His chest rose and fell quickly, his panicked body struggling to regulate. He felt Kagome push against him, likely because she needed to breathe, and he reluctantly relaxed his hold on her, although he didn't let go.

Kagome inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with much needed air. She looked up into Kouga's frightened yet relieved cerulean eyes pouring into her hazel ones.

"Kouga…you're here."

"Of course, Kagome. I couldn't leave not knowing you were okay, or coming back…" he trailed, overcome with emotion. He gasped for breath, choking back his emotions into an uncomfortable lump lodged in his throat as he looked away, hiding his eyes from Kagome.

"Kouga…" Kagome called softly, reaching her hand to touch his cheek. His hand immediately grasped hers and held it there, against his skin, needing to feel her touch to know she was here with him.

"I told your mother that the well pulled you back. She was very…understanding."

Kagome smiled softly. "That's my mom for you. The most understanding mother in the world."

Kouga chuckled quietly, his deep blue eyes still swirling pools of anxiety. "She must be. But, she's still a mother, and we need to inform her that you're back."

"Right," Kagome nodded in agreement. She had questions for Kouga, but for now she resigned herself to accompany him to her home.

He immediately grabbed Kagome's hand and held it the entire walk to the house. Kagome blushed from the contact, his large, warm hand holding her small one, tenderly yet strongly, sending fiery energy into her flesh.

Ms. Higurashi must have seen them approach, opening the back door into the kitchen as Kagome and Kouga arrived at the back entrance.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you made it back safely. Kouga let us know what had happened."

"Yes, he told me," Kagome replied. She looked at Kouga and smiled, "and I'm happy he did."

He smiled back down at her and squeezed her hand. Ms. Higurashi noticed their intertwined hands and smiled to herself. "Well, Kagome, now that I know you are safe, I have errands to run. Souta is at school and Grandpa is busy with the shrine." She smiled, "you two enjoy yourselves today."

Ms. Higurashi turned to retreat back inside the house, but paused and turned slightly toward Kagome and Kouga. "Kouga, you should get some rest today. I imagine you didn't sleep much in that well house last night."

Kagome stared at Kouga in shock. "You…stayed at the well, all night?"

Kouga nodded matter-of-factly. "Of course. I told you I couldn't leave without knowing you were safe and coming home."

'Home?' Kagome thought. She felt her face begin to glow with the warmth behind Kouga's words.

"Okay, love birds, go have fun somewhere. I love you, Kagome. See you later, dear!" Ms. Higurashi finished before going back inside the kitchen.

Kouga smirked and Kagome blushed fiercely, pulling her hand out of Kouga's grasp. She placed it upon her forehead in irritation and embarrassment, trying to hide her face from the grinning Kouga at her side.

"So what happened on the other side of the well?" Kouga asked eagerly.

Kagome nodded. "Right. Well, I wasn't sure what to do at first, especially arriving late evening. Then I heard a scream and without thinking I ran toward the sound. I saw an apparition that actually looked a lot like you. Then, I met you in the forest. I saw you again, Kouga." She looked at him fully, meeting his gaze. "You saved me from a snake youkai. Then we followed a demonic presence that originated from a hidden castle. We found a mirror…then we retreated because it wasn't safe to stay and we slept in a cave. Then you escorted me to the well and here I am."

Kagome observed Kouga's appearance. His eyes were far away. He was contemplating. Maybe trying to remember.

"I remember…" he said. He smirked, "I asked you to sleep with me."

Kagome's mouth shot open and her face flushed fiercely. "Of all the things about that night, THAT's what you remember?!"

Kouga laughed. "I'm a male. What do you expect?"

Kagome slapped her hand to her forehead again. "Ugh…"

She sighed and then looked at him again.

"Kouga, can you tell me more about the castle?"

"Huh?" 'Dammit,' he thought. 'What am I supposed to do?'

"Kagome…" he began. He gritted his teeth, balling his hands into fists at his sides and looking away. This was going to be difficult. "I, I can't tell you much."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Why?"

Kouga sighed. "Kagome, if I tell you too much it could alter history. It could, might, I don't know. I'm not an expert at time travel or anything, but it seems like something we need to be careful about."

"Oh," Kagome nodded knowingly, looking at the ground. The yard really needed to be swept…

Kouga sighed again. Then, he had an idea. "Kagome, I can't tell you what will happen or has happened, but I guess I can take you there and let you learn more about what you're dealing with."

Kagome looked up at him, questioningly. "Take me where?"

"The castle."

"How?!" Kagome asked, incredulously.

"The castle you and I found is the Castle of Edo."

"What? Like the Imperial Palace in the center of the city? Really?!" she responded in disbelief.

"Yes," he replied.

"Ok, let's go then!" Kagome said emphatically with a fist raised in the air.

Kouga laughed, "I love your passion, Kagome."

Kagome lowered her fist and blushed. His word choices were killing her.

Kouga smirked. "Still so serious," he mused. Then he grabbed her hand leading her towards the stone steps leading out of the shrine grounds. "Let's go. Date number two."

"Ha," Kagome chuckled. "What makes you think this is a date, mister?"

Kouga turned fully toward Kagome, grabbing her other hand and holding them both in his. "May I take you out to see the Castle of Edo, beautiful lady?"

Kagome smiled up at him, "of course you may."

Kouga smirked. "I asked you out and you said yes. It's now officially a date."

Kagome sighed playfully and shook her head, smiling. "Ok, ok, you win. It's a 'date'. Now, let's go!" At that, she held tightly to his hand and pulled him down the stairs towards town and their destination.

Kouga smiled at their contact. He wouldn't tell her too much, even if it killed him more every day. He wouldn't dare alter history, knowing history led him back to her…

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Kouga, there is so much information here. I don't think I'll ever find what I'm looking for."

Kagome lowered her head in exasperation. She had always preferred moving, experiencing, over reading. It figured she was stuck searching for answers in a primarily reading type museum located on the palace grounds open to the public. There were countless posters along the walls with, not visuals, but paragraphs of information that she attempted to skim and scour, but to no avail. The words began to swim together, waves of words drifting up and down like water in the ocean.

Kagome sighed loudly. Even after finding the room in the museum for the correct historical time period, the museum curators had not made it easy to locate particular information. No, she would have to drudge through the sea of endlessly flowing words.

"Kagome, I think I found something."

"Huh?" Kagome looked up, slightly shaking her head. She perked up at the thought of not having to read a text book worth of historical facts to locate the information she sought.

"Look here, Kagome." Kouga said without looking at her, pointing a concealed claw toward one particularly verbose poster.

Kagome approached him to stand by his side, looking up at the placard. Her eyes widened and mouth opened slightly when she noticed the name "Dokan Ota" and a picture of this man. Or, rather, an exact portrait of the Kouga-like apparition…

"Kouga, that's him!" Kagome shouted, grabbing Kouga's arm and squeezing it tightly. There was no mistaking the man in the painting. Violet robe, piercing blue human-like eyes, jet black hair, deep purple head scarf wrapped around his head and over the top half of his ears. It was him.

"Whoa, excited are we?" Kouga grinned.

Kagome sighed again with mild exhaustion, rubbing her temples. "Yes, I am. I hated reading so many textbooks in school and this is like a museum dedicated to text books. I'm amazed we actually found what we were looking for in this monotonous world or words. Anyway," she turned to look up at him with a wide smile, "thank you!"

Kouga laughed, "You're certainly welcome."

"Now let's see…" Kagome began, having new motivation to focus upon the paragraphs dedicated to the subject she was currently obsessing over. "Dokan Ota." She read. "I remember learning about him in Japanese History class, though I don't remember much about him. Now let's see. He began construction on Edo Castle in 1457. He was…a Buddist priest?!" Kagome gasped. A Buddist priest? Would a certain Buddist monk she knew possibly have more information on the person who was Dokan Ota?

"Kouga," Kagome began, hopeful. "If Dokan was a Buddist priest, then perhaps Miroku would know more about him and what is going on."

Kouga smiled. He chose not to reveal anything. Still, he couldn't help feeling proud of Kagome for how quickly her mind strategized. "Seems like a solid plan," he spoke.

Kagome beamed at him. Finally, she was beginning to feel hopeful, certain she had found her first "clue" on this journey of finding out who is Dokan Ota and why is he associated with this new demonic presence.

Kagome turned to leave. "C'mon, Kouga. Time for me to get ready to go back to the Feudal Era. I think I figured out what I needed to know and I can't take all this reading another second. Not when there's a mission to accomplish!"

Kouga smiled at her and followed behind the half-running girl speed walking to the exit. Behind Kagome's head and out of her sight, he frowned, his eyes wistful. He sighed silently. So she was planning to leave, again. He had just gotten her back and the constant leaving, which would become a pattern, was already killing him. Keeping his mouth shut around her was killing him. Seeing her and keeping his paws off of her was killing him…

Kouga balled his fist and breathed deeply. He found solace in that, when he did have her, he would make every moment with her count. He vowed to do everything in his power to draw her close and open her heart to him, again.

333333333333333333333333333333

"I have to return to the Feudal Era tomorrow, Kouga."

"Why?" Kouga whined. He knew she was on an important mission now. It was almost all she could talk about during the last day, how excited she was to find a lead and that it lead her right to finding her old friend the monk and possibly the demon slayer.

Kagome laughed. "Well, actually I promised a dashing demon on the other side that I would return to him."

Kouga eyed her giving him a sly smile and he grinned playfully. "Would this demon happen to be a wolf by any chance?"

"None other," Kagome smiled.

"Well, at least I know you will be in good hands."

Kagome smiled genuinely. "I don't doubt that for a second."

The couple resumed eating their meal quietly, enjoying the breeze on the open patio at the restaurant Kouga had taken Kagome to for dinner. Date three. It didn't take much convincing on his part to get her to come. Ok, no convincing. She was enjoying their 'dates'. It was nice being taken care of by a man as a modern woman, rather than having to always be protected from imminent danger.

Kagome thought about all her questions she wanted to ask Kouga. Then one thing popped into her mind.

"So…where is Ayame?"

Kouga raised his eyebrows at her question. Where had _that_ come from? Why was she bringing up that exasperating demon during their romantic date?

"Um…I have no idea actually."

"What?" Kagome responded, surprised.

Kouga stared back at Kagome, his brows furrowing in confusion. "Kagome, why did you bring her up? What does she have to do with, well, anything?"

"Isn't she your, uh…mate?" Why did asking him that illicit a twinge of something unpleasant in her heart?

"No." He responded flatly. 'Where the hell did that come from?'

Kagome smiled brightly. "So that must mean you convinced your tribe that you didn't need a mate afterall. That's great! I was so worried when you told me they were forcing you to mate her. That's horrible, being forced into a marriage without love, or a mating in your case I guess."

"Um…" Kouga trailed. 'I better let her go with this…'

"Do you have a mate?"

'Shit,' Kouga mentally cursed. Why couldn't she have been satisfied with his answer…

"I did…" Kouga answered carefully.

Kagome frowned. "Did…something happen to her?" Kagome asked carefully.

Kouga looked to the side, away from Kagome and toward the beautiful moonlit pond sparkling beside the dining patio. He noticed several ducks, all paired in couples, the male and female companions swimming so close their feathers touched, like they were holding hands.

"Yeah. But that was a long time ago…" Kouga said softly.

"I'm so sorry, Kouga," Kagome replied, bursting with compassion. "That must be so hard for you. You said that wolves mate for life."

"Yes, it's hard. But," he said, glancing at Kagome from the side and giving her a small smile, "she's still with me."

Kagome smiled in return. 'He must mean she's with him in spirit…' she thought.

Kouga knew how Kagome would hear those words. It seemed that he inferred correctly. This conversation needed to head in a new direction.

"What was she like?" Kagome asked. She wasn't sure if it would hurt him speaking about his mate, but she was too inquisitive. She leaned forward, elbows on the table, her chin resting on her fisted hands, listening intently.

Kouga's breath caught in his throat. 'Damn, what the hell am I supposed to say.'

"Well…" he began, letting his mind go back, back into time. He smiled, his eyes far away, speaking ambiguously when possible. "She was perfect. Strong, loving, compassionate and passionate. I always felt so honored she gave me a chance with her. The times she was with me, I always tried to show her what she meant to me. Her knowing how much she was loved was the most important thing…"

Kagome felt tears well in her eyes. This story touched her deeply. She wasn't sure why. It was touching in general, but it touched her on a deeper level. She felt something stir within her and a strong sense of sorrow filling her heart.

"I'm sorry, Kouga. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's okay, Kagome." Kouga reached out for Kagome's hand and she accepted, squeezing his hand comfortingly. He smiled, "I just hope that she still knows I love her, and that my heart aches for her every day."

"Kouga…" Kagome called, soothingly. Kouga had been looking down, but his penetrating blue eyes gazed up to meet hers, their intensity flaring.

Kagome felt unnerved from the power in his stare and the undecipherable feelings flowing through her body. She wasn't sure what to do or say…

"Would you two like a dessert menu tonight?"

Kouga looked toward Kagome for the answer. She quickly removed her hand from his, finding that the napkin in her lap really needed to be smoothed from all its wrinkles. She smiled politely at the server. "No thanks."

"Ok," the server, "I'll bring your check then."

Kagome and Kouga replied a quick "thank you" as he disappeared into the crowd of servers and guests sitting, standing, and walking along the patio.

"Well," Kagome began, smiling nervously. "When we leave I guess I better go home and pack. Tomorrow is a big day."

Kouga smiled sadly back at her and nodded. Kagome watched him, her brows furrowing with empathy. 'He must be upset about our conversation.'

"Don't worry about it, Kagome."

Kagome looked at Kouga with surprise. "I'm sorry?"

Kouga smiled at her, not so sadly. "Everything will go fine when you go back. And I'll be fine here."

Kagome smiled, glancing down at the table. 'It's so strange, but he really does seem to…know me.'

"Just promise me something, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Kouga expectantly. "Sure, Kouga. What is it?"

"You are strong, the strongest woman I've ever met," Kouga began, reaching across the small circular table to brush a loose strand of Kagome's hair behind her ear. "But please," he said quietly, "let me protect you."

Kagome looked at Kouga. He was studying her face again, not quiet making eye contact with her, looking so distant.

She nodded. "I promise."

33333333333333333333333333333333

"Let's see. Sleeping bag, check. Jacket, check. Change of clothes, check. Food, first aid kit, toiletries, check, check, check. Hmm," Kagome mused, putting her pen to her chin in contemplation. "I can't think of anything else."

"Sounds pretty solid," Kouga added. He was sitting with Kagome in her childhood room in her home. Ms. Higurashi, the ever understanding mother, trusted her daughter and had no qualms about allowing his admittance to her room. Kouga glanced around as Kagome pondered her packing list. He observed all the details of her room, basking in the lovely wildflower scent engulfing his senses.

"I'm going to need a weapon. A bow, to be exact."

Kouga met Kagome's serious stare. He nodded in agreement.

"You should find one in the Feudal Era, Kagome, rather than bringing one from this era. It may help to have one infused with Sacred Energy."

"That's brilliant, Kouga. You're right. Now, where would I get one," she thought, biting her bottom lip in thought. "Oh…" she trailed.

"What did you think of?" Kouga asked.

"I think I know where to find a bow and a quiver."

Kouga looked at her intently, waiting for more.

"I'll need to visit Kaede." She bit her bottom lip again and furrowed her brows. She wanted to see Kaede, but seeing her meant facing deeply buried thoughts and feelings of someone else she was desperately trying to not think about.

Kouga knew. He just knew she was thinking about the mutt. Even now, 500 years apart, that half-breed dog's spirit wedged its way in between him and the woman before him. His jaw tightened with frustration. He was beyond this. He had to stay focused, remember where she was coming from, and when.

"She will be able to help. I know…" he said, reluctantly.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Well, I think I have everything ready then."

Kouga nodded, looking at her freshly vacuumed carpet, probably courtesy of her mother.

"I should be going then." Kouga stood and began to walk to Kagome's bedroom door, preparing to let himself out.

"Wait a minute! I'm not going to see you for several days, maybe a few weeks. At least let me walk you to the door."

Kouga stopped at her door and without turning around replied, "okay."

They left her room, walked down the stairs and made it to the front door. They both walked on outside into the clear, crisp night air. It was a chilly spring night, a slight breeze eliciting a shiver from Kagome. She had stepped outside in her sleeveless dress from their date earlier, without the sweater that had previously accompanied the outfit.

Kouga turned toward Kagome. He placed his hands on her upper arms and massaged up and down, trying to generate heat back into her chilled body.

Kagome felt heat, all right. She blushed at his touch, the closeness of their bodies, and something more. She was beginning to feel a connection with this wolf demon. She wondered for a moment if it had always been there and she had never had a chance to discover it…

"Remember what I said, please." Kouga pleaded.

"What?" Kagome breathed. She had been so preoccupied with him, them, she couldn't recall what he meant.

"About letting me protect you," he said, placing a hand on her cheek and massaging her skin with his thumb.

Kagome blushed, her eyes meeting his gaze. "I promised I would. And I will."

Kouga slowly pulled Kagome to his body, holding her against him. He ran his fingers through her hair, his mouth hovering along her ear softly blowing air onto her exposed skin. She shivered at the sensation.

"Come back to me." He whispered beside her ear.

Kagome shut her eyes as another shiver ran through her body. "I will. I'll be gone about three weeks. Wait for me?" she softly begged.

He shifted his face so he was directly in front of her, their noses almost touching. His eyes searched hers intensely. He opened his mouth slightly, licking his lips unconsciously.

"Always." He whispered. He moved forward and kissed her gently, on her cheek.

Kagome watched in awe as Kouga stood up and smiled longingly at her. Then he turned around and in a single bound, he was gone.


	5. Love and Flowers

A/N: Thank you to all my new followers: Momomiya Ichigo Loves Inuyasha, dezifish, and mia1837! I'm so sorry if I left someone out. And thank you to everyone who has left a review so far! Your comments are so encouraging. This is my first fanfic that I've published (I've thought of plenty of plots in my head and written drabbles on my laptop), so the encouraging, helpful reviews push me to write and hopefully do so decently. I know I'm not the best writer in the world, but it sounds like I'm keeping some people interested and that makes me happy. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what works for you and what I could improve!

The Castle of Edo

Chapter 4

The familiar blue time traveling light faded softly as Kagome looked up into the clear blue skies of the Sengoku Jedai. It was just past sunrise and the sky had faded from its early red and orange hues to a beautiful cerulean sky without a cloud in sight. Her feet were light as she nimbly climbed the vines out of the well. But inside, her heart felt heavy. She felt…conflicted, about how present-day Kouga had left abruptly the night before. He didn't return in the morning to see her off, yet she had left her home very early in the morning. Did she really expect him to do that?

She shook her head, climbing to the top of the well and reaching her hand onto the wooden edge.

"Whoa!" she cried. As she was reaching up to catch the ledge, someone caught her hand and pulled her swiftly up and out of the well. She toppled into the creature and was lying on top of him or her.

"I could get used to these types of 'hello's'," a familiar husky voice jested.

Kagome looked straight into a pair of handsome demon eyes that matched the sky.

"Kouga, you scared me to death!" Kagome shouted, pushing off of him to get to her feet.

Kouga chuckled and stood up with her, smirking. Kagome brushed off her knee length skirt, trying to hide her fiercely blushing face.

Kagome looked down, locating her bulging yellow backpack thrown carelessly by the Bone Eater's well.

'At least it didn't fall back into the well and go time-traveling by itself,' she thought, her eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"Eh, hem," she heard behind her, the sound of forced coughing drawing her attention.

Kagome sighed loudly, turning around slowly towards the source of the coughing. "If you try anything funny, mister…"

Kagome trailed, gasping lightly, eyes widening at what she saw. Kouga was in front of her, smiling genuinely, with a beautiful bouquet of Haru-Rinndou flowers. The lovely little flowers matched perfectly, each with ten perfect petals and a beautiful shade of light blue that matched the skies and eyes of a certain wolf demon.

"Sorry, Kagome. I meant to help you up, not embarrass you. This," he gestured toward the beautiful bouquet, "was supposed to be my 'Hello'."

Kagome grinned, then chuckled, then she laughed. Kouga raised his eyebrows and frowned like a displeased child.

"I'm sorry, Kouga. I was just thinking how you used to bring me flowers and that this just seemed…fitting. Thank you," she smiled dazzlingly up at him. "They are beautiful."

Kouga beamed, grabbing her hand and placing the flowers into her palm. He put his hand behind his head, sheepishly. "I didn't think about you not having a place to keep them."

Kagome smiled. "It was a nice thought, Kouga." She smelled them. The potent petals carried the natural perfume of springtime. "I have an idea, though."

"What's that?" he smiled, hands on his hips.

"We need to go visit someone so I can get a bow and quiver. Perhaps she will keep these flowers for me so they will be taken care of."

Kouga frowned. "Who do you need to see?"

"Kaede, in the village nearby."

Kouga vaguely remembered Kaede. She was the old priestess Kagome had known, right? Then he remembered who else knew her…

"Are you sure we need to go there?" Kouga asked reluctantly.

Kagome knew what he was thinking, or rather, who he was thinking about. She frowned. The wolf and dog really did get under each other's skin, even after all this time, didn't they?

"Yes. She's a good source for me to get a bow and arrows that have Sacred Energy. Plus, she is an old friend and it would be nice to say hello and let her know I'm not actually dead, right?"

Her attempt at humor was lost, but Kouga nodded in agreement.

Kagome reached down for her backpack, still holding the small blue bouquet in her left hand, when Kouga's larger, clawed hand beat her to it.

"C'mon, let's get going." He said, tossing the backpack over his shoulder and looking toward Kagome to lead the way.

"Okay," she replied quickly.

They walked in silence for a while on their journey to Kaede's village, both lost in thought. Kagome, naturally, was beginning to think about Inuyasha. 'I know he won't be in the village when we get there. Still, I wish…No! He didn't wait for me! He really chased after Kikyo, when we actually watched her die? He really thought of her first when he went searching for this mysterious priestess, and not me?…"

Kouga glanced over at Kagome as they walked side by side through the open meadow and along a forest path towards the village. He wasn't fond of visiting human villages and dealing with their judgment, but Kagome said she needed a bow. He couldn't say no to that.

He noticed her expression, saddened eyes, the down turn of her lips, her silence. Dog-breath on her mind or not, he wished he could make whatever plagued her thoughts disappear and make her sparkling smile return to her lovely lips.

Kagome felt Kouga watching her. Her heartbeat quickened a little. It was so strange, getting to know him at the same time on both sides of the well. Two men separated by 500 years, yet the same soul. 'Maybe that's one reason he can't go through the well. He exists on both sides.'

Kagome walked beside Kouga a moment without much thought, and then something sickening filled her mind. 'I always thought Inuyasha got through because of his prayer beads. I'm sure that's it. But what if it also means…'

"Is this it?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, shaken from her disturbing thoughts. She noticed that they had arrived, and it was indeed Kaede's village. They were on the outskirts and could see villagers going about their day, moving around the rice fields and between huts, but their faces were obscure from distance. Then Kagome turned and noticed a familiar looking older woman, dressed in a white blouse and red hamaka, kneeling in a field of herbs, picking and placing them in a large brown wicker basket.

"That's her. In the field," Kagome said, pointing towards the older woman.

Kouga looked and noticed her features. He could see her face clearly despite the distance, thanks to his heightened demon senses. He recognized her as the old priestess.

"Alright. I'll follow you," he replied.

Kagome led them towards the old miko. Kaede may have aged, but her senses were strong. She felt a familiar aura and a strong demonic presence approaching. She looked up, scanning the scene for the intruders. She spotted them, her mouth opening in disbelief.

"Kaede! It's me, Kagome!" Kagome shouted, waving her hand enthusiastically.

"Kagome?" The old priestess questioned in disbelief, slowly getting to her feet.

Kagome couldn't help herself. She was so happy seeing another old friend, her mentor, that she ran the distance towards Kaede and threw her arms around the old woman in a friendly hug.

Kaede smiled and patted Kagome's back like a grandmother would her granddaughter. She gently pushed Kagome away, just arm's length, to better view her face. Kaede smiled brighter, "It is ye, afterall. Tell me, child, what happened to ye that ye have been gone so long?"

"I was sent back to my own time for 2 ½ years. Then I went in the well house one day, in my time, and it pulled me back through. That was about four days ago. When I first came through I ran into Kouga."

Upon hearing his name, the tense wolf demon glanced over, having been observing the comings and goings and strange looks he received from passing villagers. Kagome gestured for him to come toward her and he obliged.

Kaede offered him a polite smile. "Hello, wolf prince."

Kouga bowed his head slightly. "Hello, priestess." He was determined to be respectful toward the old woman out of respect for Kagome and her feelings for the miko.

Kaede smiled bigger. "Ye are very cordial, wolf. Kagome, would ye and your friend like to accompany me to my hut to speak more?"

Kouga put his hand on Kagome's shoulder, prompting her to turn to him. He had a mildly panicked look on his face. She supposed he was nervous about the villagers and their reactions. Kagome smiled softly and nodded towards him in understanding.

"If ye are concerned with the villagers, wolf, ye should know they are used to demons making themselves at home here and will not bother ye if ye do not bother them."

Kouga shot her a disgruntled look and nodded. He knew exactly who she was referring to, who had made himself at home in this village…

"Okay," Kagome said brightly, sensing the tension flowing off the wolf demon in waves, "what are we waiting for?"

Kaede nodded and reached for her herb basket, only to find it being snatched up quickly by a clawed hand.

"We need to move quickly. I'm sure Kagome will explain everything when we are conversing in your hut," Kouga explained quickly.

Kaede nodded, smiling. She had seen it before, a demon displaying niceties towards her for another. She glanced at Kagome, who was also smiling toward Kouga appreciatively. Yes, he was definitely being nice for the younger priestess.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333

"A new demonic presence, ye say?"

Kaede was kneeling with her company. She was busy putting Kagome's blue bouquet into a small wooden vase, using a wooden ladle to fill the jug with water from her water bucket, while the small group shared information.

"Yes," Kagome answered. They had told Kaede everything that had occurred in the Feudal Era within the past few days regarding the new youkai. She watched as Kaede stared thoughtfully into the small fire pit in her hut, the trio sitting together beside it.

"I feel something foreboding. Something evil is stirring," Kaede mused.

Kagome and Kouga looked at each other, alike apprehension appearing in their eyes.

"Kagome, I suppose ye will need a bow and quiver," Kaede stated rather than questioned. Kagome nodded silently as she received the bottled flowers from Kaede's hands, watching the older miko brace herself on her right palm and push up slowly to stand. She walked to the far wall and gathered an extra bow and quiver of arrows and brought it to Kagome.

Kagome stood and bowed to Kaede, exchanging the bow and quiver for the flowers. "Thank you, Kaede."

Kaede smiled. "Of course, my child. Protect yourself and let yon wolf protect you as well."

Kagome blushed softly, her cheeks' rosy hue masked by the soft firelight flickering on her skin. She quickly changed the subject.

"Kaede, what do you know of Miroku and Sango?"

Kaede smiled. "Yon monk and the demon slayer are doing very well. They have two small children, twin girls. I believe they are expecting another."

Kagome beamed. "Really?! Oh my gosh, that is great! I'm so happy for them!" she squealed.

Kouga couldn't help but smile at her girlish enthusiasm over her friends' romantic happiness.

Kagome excitededly asked Kaede, "so where can we find them?"

Kaede put her forefinger to her chin and looked upward at her wood paneled ceiling. "I believe they are visiting Miroku's relatives in a village to the north about two week's traveling from here."

"Two…weeks?!" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Ha, I'll get us there in four days. That is if we keep at my speed."

Kagome glanced at Kouga, who had made the remark, and raised an eyebrow. "Pretty sure of yourself, huh?"

Kouga smirked. "Just confident in my abilities."

Kagome rolled her eyes, and looked back toward Kaede. "When did you last see them?"

"About one month ago," stated Kaede. "They reside here. They are merely visiting family and will return before summer."

"That's too long…" Kagome trailed. Kouga narrowed his eyes at her. He made a mental note to ask her more about this later…

Kagome sighed. "Kaede, we actually need to leave soon. We need to visit them. I'd like to tell them I'm back and I also need to talk to Miroku about the demon."

"Of course, child." Kaede said. She noticed Kagome's distant and troubled expression. She supposed there was more Kagome wanted to ask, but couldn't. "Before ye leave, Kagome" Kaede began, "I suppose ye want to know of Inuyasha?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked fully at the older woman. She nodded silently.

Kouga's jaw tightened at the mention of the mutt. He stood abruptly. He spoke without looking towards the women in the room. "Kagome, I'm going to wait outside. I'll be ready to go when you two are finished speaking."

"Kouga?"

He left. The bamboo curtain door swayed roughly from the force he exerted when pushing the poles aside.

'Of course he doesn't want to hear about Inuyasha. I undersand. It hurts to hear about the 'other' person…'

"Kagome," Kaede said, drawing Kagome's attention back to her.

"You care about yon wolf, yes?"

Kagome looked down and blushed again. What did she feel for Kouga? She wasn't sure, but she knew it was growing into something…

Kaede sat back down and patted the floor beside her, gesturing for Kagome to sit as well. Kagome obliged and kneeled, sitting on her heels tucked tightly under her body.

"Yon wolf surely cares for you," Kaede acknowledged.

"Yes. He does," Kagome smiled softly.

Kaede paused, contemplating her words. "Kagome, when ye left this world, all of us were distraught. Myself, the monk, the demon slayer. I imagine the wolf prince was very much."

Kagome looked into the fire, suddenly finding it fascinating. She nodded.

"Inuyasha was devastated that ye departed the way ye did. We all assumed ye were passed on from this world."

Kagome felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She could imagine how hurt her loved ones must have felt.

"Inuyasha was not the same after ye left. Rather, the worst in him reemerged. He was brash, unkind, angry, irritable. He had to find his place in this world again. And then, we heard a story of a miko healing villagers in a province far from here. We were told she wore similar garb as myself, white and crimson. She was described as having shining raven hair, porcelain skin, and loving eyes. The story tellers claimed she resembled my late sister."

Kagome looked intently at Kaede from the side. Kaede was now looking into the fire pit.

"And what happened? What did Inuyasha do?" Kagome found herself asking impulsively.

Kaede smiled sadly. "He found hope again. He left immediately to search for this miko he believed was his long departed soul mate. He told us he would come back when he located her, and bring her with him."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. There was just one more thing she needed to know…

"Who did he think the miko was, Kaede?"

Kaede turned sadly to Kagome. Kagome, though, already knew the answer. She balled her hands into tight fists, her eyes flickering with indignity.

"Kagome, do ye really want me to answer that question?"

Kagome hung her head. She gritted her teeth and slammed her fists into her thighs. She was shaking with fury. How dare he!

"You don't have to," Kagome spoke lowly. "I already know…"

Kaede was quiet. She sensed that the normally bright, bubbly young woman was internally struggling with Inuyasha's actions, and rightfully so.

"Sometimes, child, the heart makes decisions for us when the mind tells us something else. In the end, it's ye heart ye must follow."

Kagome was beginning to regulate herself, yet the feelings of anger and remorse remained heavy in her heart. Didn't Kaede know that following one's heart was complicated?

"For what it's worth, Kagome, yon wolf cares for you deeply. And I sense you may care for him as well?"

Kagome couldn't answer that right now. She couldn't answer anything…

"Keep your heart open, child. Love will find you."

Kaede began the process of standing, Kagome assisting her. Kagome took the bow and quiver and bowed again. She began heading for the door when Kaede called, "take care of yourself, Kagome. Let the wolf prince protect you. And," she added, "I will take care of these lovely blue flowers. Thank you again for sharing your gift with an old woman."

Kagome looked at Kaede and smiled, although it did not reach her eyes. "Thank you, Kaede, for taking care of me."

3333333333333333333333333333333

The orange light of sunset was already shining across the land, illuminating the countryside with a golden glow. The day had whizzed by like the swirling cloud of dust that whirled behind Kouga as he galloped through the forest holding Kagome.

They stopped to make camp, choosing a small grotto with a spring, its source dripping down into a pristine pool. Kouga scented the water and determined it was safe to drink. Kagome kneeled at the spring, cupping water into her hands and greedily gulping the cool fluid.

Kouga watched her, guiltily. "Kagome, we can stop every now and then for you to drink or eat."

Kagome shoved one more handful of water into her parched mouth and then turned to him. "It's okay. We need to get to Miroku and Sango quickly. I don't want to waste any time unnecessarily."

Kouga frowned. He needed to know…

"Why do we need to see them so urgently, Kagome?"

Kagome slapped her hand to her forehead. She hadn't told Kouga anything about what she had found out during her last visit home.

"When I went home, I went to a museum and learned about Dokan Ota. He built the castle we found. Edo Castle, he called it. He was a Buddist priest. I thought maybe Miroku would know more about him."

Kouga nodded. "That's the best lead we have for now."

"Yes," Kagome nodded determinedly.

"There's another thing, Kouga…"

Kouga looked at her intently, "Yes, Kagome?"

"Dokan Ota…" she began. She remembered something else she had picked up while skimming the article in the museum and from her school history studies. "He's, dead."

"What?" Kouga replied, stunned.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. He died in 1486."

Kouga's eyes widened. "Over 25 years ago? How the hell were you, we, able to see him if he's dead?"

Kagome furrowed her brows, studying the earth as if the soil held the answers. "I, I'm not sure. That's why we need to start with Miroku. He may be able to tell us something that leads us in the right direction."

Kouga nodded.

Both tense from late morning events, Kagome from the emotional end to her conversation with Kaede and Kouga from partially hearing this conversation, the couple quietly found firewood, caught and cooked fish, made sleeping arrangements and closed their eyes, praying that sleep would find them.

33333333333333333333333333333333

Although her lovely face was blurred, his vision hazy as if in lucid dream, it had to be his love. The shape of her face, her shining raven hair, the glimmer in her eyes, it all matched. He stood so close. He could almost hear her speak. Though he couldn't make out the words, he heard traces of her enchanting, feminine voice wafting in and out, his auditory senses weak from an extensive confinement.

Then he noticed a man with her. No, beside her. The man was much too close. Something familiar pulsed inside him. This man was youkai!

Dokan Ota had instantly been transported to this time and place, praising the gods for this moment with his love, until his cruel fate granted him a glimpse of the demon, and her imminent danger, and pulled him roughly back through miles of forest and fields and plunged him into the darkness that was his prison. Back into the mirror, again his only window to the outside world.

Dokan pressed his palms to his temples and crumpled onto his knees. He was helpless to protect her. He knew what that demon could do to her…

"It must feel unbearable, the pain of seeing your love with a dangerous demon and you can do nothing to protect her. Poor, poor Dokan Ota," a familiar vindictive voice cooed.

Dokan roared, flying to his feet and charging at Naraku's image before him. He leaped into the air, pulling his clenched fist back, preparing a powerful punch to punish the evil youkai for inflicting this unbearable pain.

Naraku smiled sinisterly. Dokan released his fist, propelling it forward, only to smash into unbreakable glass. His hand sailed right through Naraku's miasmatic image into the glass, sending a shockwave of electrifying pain to his ethereal body. Dokan fell to his knees, choking back a scream of pain while holding his throbbing fist in his good hand.

"Poor, Dokan," Naraku sneered. "You are so hurt you are lashing out at those around you. But you know what," Naraku whispered, placing ghostly palms upon Dokan's shaking shoulders, bending low so his lips breathed upon Dokan's ear, "I can help you be with her again."

Dokan's ethereal body was trembling, his seething soul sickened by the evil bastard's touch. He hated himself, but he was broken. Maybe this would be a way out of this hell. Maybe a way back to her…

"How?" Dokan asked, hanging his head in defeat.

Naraku grinned wickedly. "It is simple. You will do as I command. And in return," Naraku began, an ominous violet glow emitting from the tainted shikon jewel and infusing a burgeoning burgundy beam in Naraku's palm, "I will grant you an earthly body, so you may protect your sweetheart."

Dokan felt more defeated now than ever before, more so then when he was betrayed and killed. Still kneeling, he placed his spirit hand over his eyes in anguish. He had no choice. If he did not comply, he would be tortured for eternity until he did. He choked back a sorrowful sob, and whispered…

"Let it be done…"


	6. Apparition

A/N: Hooray, another new chapter for my fabulous readers! Thank you to my new followers: M. J. Ethreal, punkish furball, EternalTimeLord, DemonQueen8787, and Mari1616. And thank you all for your many kind reviews! It really pumps me to keep writing with all the encouragement and knowing you guys are enjoying so far :).

This chapter is full of Kouga/Kagome greatness! Are you excited? Yay, I knew it! This story is rated M, mostly for scenes later on, however this chapter is a bit...suggestive. You have been warned... ;)

Also, I forgot the traditional disclaimers. I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters (even if I wish I owned one particular wolf demon...alas, I do not). I do not "own" any historical persons who are included in my story, only the fictional personas that I have personally created.

Ok...now enjoy!

P.S. I proof-read three times, however its late and I am falling asleep at the computer, so if there are any typos I did not catch I sincerely apologize.

The Castle of Edo

Chapter 5

It was midday, about 2 or 3 in the afternoon, Kagome surmised, judging by the sun's location in the heavens. Kouga gripped her thighs tightly against his sides as he thundered through thick forest flora. A transient scent wafted past Kouga's nose. He followed the scent to its origin.

Kagome was unable to sleep solidly the previous night, her mind ruminating. She closed her eyes on Kouga's back, trying to convince herself that this jostling jaunt was a peaceful car ride and she was a baby being lulled to sleep.

In her dreams.

They stopped abruptly. Kagome's eyes popped open, her eyebrows furrowing questioningly.

"Kouga, why did we stop? Do you sense something?"

"Yeah," Kouga casually replied, kneeling so Kagome could hop off onto the lumpy ground. "Fresh water."

"Oh," said Kagome, her brows arching in understanding. She smiled a smile that did not reach her tired eyes, "thank you, Kouga."

"Don't mention it," Kouga smiled back. Kagome smiled a little brighter, the glow this time reflecting in her eyes. His smile, his _genuine_ smile, was quite endearing.

Kagome excused herself and hurried towards the small stream flowing easily through the forest. The water looked crystal clear. Kagome knelt down and scooped the water into her hands and drank. She sighed contentedly. Chilled water was perfect for parched lips.

She reached into her yellow backpack, which Kouga had placed upon a bed of leaves to avoid the dirt, and pulled out a reusable water bottle. Kagome rinsed it twice and filled it to the brim from the stream's pristine pool.

Kagome put the filled water bottle into her backpack. She turned her body toward Kouga, but stopped, a thought drifting to her mind. Kagome turned back toward the water and retrieved some body wash and a wash cloth from her bag. She poured the liquid soap onto the rag and rubbed the fabric together to create suds. She began to gently wash her face and neck with the soapy substance.

Kouga watched her attentively. He watched as Kagome washed her face, neck, and underarms, then put the wet cloth into another bag, a plastic bag she called it, and then put the full plastic bag into the backpack.

'She must really want a bath…' Kouga figured. He sighed and pursed his lips.

"Sorry!" Kagome apologized. She hurriedly stuffed her items into her yellow bag, believing that Kouga was irritated by her extended stay at the stream.

Kouga, surprised by her reaction, raised and waved his hands. "No, no, Kagome. Don't be sorry."

"I just feel gross after all this traveling outdoors. In my time I take a bath every day, and I haven't had one in a few days. Plus," she added, chuckling from embarrassment, "I don't want you to think I stink when my sweaty self is right up against you all day."

"You always smell beautiful to me."

Kagome's eyes flashed upward to Kouga's, meeting his gaze. His gentle azure eyes spoke sincerity. Kagome's eyelashes fluttered as her gaze dropped to the dusty ground, a soft blush gracing her cheeks. "Thank you," she smiled shyly.

"Kagome…" Kouga began, tenderly. He reached out for her hand.

"Well, we better get going. No time to waste!" Kagome chided as she turned quickly to retrieve the forgotten backpack. 'Was he just about to hold my hand?' Kagome freaked. She all of a sudden felt awkward with Kouga. What was it? Could it be how honestly he conveyed his feelings for her? The intensity with which he looked at her sometimes? Perhaps the butterflies fluttering throughout her stomach?

If she were being honest, she would have to admit this felt like a…

Crush went her body against Kouga's broad chest, his muscular arms encircling her smaller frame and pulling her tightly against him. He held her bridal style. She expected to see him smirking, but instead he seemed sullen. Kouga glanced at her cautiously. He looked at her without seeing her, his eyes curtains concealing the brooding bubbling inside.

"Hold on tight," Kouga warned, and without more than a second's notice, he slung the yellow bag over his shoulder and bound into the endless forest. He didn't know how Kagome felt about him, but he was sure of one thing she did want. He wouldn't rest them again until he was sure she had it…

3333333333333333333

They traveled non-stop for several more hours. Kagome was growing tired, aching for a good night's sleep to recuperate her strength. Some food would be nice too…

Kouga slowed down, looking side to side as if searching for something. He sniffed the air and jogged to a clearing. Kouga gently let Kagome get to her feet. Kagome stretched her arms high over her head, bent over at her waist, and arched her back. Her muscles ached from being curled up in Kouga's arms for so long, unable to move.

Kouga watched her intently. Gods, this was torture. He watched her stretching and bending and his male brain thought of other scenarios where he may see her arching her back…

Growl!

Kagome placed a hand on her stomach, laughing nervously. "I guess I'm a little hungry."

Kouga smiled, mentally shaking the lustful thoughts from his head. "Well, guess that's my cue. I'll be back soon with dinner. I smell some game around here. Will you be safe while I'm gone?"

Kagome smiled reassuringly. "Of course, Kouga. I have protection with me," she said, gesturing to the bow and quiver that had not left her back.

Kouga nodded. "Ok. I'll be back shortly. If you need me," he began, reaching for her hands quickly, giving her no time to pull away, "please call for me. I will hear you."

Kagome blushed, looking down at their interlocked fingers and nodded. She felt Kouga squeeze her hand a little tighter.

"I mean it, Kagome," he whispered, inching his face a little closer to hers. "I will protect you."

"I know." Kagome responded softly, a small smile gracing her lips.

Kouga smiled, knowing he had reached her. He squeezed her hands one last time before reluctantly pulling away. He turned his body away from her, looking over his shoulder as he walked to the forest. "Be back soon," he smiled.

Kagome watched him leave, her heart beating faster and her stomach fluttering.

She turned toward their 'camp', eyeing sticks and logs to collect for firewood. She gathered a bundle and brought it to the center of the clearing, smiling the whole time. 'I think I…I like him. Wow, I think I like him a lot', Kagome mused, giggling to herself. She knew why, but she was amazed she hadn't noticed him, really noticed him, before now. Kouga was gorgeous. He was dedicated. He was attentive. And she already knew without any hesitation that he cared deeply for her…

'If there is anyone new to be interested in, he's a great choice,' she smiled to herself.

In Kagome's periphery, she noticed a familiar silhouette. The figure was tall, broad shouldered, with flowing ebony hair flying around him in the breeze, only kept off his face with a wrapping around his head.

Kagome looked up from working on the wood pile, smiling at…

Her face fell, terror filling her features. That was not Kouga.

It was…the apparition!

"Dokan…Ota?" Kagome asked uncertainly. She extended her neck, eyes narrowing in scrutiny. It was definitely him.

"My love, I'm come to save you from that deadly demon." Dokan said, walking toward her and stretching out his hand, beckoning for her to come to him.

Kagome stood up, spreading her legs apart in a battle stance. She instinctively clutched her bow, ready to pull it in front of her as protection if needed. She was also prepared to run. She really wished Kouga were here.

"Look, the demon I'm with is not going to hurt me. He's my friend." Kagome stated authoritatively.

Dokan shook his head, his face stoic. "He has brainwashed you. I'm taking you from this place to safety."

"What?!" Kagome screeched. He was upon her, grabbing the wrist she had clutched onto her bow forcefully, pulling her into his body.

"He must be very powerful. He has momentarily turned you against me. But," he said, still holding her wrist in a death grip and stroking her bow with his finger. "How did you think your Sacred Bow would work on someone with equal spiritual powers?"

"What?" Kagome trailed. She furrowed her eyebrows in fear and confusion.

In an instant, Kagome was thrown over Dokan's shoulder roughly, the impact against her stomach knocking the air out of her. Dokan began to run, back in the direction from which he came. His speed was surprising. Kagome was in shock, but her mind cleared long enough to use her last defense against this stranger.

At the top of her lungs, she screamed. "KOUGA!"

333333333

Kouga normally had impeccable focus while hunting game. He was unrivaled in his tribe for reliably providing sustenance for the clan due to his skill. This evening's hunt was taking longer due to his divided attention. Half on the hunt, half on listening for Kagome. He had a bad feeling in his gut, his youkai intuition telling him to go back to her. He fought it, telling himself he was just being protective, that she could manage any lesser youkai using her sacred powers. He had finally caught some wild hares for dinner when his heart stopped…

"KOUGA!"

Kouga dropped the hares and bound through the trees and brush in a blur. His heart was beating wildly. He caught her scent and was on her trail. Then he sensed the other. The presence felt like youkai, but not strongly. Should he have been more worried about the lesser demons?

Kouga ran, pushing his legs hard until they burned from strain. His heart pounded, both from physical exertion and fear. If anything happened to her…

333333333

Kagome was terrified. She and Dokan had stopped far from the clearing where she last saw Kouga. Dokan was holding her forcibly against him. She had no idea what he was going to do. She looked up at him, trembling with fear. His cobalt eyes looked into hers sadly.

"My love, I've missed you." He said softly, pulling her closer.

Kagome unconsciously pressed her hands against his chest and applied force, trying desperately to push him away. She knew this man historically, but that told her nothing of who he really was. She sensed various vibrations from him, the two most prominent were spiritual and demonic energies seemingly intertwined. Her internal alarms were flaring. She had to get away.

Dokan placed his fingers under her chin and forcibly lifted her face so she would look at him. He frowned, his blue eyes still saddened. "Has this demon taken control of your mind so much that you forgot about me?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome pleaded desperately, fresh tears shining in her eyes. "You think I'm someone I'm not. I don't know you!"

"Yes, you do. You said my name."

'I did…' Kagome thought. How could she explain to him why she knew who he was? She saw him bend closer to her, his lips hovering above hers, ready to claim her lips with his.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes. She did not want this. 'Kouga…' she prayed, squeezing her eyes tightly, preparing for his lips to meet hers without her consent.

"Get AWAY FROM HER!"

Dokan relaxed his hold on Kagome's jaw enough for her to turn her face, her heart rushing with relief. He was here.

Kouga roared with rage. He saw Kagome forcibly trapped in another man's arms and his protective instincts flared. How DARE this stranger touch his woman! Kouga charged at the man, his open hand pulled back, claws extended, ready to shed blood.

Dokan released his hold on Kagome and she instantly fled to the edge of the clearing. Kouga's claws were just about to make contact with the stranger's flesh when suddenly, a bright light blazed across the clearing. Kouga and Kagome covered their eyes with their hands, squeezing their eyes shut from the blinding blue beams. When the light faded, they looked and discovered the man had…vanished.

For a moment, the two were paralyzed in their current positions, eyes wide with wonder and shock. Then Kagome breathed heavily. Kouga snapped his head toward her to see her body shaking violently.

She started falling to her knees, the earth rushing closer…

She stopped. Someone had caught her. This time, she felt a familiar presence holding her. It was a comforting presence, a warm presence, and loving presence. She collapsed against him, shaking, releasing all her withheld fear to him. She wept against him, her tears dampening the soft brown fur lining his broad shoulders. She released herself to her friend, her companion, her protector.

Kouga wrapped his arms passionately around Kagome, burying his face into her raven locks. He gently rubbed her back comfortingly up and down, "shhing" her like an infant. His body shuddered. He had been so afraid, terrified that she was about to be hurt, or kidnapped, or worse…he embraced her tighter if that were possible.

Kagome stopped shaking and heavily sighed against Kouga. Kouga gently separated their bodies, his hands now lightly placed on her shoulders guiding her body back arms' length. He searched her face. Her eyes were shut. She was taking deep breaths, consciously working to regulate her breathing using calming techniques. She sighed one last time and opened her eyes, meeting Kouga's concerned stare.

Kagome looked at him with residual anxiety and newfound relief.

"Kagome," Kouga called quietly, his eyes swirling blue pools of distress.

Kagome reached a hand up and placed it on his still gently holding her shoulder. "Kouga. You heard me."

"Kagome," Kouga whispered. He placed his available clawed hand upon her cheek, stroking her soft skin with his thumb. He smoothed his fingers up her pale cheek and into her raven hair, combing it with his claws.

Kagome sighed and leaned into Kouga's hand. His heart fluttered at her action. Then his lips tightened. "I should have gotten here sooner." He told her, his hand leaving her hair and running through his own. "I should never have left you alone."

Kagome looked at Kouga with concern. "No, this isn't your fault, Kouga. You were right to believe I would be okay. I had my weapon, and neither of us sensed any demons anywhere near us. This man, spirit…" she trailed, wondering just what he was at this point. His touch felt…real.

"Attacked you, and I wasn't here to stop him!" Kouga shouted, balling his hand into a tight fist. He gritted his teeth in frustration, seething inside at the audacity of this stranger attacking a lone woman, his woman, and the irresponsibility of him of leaving her.

"It is o-k." Kagome emphasized emphatically, grasping his clenched fist in her hands. Her gentle touch and aura soothed him. Kouga took a deep breath, exhaled, and began to calm down.

"Now I feel really dirty…" Kagome said quietly, releasing Kouga's hand to wrap her arms over her body, hands grasping her upper arms. She looked down toward the earth in shame.

Kouga's shoulders slumped. It was unbearable hearing her feel that way. "Kagome, I, I want to show you the reason I brought us here. Maybe it will help you feel better."

Kagome nodded, her eyes closed. Kouga reached for her hand and she took it, allowing him to help her to her feet.

Kouga held her hand in his protectively, leading her gently back to the clearing with their unmade camp. He quietly grabbed her yellow backpack with his open hand and led her in a new direction. Kagome walked with him silently, her mind swirling with the events of this evening. She walked in a daze until she saw what lay before them.

In front of her was a lovely cozy hot spring. The water softly steamed from its heat. A few boulders dotted the warm waters. Behind was a beautiful stone grotto with lush vines decorating the silver stones. Kagome gasped in awe of the scintillating site before her, illuminated by the soft indigo and violet twilight.

"Kouga…its lovely."

"This is why we stopped here, Kagome. I knew you wanted a bath…" he replied, staring at the sparkling water, running his hand through his high pony tail.

Kagome looked up at Kouga, her heart swelling with gratitude and warmth. She smiled affectionately at him. "Thank you, Kouga. This is so thoughtful."

Kouga looked down into her shining eyes. He smiled, that genuine warm smile Kagome was growing very fond of.

"Well, here are your things." He said nervously, handing her the stuffed yellow bag. He gulped, his heart pounding. "I won't watch or anything, but I insist that I stay here with you for your protection."

Now Kagome's heart fluttered. He was going to stay, while she…bathed?! Even though she was nervous, she would not argue about this. She was glad he would be nearby, ensuring her safety.

"That's fine, Kouga. I'm glad, actually." She replied, her voice slightly shaky.

He gave her a small smile and turned his back. "Go ahead, Kagome. I'll keep my back turned."

"Ok." She was excited to finally have a bath, and after her earlier encounter, she desperately needed to bathe herself and cleanse her soiled skin and psyche.

She kneeled down, unclipping the closure on the backpack and retrieving the soap and wash cloth she used earlier. She also found a small towel and her change of clothes. She brought everything to the edge of the hot spring. With a deep breath and a quick turn to make sure she wasn't being watched, she began to undress.

Kagome stepped into the steaming water and released a sigh of contentment. She quickly descended into the bubbling pool, allowing the warm water to cleanse her body and soul. She added soap to the cloth, created a lather, and began to wash her face, neck, torso, arms, everything. She reached for some shampoo. She squirted a small blob into her palm and lifted her hands to work it into her hair…

"Ahhh!" she hissed.

Kouga immediately shot his head to the side, forcing himself not to look at her naked body. "Kagome! Are you okay?"

Kagome gritted her teeth in pain. "Yes," she lied.

Kouga growled lowly. He knew she was lying. "Kagome…"

"It's just," Kagome began, "My arms were held so tightly that it hurts to stretch up towards my head. I…I can't wash my hair."

Kouga swallowed, his stomach fluttering. He opened his mouth to speak, hesitating…

"Can you…help me?"

Kouga's eyes widened. Had she really asked…

"Please, help me wash my hair," Kagome asked nervously.

Kouga turned slowly, fully facing her. Her back was too him, her porcelain skin glowing in the burgeoning moonlight. Her raven hair glistened, her body ethereal, wrapped in the rising mist of the sparkling springs.

Kouga closed the distance between them. Kagome edged toward the side of the hot springs to grant him access to her body. Kouga knelt down, taking the shampoo bottle from her shaking hand. He opened it and poured some into his hand, as he had seen her do earlier with the soap bottle.

"Just put it on the top of my head and start massaging. It creates a lather, like soap, and when you massage it throughout the hair it cleanses it. Then I'll rinse it out."

"O, okay," Kouga responded.

They were quiet, both wrestling with a flurry of feelings. Kouga's clawed hands shook as he gently placed the gloopy goo on top of Kagome's head. Then he used his claws to gently massage her scalp, the shampoo morphing from a clear liquid to a white, bubbly soap spreading over her hair.

Kagome sighed, leaning back into Kouga's touch. Kouga's heart lept up into his throat. She was letting him in, trusting him, allowing him to be so close to her naked frame. Kouga's heart beat wildly as he continued his slow massage of her scalp. Her scent swirled strongly from her fully exposed body. He shuddered. It was intoxicating.

Kagome's heart fluttered as well. Kouga's claws skillfully scratched her scalp and it felt heavenly. His touch, as innocent as it was, sent a shiver down her spine. She felt heat where his hands grazed her skin. It was almost electric. Maybe it was just the vulnerable state she was in, completely naked before him, or maybe it was just…him.

"I, I'm finished," Kouga stated softly, his clawed hands still tangled in hair swallowed by a mass of soapy suds.

Kagome inhaled deeply. "Okay, I, I'll rinse now."

She leaned forward, out of his reach. She rose slightly out of the water, unknowingly shifting to where a small silhouette of her breast was visible to the demon behind her. She flipped her hair forward wildly, rinsing it in the steaming water. When she finished removing all traces of shampoo, she flipped it backward, arching her back and sending sparkling droplets flying around her.

Kouga held his breath. She was breathtaking. His inner wolf flared. It wanted her. It wanted her so badly it was painful. Kouga growled, unable to tear his eyes away from her. Gods, she was beautiful.

"Kouga, I need your help with one more thing," Kagome asked. "Please?"

He growled low again. She was begging. It was torturous. His inner wolf wanted to make her beg for so many things…

He swallowed, forcing down his baser instincts, for now. "What can I do for you, Kagome?"

"Please," she asked, "dry my hair?"

She pointed to a small towel she had placed upon her backpack. Kouga reached over and grabbed it, opening the cloth wide. He softly placed it upon her soaking wet hair. She was wet all over…

He carefully squeezed her tresses and removed the excess water. He began to dry her shoulders, her upper back. He leaned forward, his face close to her, breathing in her wildflower scent. His lips came close to the base of her neck near her shoulder, his breath blowing soft warm gusts upon her exposed flesh.

Kagome shivered when she felt his hot breath skimming her skin. Kouga felt her shudder and caught a faint scent. It was a hint of…arousal?!

'She…she wants me?' He thought incredulously.

Kouga's lips brushed her skin, his inner wolf begging him to ravish her skin with his lips and tongue.

Kouga growled, unbearably unfulfilled. Not now. Not after what just happened to her. She meant so much to him, he would not do this, now…

Kouga scooted back abruptly, placing the towel beside Kagome on the dry ground. He clenched his teeth to calm himself and deal with the momentary discomfort of his own arousal.

"Kagome, if you don't need anything else, I'm going to give you privacy to finish and turn around to keep watch."

Kagome was speechless. What the heck had just happened between them?! Were they really that close to a potentially intimate moment with her naked?

"Of course, Kouga!" She said rather loudly from embarrassment. "Thank you for helping me."

"Of course, Kagome." Kouga sighed heavily. It was going to be a long night.

333333333333333333333333333

"NOOOOOOO!" Screamed an anguished voice, his cry echoing deafeningly inside the invisible walls of his eternal prison.

He had felt himself. Real, solid flesh. Human skin. Hands that flexed and grasped and for a brief moment in time held his love in his arms.

He looked at his palms. He looked at the left, then the right, the left again. They were once again transparent, his body morphed back into a spiritual being, a mass of electrical energy.

Dokan Ota fell to his knees and cried out in misery. His ghostly form shook with unbearable heartache.

"Tsk, tsk," slithered the dark voice of Dokan's sinister companion from the deepest shadows of the black realm. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"

Dokan turned his ethereal face towards the voice, his gaze studying the solid black floor his non-body sat upon. He said nothing.

"Ha!" replied the dark creature, his face fading into full view. It was Naraku, with the darkly decorated Shikon Jewel. "You will need time to gain full control of your new 'human' body."

"What do you mean?" Dokan asked quietly, closing his eyes and bending his head, defeated.

Naraku sneered. "You need to practice. You must learn how to harness the right…energy, to keep your human body sustained."

Dokan opened his eyes and looked up toward Naraku, but as soon as his desire to engage with the half demon peaked, the ominous essence vanished in a purple puff of miasma.

Dokan looked downward in thought. He remembered seeing a vision of his love in the woods, again with that demon. A wolf demon. The vision had come to him in the mirror's round glass. He remembered how he felt. Enraged, sickened, ready to kill. Suddenly, he was outside, actually physically with the young priestess. He could step upon the ground with solid feet. He could move his legs to walk toward her. He could run at full speed. He was so close to saving her, and then the familiar bondage pulled him back here in a blinding blue haze.

Dokan clenched his fist. He was bound to this hell one way or another. If he was going to be stuck here, he would do everything in his power to use his new ability, his new although temporarily transient physical body, and reunite with a certain priestess, his long departed love…


	7. Reunion

A/N: Hi everyone! As promised, another new chappie within a week. Hooray! Thank you to my new followers: Kaiyatethesilverwolfdemon and Myztic Aura! Feel free to share this story with readers you know who may be interested. Please continue to leave reviews. It helps me know what works and doesn't work for my readers. So far they have been pretty good, so...hopefully I'm writing this okay? It's my first fanfic, so I get self-conscious about it.

This chapter: Kouga/Kagome relationship development (Yay!), meeting old friends, and more. I hope you all enjoy this one ;).

About the character Dokan Ota: There is much more we have yet to know about him in this story. He is, however, based on a real historical figure, Ota Dokan. Ota is the sur name and Dokan is the first name. I switched his names because in the English dub of Inuyasha, we refer to Kagome as Kagome Higurashi, not Higurashi Kagome. Read about him if you are interested. I am interweaving factual details about his life into his fictional character.

One more thing. Be prepared, EPICNESS is about to happen in 2 to 3 chapters! Stay tuned... ;) 

The Castle of Edo – Chapter 6 

"Kagome," Kouga called from the top of the hill. They had been walking together at her pace through the morning. It was nearing noon, judging by the towering spring sun above them. Finally, he saw what he thought was their destination. "Is this…"

Kagome reached the crest and stood beside him, peering down into the valley that held a bustling human village. Her eyes lit up and she smiled enormously. "Takasaki! This must be it!"

Her heart was racing, for multiple reasons. After two and a half years, she was about to be reunited with two of her best friends of the Sengoku period. She was also within touching distance of her wolf demon companion, and being near him after the 'event' sent her spiraling into schoolgirl silliness.

They had behaved nervously around each other since that night at the hot spring, much like elementary children with their first crush. Despite the tension brewing between them, Kagome grabbed Kouga's hand in jubilation, squealing with delight over the impending reunion.

Kouga smiled down at her. She was such a breath of fresh air, radiating pure joy over life's simplest yet most important gifts. Her happiness was contagious. He couldn't help but to feel happy for her, with her, and that he could share her joy with her.

"C'mon, Kouga! What are we waiting for?"

"Huh?" He muttered as she pulled him down the hill, sprinting top speed towards her friends.

333333333333

The high noon sun blazed upon the villagers below. One of the many expecting village women was carrying a bucket of water to her hut she shared with her young husband and two beautiful toddler daughters. She smiled at the girls as they played with matching homemade dolls. The twin dolls, with rice filling and cloth scrap skin, differed only in their kimono colors: one a lovely jade green and the other a pastel pink. Each doll matched her two year old owner's attire.

Sango sat the heavy water bucket down, taking a momentary break to stretch her aching back. She looked up the hill toward the sweltering sun, shading her eyes with her hand from the bright beams above. It was only April and the spring breeze blew relief to her sweating skin, but due to her condition, it felt like the middle of a tortuous summer. She was about to turn back to her girls when she noticed two figures in her periphery.

Curious, Sango swerved her head to the side, narrowing her eyes in attempt to notice more specific detail about the duo. Although the blinding beams above impaired her vision, she made out two figures, what appeared to be a man and a woman holding hands. She smiled. Perhaps this was a happy couple visiting her husband's relatives' lovely and hospitable town.

The pair descended the hill rather quickly, seeming to be in a hurry to arrive. Sango continued to stare at them. They drew near, their figures becoming ever clearer. She saw that the man had a long ebony pony tail whipping through the wind behind him and a…tail?

Sango gasped. A youkai! She began to turn her body towards the family's temporary hut and her young twins, preparing to alert her husband, when a precognitive pulse pounded in her heart, inciting her to turn back toward the rushing couple.

If Sango were still holding the water pail, it would have plunged to the earth, spewing water and ruining her morning's work. She gasped, her eyes wide with confusion and shock. The woman holding the demon, the _wolf _demon's hand, was none other than…

"Ka-Kagome!"

333333333333

Kagome was still pulling Kouga down the hill, recklessly racing towards the village with no regard for, well, anything. Her focus narrowed on one thing only: her friends.

"Ka-Kagome!"

Kagome stopped suddenly, Kouga nearly colliding into her. He swiftly averted the accidental assault and dodged to her left. He looked at her questioningly and followed her gaze upward towards the source of her shouted name.

Kagome held her breath. Standing before her, as beautiful as ever, unchanged except for her growing belly, was her best female friend.

"Sango!" Kagome cried. She ran to the ex-demon slayer, her arms flying up and encircling the slightly older girl's shoulders in a solid embrace.

Sango eagerly accepted Kagome into her arms, returning her strong hug. Sango pushed Kagome's shoulders away slightly, studying her friend's face. Kagome was beaming at Sango, swiping happy tears away from her eyes. "Kagome? Is that really…you?"

Kagome swallowed a sob a joy to respond. "Ye-yes! It's me!"

Sango looked at her questioningly, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "But Kagome, how? We thought you…" she paused, her tears pouring over and cascading down her rosy cheeks. "We thought we lost you. Oh, Kagome, I'm so happy you're back," Sango cried as she wrapped her arms around Kagome and pulled her into a tight embrace.

The girls cried in each other's arms, unaware of two sets of male eyes observing them. Kouga was watching Kagome reunite with her best female friend of this time. He hated to see and smell her tears, but he knew they were from joy.

Miroku had heard his wife scream outside their momentary residence, shelter provided by his family during their extended visit. He ran outside, shocked silent at the sight. He watched his six month pregnant wife in the fierce embrace of a ghost…

"Lady Kagome?" Mirkou questioned quietly, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

As if she heard his inaudible inquiry, she pulled away slightly from Sango and looked beyond her, meeting a familiar violet stare.

"Miroku!" Kagome cheered, running from her beaming friend to the monk.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked again. Kagome beamed and nodded enthusiastically, reaching her arms out to embrace him. He felt her arms encircle his neck, still stunned from her sudden visit after close to three years of absence. He shook his head and his arms reached out for her, wrapping around her back and pulling her into his purple robes in a friendly hug.

They pulled back, the trio smiling widely at each other, overjoyed at their reunion.

"Kagome, you have company," Miroku stated, glancing up toward the wolf demon accompanying her.

Sango looked up and noticed, "Kouga?!" Sango stared with eyes and mouth gaping in shock.

Kagome blushed, forgetting momentarily about her handsome companion and suddenly aware of the feeling of being stared at from all directions.

"Ye-yes. Kouga helped me find you two."

"Yo," Kouga waved flippantly, smiling politely at the demon slayer and monk.

They stared at him a moment, unsure what to say.

"Hello, Kouga. It's a pleasure to see you again, and doing well I presume." Mirkou responded, breaking the silence and smiling politely in return. He looked back and forth between Kagome and Kouga, his hands folded in a prayer position with the draping sleeves of his robes covering them from view. "Please join us for lunch. We have much to catch up on."

"Yes!" Kagome responded happily. 'Yes we do…'

333333333333

Kagome and Kouga told Sango and Miroku everything while the twins ate their lunch and played in an open corner of the hut's main room.

"We were wondering if you could tell us more about Dokan Ota?" Kagome questioned Miroku. "We know that he was a Buddist priest. Do you know of him?"

Miroku put a thoughtful finger to his chin, observing the swirling patterns in the wooden floor beams. "I seem to remember my father talking about a member of his monastery named Ota." Miroku narrowed his eyes in contemplation. "Perhaps my uncle would know more. He is my father's brother and the village priest."

Kagome smiled. "That would be fantastic, Miroku. Anything we can learn about him would…" she trailed, frowning, recalling the 'event' a few nights ago. "Would be great…" she finished.

Kouga, sitting closely by Kagome's side, studied her and frowned. Her scent screamed anxiety. Confirmatively, she wrapped her arms tightly around herself in self-comfort.

Kagome felt warmth on the small of her back, the area tingling with heat and spreading through her torso. She glanced beside her and noticed Kouga had scooted a little closer, his clawed hand resting on her lower back, gently massaging her comfortingly. She quickly looked at the floor, blushing. What was he doing to her? She didn't recall blushing ALL the time when certain other males made physical contact with her.

Abruptly, Kagome felt a gush of frigid fluid spray her body. She yelped, her arms flying outward in shock from the freezing liquid.

Sango bared her teeth in fury, standing from her kneeling position on the floor next to Miroku, her hands flying to the sides of her head. "KAGAMI! TAME! You girls just knocked over the water Mama spent ALL morning collecting! You are in DEEP trouble!" Sango roared.

Miroku cowered beside her. Sango was far more irritable during this pregnancy, as opposed to weepy while carrying the girls.

Then, waterworks. So much for that thought…

Sango fell to her knees again, her hands shrouding her sobbing eyes, tears rushing out like waterfalls down her cheeks. Miroku turned to his wife, lovingly whispering reassurances and rubbing her back comfortingly.

Kagome frowned worriedly while her cold body trembled. Poor Sango…

Immediately Kagome felt warm, muscular arms wrap around her shivering body from behind, massaging her arms up and down to warm her. She instantly felt warm from the inside out. She briefly thought about present-day Kouga, the evening he had shown the same gesture to her, right before he vanished into the night…

Sango swiped her eyes furiously, flushed from embarrassment at her emotional display. "Forgive me," she began, addressing Kagome and Kouga with her gaze planted on the ground. "My pregnancy has caused my emotions to get the best of me." She smiled, standing and allowing Miroku to support her as she rose. She looked up at Miroku with gratitude.

Then Sango glanced over at Kagome and gasped. Kagome, self-conscious of her visible proximity to Kouga, pushed out of his embrace, teeth chattering from the instant cold. Sango shouted, "Kagome! Your clothes are soaked! Here," Sango said while hastily grabbing a forest green blanket folded on a nearby table, "wrap this around yourself. I'll give you one of my kimonos to wear."

"Th, thank y-you, S-Sango," Kagome chattered as she reached for the blanket. Kouga caught the blanket before she could grasp it, unfolding the cloth in one quick flick in the air and draping it around Kagome's back and over her shoulders.

"Miroku," Sango began, smiling softly. "Why don't you go speak with your uncle while I get Kagome her dry clothing and fetch fresh drinking water for us and our friends?"

Miroku looked at Sango worriedly and shook his head. "No, Sango, it's too hard on you. I'll pick up some drinking water upon my return."

There were clatter and jingling sounds from across the room. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome looked over.

"I will get your drinking water," stated Kouga authoritatively. "Monk, we are grateful for any information you may find out about Dokan Ota. You ladies meanwhile can take some time to catch up."

Miroku smiled at Kouga gratefully. "Thank you, Kouga. You have our deepest gratitude."

Kouga waved away his thank you. "You are hosting us. It's a trivial way to give back." Kouga turned to Kagome and smirked. "This should only take me half an hour, but I may slow down to a human pace to give you more time to speak with your friend."

Kagome masked her nervousness with a happy smile. She really was thankful he was helping her pregnant friend. "Thank you, Kouga, for being so thoughtful of Sango."

Kouga smirked wider, grabbing Kagome's hands in his with the bucket draped over his arm. He bent low to Kagome's ear, her cheeks flushing as his warm breath tickled her skin. "Anything for you."

He quickly stood up, flashed Kagome a dashing smile, waved to her friends, and left with the water bucket.

Kagome stared after him, watching him vanish out the door.

Miroku and Sango raised their eyebrows at the exchange and looked at each other knowingly. Miroku leaned down to Sango's ear and whispered mischievously, "this is going to be good."

333333333333

"Sango! This one is too nice! I can't wear your best kimono!"

Sango smiled at her conscientious friend. "Of course you can, Kagome. I want you to."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows guiltily. "But Sango…"

"No 'buts'. You will wear it. Besides, you look gorgeous in it."

Kagome looked down at her attire. It was truly a gorgeous kimono. The crimson silk flowed beautifully around her body's curves. The kimono was adorned with small embroidered pink cherry blossoms outlined with shimmering white thread. She wore a complementing golden obi, tied in a large fanciful bow behind her. As a final touch, Sango pulled Kagome's hair up at the side and pinned a matching cherry blossom barrette into Kagome's raven locks.

Sango smiled impishly. Kagome looked perfect.

"What's that sly smile for?" Kagome probed.

"Oh, nothing!" Sango laughed nervously.

Kagome shrugged it off. "Tell me more about your beautiful girls!"

Sango smiled. "They are wonderful. A handful at times," she added, watching the girls run around the front of the hut, chasing each other through the dirt, spending spirals of dust into the air and swirling around their kimonos. Sango sighed, "I need to teach them how to wash their own clothes."

Kagome laughed. She knew little of toddlers, except how impulsive and playful they could be. She imagined having her own would be…draining.

"Their names are beautiful. Kagami and Tame, right?"

"Yes," Sango replied.

"How did you pick their names?"

Sango paused, smiling distantly. She studied the dusty ground along which the girls were playing. "We named them after you, Kagome."

Kagome stared at Sango in surprise. "R-really?"

"Yes," Sango smiled at her from the side. "I missed you terribly when I was pregnant with them and Miroku and I decided they should in part be named for you, to remember you. Kagami has the first part of your name and Tame the last."

Kagome hadn't realized the connection between their names and hers until now. She looked at Sango and smiled sadly. "Thank you, Sango. That's beautiful." Kagome felt fresh tears pool in her eyes. "I'm so sorry to have caused you two so much heartache."

Sango reached for Kagome and hugged her close. "It wasn't your fault, Kagome. The jewel did this." She released Kagome from their embrace. "Anyway, you're back now. I'm so thankful."

"Me too," Kagome smiled. "So, what do their names mean?"

"Kagami means mirror and Tame means unselfish."

'Mirror…' Kagome thought.

"So…what's going on with you and Kouga?" Sango slyly interrupted Kagome's musings.

"Heh?!" Kagome blurted. She blushed furiously and looked the other way, watching the twin toddlers host a pretend tea party for their dolls. She was sure her face matched her borrowed kimono.

"You two seem…close." Sango noted playfully.

"We are close. I mean…he's helped me so much. Finding you two again, figuring out about the demonic presence and Dokan Ota…"

"Kagome…"

Kagome glanced to the side at Sango, who was smiling that smile that a girl does when talking to another girl about a new love interest.

Some things never changed. Not even after 500 years.

Kagome was tongue-tied. "Well…you see…we…"

"You like him, don't you?" Sango inferred.

"I…" Kagome began. 'I admitted that much to myself, didn't I?' She smiled, thinking of Kouga's handsome face, the way her body felt when he touched her, geez, when he so much as looked at her with those intense blue eyes…

"You have it bad, my friend."

"What?" Kagome asked, confused.

Sango smiled even more. "Admit it. You like him."

Kagome smiled, blushing softly. "I do."

Then Kagome frowned. What did Sango think of that? After all, she and Inuyasha…

"Kagome, we know about Inuyasha. It's okay."

Kagome swerved her head towards Sango, her eyes questioning. Sango smiled softly. "We know that he went in search of a priestess. One whom he believed to be…Kikyo. We heard him informing us where he was going and what he intended to do. We watched him go…"

Kagome looked down at the ground, observing the footprints left by the rambunctious twins. It still hurt deeply to talk about this…

"Kagome," Sango began, eyes narrowing in determination, "you deserve someone who will put you first, always. You deserve someone who is loyal, dedicated. When he looks at you, looks in your eyes, he only sees you. Someone who loves you fully, with his whole heart, not just half of his heart."

Kagome smiled at Sango. "You just described Miroku, huh?"

Sango grinned back. "Actually, I think it's a pretty accurate description of Kouga."

Kagome blushed vibrantly. Sango laughed. "You know, Kagome? I think this is the most we've gotten to know the 'real' Kouga. When Inuyasha was around, all Kouga had the opportunity to do was to banter and fight with Inuyasha, mostly over you. He was trying to impress you, although very immaturely. But now I see that he is kind, respectful, intelligent. And…" she added, placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder, "how much he cares about you."

Kagome glanced up at Sango and smiled. "Really? You see all that in him?"

Sango squeezed Kagome's shoulder and chuckled. "Oh, yes. He couldn't take his eyes off you today. And as soon as you got drenched by my daughters' antics, he was right there to warm you up."

"Yes," Kagome giggled, "he sure was."

Kagome was lost in thought when she felt Sango nudge her shoulder. Kagome looked up at her friend, noticing Sango nodding toward the dirt path coming down to the hut. Kagome followed Sango's gaze to see an attractive man walking toward them. His midnight hair glistened in the late afternoon sunlight, the golden glow highlighting his golden tanned skin and reflecting in his cerulean blue eyes. He stared straight at Kagome, his expression unreadable. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. He looked like a mythical god in that moment. Handsome didn't cut it. And something about the way he was looking at her sent a shiver through her body.

Then she noticed what he was carrying. He held four water buckets, two in each palm. He also had a boar carcass draped over his shoulder and secured to his back with rope. He finally reached the two women, smiling politely at Sango and flirtatiously at Kagome.

"Well, here you go," he said to Sango. "Where shall I put everything?"

Sango stared at his load, her mouth agape. She blinked several times, then beamed at him. "Kouga, you have brought us so much! We will have enough water tonight to drink, cook, wash, and bathe! And the boar, how thoughtful of you! Thank you!"

Kouga shrugged. He glanced over at Kagome who was smiling appreciatively at him in gratitude. He smirked back, a hungry glimmer darkening his eyes, unconsciously scanning her body from head to foot while drinking in her beauty. Her red kimono looked ravishing against her raven locks, the flower adorning her hair adding to her feminine loveliness. He wanted to tell her how exquisite she appeared this evening…

"Follow me. I'll show you where to put everything." Sango spoke. "Then, you and Kagome should let me cook dinner. It will take a little while with the size of the boar, but if you can help me clean it then you and Kagome can explore for a while before dinner is ready."

"Alright," Kouga sighed, following Sango toward the hut entrance.

Sango glanced at Kagome with a playful smile and a wink.

Sango seemed to have found a new profession as a mother. Matchmaker.

333333333333

Kagome helped Sango prepare the last of food, now ready for cooking. "Are you sure I can't stay and help you, Sango? Miroku hasn't returned yet."

Sango waved her hand in dismissal. "I'll be fine. I've put the girls to work sorting the dirty linens. So…" she smiled playfully, "you two go and have some fun. But beware," Sango winked. "He was undressing you with his eyes earlier when he saw you in that kimono."

Kagome reddened and laughed nervously. She waved at Sango and the girls and retreated out of the hut into the warm early evening sunlight. She looked around, enjoying the beauty of the surrounding meadows, their grasses growing vividly green from recent rain. She closed her eyes, allowing the soft sun rays to grace her skin with their caressing…claws?

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. The warmth on her shoulders was not from the setting sun, but rather a towering wolf demon with midnight hair.

"You startled me," Kagome chided playfully.

Kouga chuckled. "Since when can I sneak up on you? You can sense youkai."

Kagome snickered. "I guess I was just lost in thought."

"I see," said Kouga. He smiled at Kagome, observing how she refused to meet his gaze. Kami, she looked beautiful. He could scent her nervousness. He caught a faint scent of something else…something that drove him wild.

"Kagome," he breathed headily, "you look unbelievably beautiful."

Kagome blushed. "Oh. Th-thank you." She smiled awkwardly.

"I want to show you something, Kagome."

Kagome looked up at him. "What is it, Kouga?"

Kouga grinned at her dashingly. "Come with me."

"Wha?" Kagome began, but couldn't finish and she was lifted into the air and into a strong pair of tanned arms. She was abruptly pulled against his warm body, his cool chest plate contrasting the heat spreading through her. They bounded up a nearby knoll behind Sango and Miroku's hut. At the top of the hill, Kagome released her breath and opened her tightly shut eyes.

When Kagome observed her surroundings, she gasped in awe. They were standing in a magnificent meadow of red, white, golden, and pink wildflowers. Kouga gently placed Kagome down, slowly letting her feet touch and re-acclimate to the ground below. Kagome gaped at the breathtaking hillside that she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before.

"Wait here," Kouga commanded. Kagome watched him bound off to a tall oak far across the meadow. She turned her eyes to the nearly setting sun, lowering herself to the ground to sit. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and smiling, experiencing fully the crisp, fresh scent of the Sengoku period. There was nothing like it, not in her time.

Her eyes were still closed, feeling a cool breeze rush through her hair, when she heard footsteps approaching. She smiled. The familiar demonic aura arrived and she knew who it was without looking.

"Kagome," called a husky voice.

Kagome turned and looked up into sky blue eyes shining back at her. Her heart fluttered. He looked at her so devotedly. She didn't know how to react to the intensity of his affections towards her sometimes, but this evening she would let go and enjoy everything about her attractive companion.

"You're back," Kagome smiled brightly at him. "Where did you go, Kouga?"

He grinned at her, kneeling on one knee beside her on the bed of wildflowers. He was holding something behind his back. Kagome turned her head, naturally looking toward his back to peek at the hidden object.

Kouga smirked. "Eager to see what I have in store for you?"

Kagome blushed fiercely. "Wha-what?"

Kouga laughed heartily and shook his head. "Sorry," he grinned, putting his free hand to his forehead, "that stuff just comes out when I'm around you."

Kagome giggled. "I appreciate your honesty."

"But it's really just because," Kouga began, running his hand through his hair nervously. Kagome peered up at him from the side. Was he blushing?

"Kouga?"

Kouga put his hand up, indicating to her that he had more to say. "Because I want you…" he began, looking toward the ground sheepishly, "I need you to know, how I feel for you."

Kagome gazed at Kouga, her eyes twinkling from the warmth welling in her heart. Her heartbeat hastened, her breathing quickening.

Kouga looked at her and smiled affectionately. He took one of her hands with his free one and, while still bent on one knee, brought from around his back a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers tied with a sapphire silk ribbon. Kagome gasped slightly, her eyes and smile widening with delight. She grasped the bulging bouquet with both hands, eagerly bringing the buds to her nose and inhaling deeply their sweet fragrance.

She smiled warmly at Kouga. "They're beautiful."

"Not as much as you," he smiled, lowering his raised knee to sit comfortably beside her.

Kagome's body went wild with sensation. He snuggled his body next to hers, gazing into her eyes so deeply, affection beaming from his sapphire stare.

Kagome was captivated by his exotic inhuman eyes, demon eyes that radiated the deepest of human emotions. He was a paradox, a testament to the complexity of life and love.

"Kagome," Kouga whispered huskily, bringing his hand to her cheek, stroking her skin softly with his claws. "May I…kiss you?"

Kagome held her breath. Her thoughts were racing. What should she do? But looking at him looking at her, feeling his lips just a breath away, how could she say no? Especially when this felt so…right.

Her cheeks glowed and she nodded.

Kouga hesitated, wanting this moment, their first kiss, to be just right. He leaned closer, the energy of his lips grazing hers. She desperately wanted him closer and licked her lips unconsciously. Unable to control himself anymore, Kouga lowered his lips, meeting hers for the first time.

It was a short, gentle kiss. Kouga and Kagome slightly parted, enough to meet each other's gaze. Chestnut eyes met sky, both ablaze from the electrifying chemistry between them. Kouga didn't have to ask again. He scented Kagome's bodily response, and apparently she wanted more. Who was he to deny her anything?

Her placed his palm upon her cheek and pulled her into his body, his lips once again meeting hers, this time hungrier. They kissed passionately and fully, Kagome unknowingly dropping her bouquet upon the bed of wildflowers as her hands reached around Kouga's neck. Kouga ravaged her sweet, supple lips, drinking in her intoxicating taste. His tongue begged to enter and she granted this, their tongues dueling and deepening their desire.

Kouga snaked his arm around Kagome's back and pulled her further into his body, unable to feel close enough to her. His other hand moved quickly from her cheek around the back of her head, holding her passionately against him.

Kagome mimicked Kouga's actions, raising one of her hands into his ebony hair at the nape of his neck. She sighed into his mouth, eliciting a soft growl from Kouga. They were losing themselves in each other.

"Kagome! Kouga!" They heard. The couple reluctantly abandoned one another's embrace, still tasting and feeling the other's aura on their tingling lips. They were panting quietly, looking down the hillside at Sango and Miroku's hut as the ex-demon slayer, far at the bottom of the hill, called up to them.

'Oh my gosh, she must have just seen us make out!' Kagome mentally screamed.

"Kagome," Kouga called softly, placing his clawed hand upon her cheek tenderly while caressing her skin.

"Hmm?" Kagome replied in a daze, slowly turning to meet his loving eyes.

He smiled so genuinely at her. She smiled back. This thing between them really felt…amazing.

"We better go back," he whispered huskily. "They'll be worried if we don't."

Kagome nodded, smiling towards the grass. She felt her chin being lifted by Kouga's finger.

"Kagome. I…I…" Kouga started, struggling for words.

"Kagome!" Sango called again, her pregnancy-induced short-temper perking.

"We better go, Kouga." Kagome smiled apologetically.

Kouga looked at her a moment, very intently. He lowered his head and nodded. Then he stood, helping her to her feet. Kagome remembered her flowers and grabbed them as she was placed upon her feet. She smiled down at the lovely buds.

"These will look so lovely in their hut."

'Not as lovely as you,' Kouga thought blissfully, taking Kagome's hand tenderly in his as they walked side by side down the hill.

333333333333

Alone in the forest, a lone figure trudged, trapped in memories of the past. His long shiny hair blew back from a gentle breeze wafting through the tall oak trees. His vibrant robe ruffled as the wind rushed past him. He wondered if a spring storm may be on its way, despite the shining sunlight splaying across the land hours earlier.

He neared his destination, the sound of villagers settling into their huts for the evening flowing to his inhuman ears. He wasn't nervous, but agitated and ambivalent. He stared ahead with an uncertain expression. Should he show himself? Did he belong here, now?

His hesitation was short-lived. He continued forward, eyeing the hut that was his destination.

A woman stepped out from the hut, having sensed his arrival. She peered at him, her eyes saddened by his dismal expression. She couldn't help but feel empathy for the poor creature. He had suffered much loss.

He met her gaze, his stance steadfast and strong, but his eyes revealed a different reality.

The woman smiled sadly at the being in front of her. She gestured for him to come.

"Welcome back, Inuyasha."


	8. Tension

A/N: REVISED. Hello my wonderful readers! This chapter is completely edited from the original. As a reader, I am always super anxious to get to the good stuff. I will lose sleep, reading a story for hours to get to the good parts. I realized when I wrote this chapter originally, reading it later, that I was totally rushing things. I also found so many typos I had not noticed before. Ugh... I realized that I need the story to play out and continue to be believable. So...anyone who read this prior to July 29, 2014, PLEASE RE-READ. I think this is much better :/. Alas...I will only know if you review.

I sincerely hope you all enjoy!

The Castle of Edo

Chapter 7

Kagome looked up at the wellhouse walls, the cool gray stones shrouded in darkness, except for the specks of sunlight breaking through cracks and crevices, the only evidence that it was day and a pretty one at that. She sighed contentedly, a small smile gracing her lips as she touched them dreamily, still feeling the residual tingling left from the lip lock she shared mere minutes ago with another. A wolf demon, to be precise.

She still didn't have a name for this new thing between her and Kouga, but whatever it was, it was growing on her, and in her. In her heart, in her body…

Kagome sighed, determinedly this time. She had to force herself to focus or she would daydream at the bottom of this dank, dirty pit all morning instead of climbing up into the streaming sunlight that waited for her outside.

She climbed, reached the top and hopped over with exuberant energy. She even hummed a little while pulling her backpack up behind her. She left her bow and quiver with past Kouga in the Feudal Era. Kouga…

"Kouga!" Kagome thought, wide eyed. Duh, he was here too! She rushed out of the well, debating whether she should say 'Hi' to her family first or follow her impulse to run and find him.

Begrudingly, she huffed and turned toward the house, throwing her yellow bag over her right shoulder. She almost reached the back door near the kitchen when her mom opened the door, smiling widely.

"Kagome! Welcome home, dear!"

Kagome smiled at her mother. "Thanks, Mom. Wait," she thought, "how did you know I was back?"

Ms. Higurashi smiled mischievously. "Oh, a little birdie told me you may be back. How are you, sweetie?"

"Good," Kagome smiled. "How are you and Souta and Grandpa?"

"We are fine…" Kagome's mother began. "And so is someone else."

"Someone else?" Kagome asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she stepped past her mother and into the kitchen.

Kagome's mother grinned. "Go have some breakfast in the dining room, Kagome. I'm sure you must be hungry after all your travels. You must tell us about what's going on."

Kagome stared at her mother. She was acting…strange. "Ok, Mom," she said as she was turning around and heading into the dining room.

She stopped, eyes wide in surprise, not that she particularly should have been. In front of her at the dining room table sat a tall, dark, handsome man. He stared at her, a wide smile on his fetching face, his sky blue eyes gleaming with happiness. He stood immediately, abruptly ending his conversation with her younger brother and ignoring whatever her grandfather was whining about.

He closed the distance between himself and Kagome and grabbed her hands in his. Funny, how that used to annoy her, in another life. Now, it brought back the butterflies.

"Kouga," Kagome beamed at him. "I'm so happy to see you again."

Kouga stared at her, blinking disbelieving at her warm reception of his presence. Then he smiled genuinely, his eyes twinkling with emotion. He placed his clawed hand on her cheek, smoothing her skin up and down with his thumb.

"I'm so happy to hear that," he breathed quietly. Kami, how he wanted to kiss her…

Kagome embraced him hard. His arms wrapped around her body instinctively, pulling her close. He buried his face into her thick, raven hair, breathing in her intoxicating wildflower scent. They were oblivious to the others in the room staring at them, her grandfather staring wide eyed in shock, her little brother staring in disgust at his sister's PDA, and her mother staring with happiness and warmth.

Until they were not…

Kagome pulled back, just out of Kouga's embrace, blushing from the sudden awareness of their audience. She reached her right hand up to her left upper arm, grasping it nervously.

"So, how did my family magically know I was home before I came in the house?"

"I told them I felt your presence," Kouga stated matter-of-factly.

"Felt my…presence?" Kagome parroted, clearly perplexed by his word choice. Scented, sure. But, felt? Kagome decided to change the subject, maybe questioning that later.

"You seem to have gotten chummy with my family," she joked, placing her hands on her hips, attempting humor to replace her sudden awkwardness.

"Yep," Kouga replied, suddenly feeling a bit awkward too. He had gotten close with her family. He had shared some stories with them, especially Ms. Higurashi… He placed his hand behind his head, chuckling nervously.

Kagome's mother to the rescue! "Kagome," Ms. Higurashi interjected, sensing the discomfort streaming from her daughter and the demon, "how about I pack some food and you and Kouga could take it out somewhere. This is a lovely day, afterall, and quite warm for May."

Kagome smiled brightly at her mother. Gosh, her mom was the best.

"Great idea, Mom!" Kagome turned to Kouga, smiling. "What do you think, Kouga? Want to go have a picnic somewhere?"

Kouga smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you asking me out on a date this time?"

Kagome smirked back, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you telling me you don't want to go out with me?"

Kouga stepped closer to her, pulling her into his arms and leaning down to whisper against her ear, uncaring of their onlookers.

"I will never say no to you."

333333333333

"Kouga, this is beautiful! How did I never know this was here?"

Kouga smiled at Kagome as they stood on a hillside overlooking the expansive pine forest that surrounded Tokyo's Imperial Castle. It was incredible, really, that in one of the largest most populated cities on the planet this exquisite natural wonder existed. Despite the Tokyo skyline rising around them and the pine trees, it felt almost like being back in the Sengoku period.

"Sit down, Kagome. We have some lunch to eat."

"Ok," she complied, sitting next to him on the thin blanket he had already spread out across the grass. They each helped themselves to the delectable foods provided by Kagome's mother that she had given to them in a small basket along with the blanket.

"So," Kouga began between bites. "What's going on back there now?"

Kagome knew what 'back there' meant. She looked towards the clear blue sky while finishing a bite, swallowed, and looked in the sky blue eyes of her companion.

"We went to Kaede's village and got a bow. Then had an…interesting visit from Dokan Ota's ghost…" she blushed, remembering what had happened during and right after that event. It didn't help that present-day Kouga was watching her so attentively as she recounted her experiences. "Then we found Sango and Miroku," Kagome smiled, still elated at reuniting with her friends.

Kouga smiled at her, relishing in her joyous spirit. "What else?" he prodded.

"Well…" Kagome started. She fumbled with her skirt a bit, smoothing it out unnecessarily. Of course all she could think about was that kiss. That perfect, passionate, lingering first kiss they had shared in the meadow. But she would skip that for now. "Miroku discovered some information related to Dokan."

"Oh?" Kouga questioned.

"Miroku's uncle told him that Dokan Ota is his Buddhist name, and that he originally came to the monastery as Sukenaga Ota. He changed his name to Dokan when he became a priest."

Kouga stayed quiet, planning his next words carefully. "What is your next step?"

Kagome pursed her lips in thought. What should the next step be? "I suppose we should find out who Sukenaga Ota was. Maybe visit the castle again…"

"Don't visit that castle, Kagome," Kouga stated bluntly, looking at her hard.

Kagome stared at him in surprise. "Why not?"

"Just…don't." He pleaded, hiding his eyes as he stared at the lush green grass blowing softly in the spring wind.

Kagome furrowed her brows. "Kouga, please tell me why you are so adamant about us staying away from the castle. It may be the only way to know…"

"It's not!" he shouted, more harshly than intended. Kagome flinched. This was not the adoring man she had come to know. Something was eating at him…

"Kouga…"

"I can't say much, Kagome," he said apologetically, still studying the grass, but turning his head towards her so she could view the side of his face. He seemed sad again, distant.

Kagome frowned. His distance created an awkward tension between them. It was uncomfortable and she desperately wanted to break this barrier of silence.

"So…you said Ginta and Hakkaku are still alive and you all are still friends?"

"Yeah," Kouga responded half-heartedly. He sighed, trying to regain his composure while stretching his neck and shoulders.

"Can I see them sometime?"

Kouga chuckled. "Now that you mention it, they've been begging me to reintroduce you to them since I mentioned finding you."

"Really?" Kagome laughed.

"Yes, really." Kouga laughed back. Those two nuckleheads… "They've missed you a lot."

'They have?' Kagome questioned mentally.

"You're part of their pack, Kagome. Our pack," he trailed. He sighed, running his hands through his loose, black hair, brushing his thoughts aside.

Kagome's eyes widened. They considered her part of their…pack?

"I remember that day, when you were reunited with the demon slayer and monk."

Kagome turned to Kouga, her musings momentarily forgotten. "You do?"

"How could I forget?" Kouga smirked from the side.

Kagome blushed, turning her gaze down the hillside toward the gleaming Imperial Palace sparkling in the sunlight.

"You looked…" Kouga remembered wistfully, smiling into the sky. "Stunning in that fitting red kimono."

Kagome turned to Kouga, her cheeks glowing. After 500 years…

"You looked so radiant, feminine, lovely. Your kimono matched the wildflowers in the meadow. You let me give you another bouquet, after turning me down so much in the past."

Kagome held her breath. He remembered…

Kouga turned toward her fully, a fiery hunger flickering in his darkened blue eyes. He raised a clawed hand and placed it high upon Kagome's cheek so his fingers could graze her raven locks. "You let me…"

"Kiss me."

Kouga's lips were instantly on hers, starved for her touch after centuries of famine. She kissed him with equal passion, the burgeoning flame of her feelings for him igniting into fiery fervor. She opened her lips for him and he wasted no time, deepening their kisses.

Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome's slim frame and pulled her onto his lap and against his strong masculine body. Kagome sighed into his lips, never abandoning them as she was moved and pulled into place. She reached up her arms and encircled his neck, tangling her hands in Kouga's flowing ebony hair. In that moment, she thought everything about him was perfect.

Kagome lamented the loss of Kouga's lips as he broke away, only momentarily, to place them lightly against Kagome's neck, at the base of her left ear. She shivered with delight, his warm breath feeling like butterfly wings tickling her bare skin, multiplying the butterflies filling her stomach. He trailed soft kisses down her neck, his lips light and teasing against her flesh. She shivered repeatedly, small bumps rising along her arms from the sheer delight Kouga's kisses were bringing her.

Kouga smirked against her skin, relishing in her pleasure. He had been grieving for so long, his body aching with longing for her. Keeping his silence with her agonized him, his happiness and tumult swirling inside his heart like the vortex he created thundering through the forest. He lost himself in her in this moment. His heart, his inner wolf, everything felt at peace, content, complete. Her scent was his oxygen, her body his nourishment, and the love in her eyes, or at least affection right now, his life.

They separated begrudgingly, slowly, lingering in each other's embrace and against each other's bodies. Their eyes met, something smoldering, penetrating, adoring connecting them like an invisible electric current. Kouga's hand reached up unconsciously to the crook of Kagome's neck, just under her cheek. He stared at her in awe, and then smiled tenderly. He lowered his lips to hers again, this kiss far gentler and sweeter, but just as lasting.

Kagome watched in wonder at the way he looked at her, devotion and adoration shining in his exotically inhuman eyes. She held her breath for a moment, her body dizzy, stuck between the planes of reality and somewhere higher. Her heart raced, her skin tingled, and her soul…Kami, her souled soared with elation. Infatuation or something more, in that moment she felt sure she never wanted it to stop.

Kouga sighed so contentedly. "Kagome," he breathed, a gratified smile gracing his lips.

Kagome smiled back tenderly, pressing Kouga's hand under her cheek with her own. With him, she never questioned his affections. She never worried about being compared with another. She never wondered constantly if she was…enough. It was only her, and it was only him.

Kouga sighed again, this time resolutely. He let his hand fall from Kagome's neck to her lower thigh, just above her knee. "Kagome, there's a bit more about Dokan Ota I can share with you. It's nothing but facts you could research on your own in this time. But, I think it may help you."

Kagome had been…a bit preoccupied with the placement of his hand, unbeknownst to Kouga. She forced herself to hear his words. She beamed, "Thank you, Kouga! This is going to be super helpful. I know it!"

Kouga forced a smile while Kagome jumped at him and threw her arms around his neck in a happy hug. He held her close, closing his eyes to focus on every aspect of her body. Her chest rising and falling as she breathed, her metronomic heartbeat, and her beautiful innocent wildflower scent swirling around him like an invisible ribbon. His brows furrowed and his mouth morphed into a tight frown as he forced himself to regulate his thoughts and breathing. Surely, this little bit of 'assistance' couldn't hurt anything.

Kagome untangled her arms reluctantly from around Kouga's muscular shoulders and began cleaning up their picnic items, humming a little tune. Kouga smiled wistfully at her. He then turned his gaze towards the Imperial Palace, what used to be Edo Castle, and frowned. Anything to keep her away from that castle in the Feudal Era…

333333333333

"Here it is," Kouga smiled down at the petite raven haired beauty accompanying him this afternoon.

Kagome smiled up at Kouga, but inside she was anxious. Her fingers wriggled and intertwined with one another as she stepped inside behind him. The thought of being in Kouga's apartment with him, alone, was simultaneously exciting and nerve-wracking. She still felt a bit, awkward? Nervous? That kiss…she had been stunned by how uncharacteristically uninhibited she had been with Kouga during their picnic…

"Don't worry, Kagome. I won't make any moves…tonight," Kouga grinned devilishly, eliciting a blazing blush on Kagome's cheeks.

"Your cockiness hasn't changed over 500 years, I see," Kagome jested back when she recovered, flashing him a smile as she turned her head to look around his apartment.

It was adorned simply. The walls were a contemporary yet very appropriate beige. His leather sectional was a deep chestnut, with a coffee table, entertainment cabinet, and dining room set all matching hues. An animal pelt rug, a brown very similar to Kouga's Sengoku attire, decorated the carpet under the coffee table in front of the sofa.

Kagome smiled nostalgically. "Kouga, your apartment is so…"

"What?" Kouga questioned, turning around from his place in front of the refrigerator to view her over the bar, separating the surprisingly spacious kitchen from the other rooms.

"You." Kagome grinned, resuming her scrutiny of his living space.

Kouga smiled at her warmly, grabbing two bottles of water and bringing them over to her.

"Thirsty?" Kouga smirked.

"Yes. Thank you," Kagome smiled, taking the bottle of water Kouga offered her.

"No problem. I'll grab the book I want to show you," said Kouga as he turned from her, walking across the apartment toward the wide windows and balcony overlooking the Tokyo skyline.

Kagome walked around the living spaces. Her eyes scanned everything in sight, drinking in every detail. Wolf carvings on furniture were the most evident decorations. It was mostly minimalistic, which kept with Kouga. Kagome's eyes shifted across the rooms until they settled on something. She inhaled slowly, holding her breath, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Kouga?"

"Hmm?" He called casually from across the living room at a mahogany book shelf.

"Kouga…what," Kagome trailed.

Kouga looked toward the dining room, Kagome just out of his line of sight. He grabbed the book and made his way across the apartment where a carved, hickory hued bureau stood against the back wall. He observed her face, her stare, and followed her eyes to the object in question.

It was…the mirror.

Kagome gulped, words escaping her. She was able to formulate just enough of them. "Kouga. Is that…"

"The mirror from the castle," he finished for her.

"You…bought this from the exhibit?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," he stated.

"But…" she trailed again, shaking her head with confusion. "Why?"

"Because I…" he began. His jaw tightened in frustration. His heart commanded him to be truthful with her, but his head… "I need it for the youkai historical gallery I had told you about. It's a significant artifact from the Sengoku period."

That sounded reasonable. Kagome couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt, knew, he was leaving something out. Purposefully…

"Well, here it is," Kouga interjected, shoving the book into Kagome's arms, desperate to change the subject.

"Oof!"Kagome coughed, feeling the book pushed into her chest. "Uh, thanks."

Kouga nodded and gestured towards the table. "I don't have a study, so the table will have to do."

"That's just fine, Kouga," Kagome smiled, unaware of Kouga's awkwardness.

They sat together side by side, their shoulders grazing affectionately. Kagome scoured page after page to locate the information she sought, Kouga leaning over her shoulder to assist in her research, and to make closer contact with her body.

Kagome smiled to herself. That gesture she picked up on rather well.

"Here it is, Kagome," Kouga said while placing his clawed finger on the current page, jarring Kagome out of her musings.

Kagome stared at the page in question. She began to scan the source, her brows furrowing in concentration. "Let's see. Dokan Ota…he was a Buddhist priest, died in 1486…okay, I know those things." She placed her finger upon the page as she scanned, using it as an indicator as she read each line.

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

"What did you find?" Kouga questioned calmly.

"This says that he was a vassal for the Uesugi clan in the Sengoku period. It says that he was…" Kagome paused, brows furrowing with surprise and saddness, "murdered by the Uesugi clan. They thought he betrayed them..." Kagome finished quietly. She felt empathy for this poor man, wronged by those whom he loved and protected.

Kouga remained silent, watching Kagome's reactions. He watched her inhale deeply, emotion flickering across her lovely face.

Kagome continued reading aloud. "It mentions a legend. Supposedly, Dokan met a beautiful Miko after becoming a priest. They loved each other immeasurably. Even after his death, it says their love lived on…"

Kouga watched Kagome intently, his scrutinizing blue eyes not once leaving her beautiful face.

"His death was tragic. But…" she smiled sadly, glancing up to meet Kouga's gaze, "his love seems like it was powerful and enduring. He was blessed to experience a love like that."

"Yes,…he was," Kouga replied pensively.

"What a beautiful thing, to have such a strong and unending love," Kagome mused, resting her elbows on the table and placing her chin upon her open palms, looking up towards the ceiling wistfully.

"Yeah," Kouga responded quietly, moving his hand to the back of Kagome's head, gently combing his hands through her silky raven locks. He couldn't help but touch her. His eyes grew distant, painful memories from the past flooding back into his mind. In that moment, he desperately needed to know she was here with him, and not a ghost.

Kagome lifted her head off of her hands, placing her palms upon her thighs below the table top. "Kouga?"

"Yes, Kagome," Kouga replied distantly, his clawed fingers still grazing Kagome's midnight hair.

"Was it like that for you…and your mate?"

"What?!" Kouga asked, shaken from his reverie.

"Your love with her, was it like Dokan's?"

Kouga sighed, reluctantly removing his hand from Kagome's hair and combing it through his own. He was silent for a while, contemplating how to answer her complicated question. He opened his mouth, but suitable words would not follow. He hung his head, resigned to admit the truth, as little as he could.

"Yes…"

Kagome found sudden renewed interest in the book, staring at the current page while the words swam together in blurry waves.

She shook her head, closing her eyes to still her swirling head. She was sure she had imagined the fleeting glint in the mirror in her periphery.

"Kagome?" Kouga questioned worriedly.

Kagome plastered a forced smile on her face. She couldn't have fooled another human, let alone a youkai with powerful senses. Kouga noticed the change in her demeanor immediately, her scent converting from contented to troubled.

"Kagome, what…"

"I just remembered I promised Mom I would help her with something," Kagome lied, suddenly anxious to escape Kouga's apartment.

"O, okay," Kouga replied, puzzled, standing as she stood abruptly from the table.

Kagome made her way to the door, but paused and turned back toward Kouga. She smiled genuinely this time, at least on her lips. The smile did not quite reach her conflicted eyes.

"Thank you, Kouga, for helping me. I'll need to head back to the Feudal Era and share this information with 'past' you."

Kouga studied Kagome's face, searching for clues, hints, anything to understand why she became suddenly distant with him. He walked to her side, unconsciously placing his hand upon its second home, her cheek, gently massaging her skin with his thumb.

"When will I see you again?" Kouga questioned, fighting to hide his inner turmoil. Kami, how he hated to let her go.

"I, I'm not sure…" Kagome replied, looking down pensively. She was answering him honestly enough. She had no guess how long she would be staying in the Sengoku period this time.

Kouga slipped his finger under her chin and gently raised her face so her gaze could meet his. She complied, submitting to him, meeting his eyes transiently. Kouga furrowed his brows with confusion, a sadness seeping into his blue eyes at her unexpected emotional distance.

"Whenever you come back," Kouga began, leaning down toward her mouth and placing a gentle, lingering kiss upon her lips, "I'll be waiting."

333333333333

Through the mystical looking glass, Dokan Ota watched the scene unfolding before him with horror. The background looked different, foreign, but it seemed like the inside of someone's living quarters. He couldn't hear the words that were spoken, but he watched the way his love affectionately smiled at the demon man. He observed the loving way the youkai returned her gaze. He noticed their bodies leaning against each other, as if they craved the other's touch. He saw that demon's hand in her hair…and a fleeting image of his lips tasting hers.

Then, the image faded into darkness.

Dokan felt his ethereal blood boil, his soul seething with rage. His transparent hands drew into tight fists, his eyes flashing red. He squeezed his palms together, beginning to feel flesh in place of spiritual energy.

"That's it, Dokan," Naraku's image snickered, materializing slowly from the purple mist spreading throughout his prison. "Feel the rage. The anguish of watching your lover in another's arms," Naraku's mystical image smiled sinisterly.

Dokan's fury intensified, his body pulsing and solidifying. He began to feel his body, an actual living body, forming with each infuriating thought.

"Feel the anguish, Dokan. Embrace it. Your rage is your freedom."

At that, Dokan Ota roared, an inhuman howl erupting from his almost human like body. He would find her soon. He would save her from this demon and wreak havoc upon anyone who dared to stop him…


	9. Reappearance

A/N: Hello again! For anyone who has read this story through Chapter 7 prior to July 29, 2014, please re-read Chapter 7. I completely updated it, specifically one scene that was dramatically changed. I realized that (in addition to multiple typos I failed to notice...) I was rushing the story along, anxious to get to the good parts. I was thinking as an inpatient reader, not a writer. I completely updated it to make the story more believable and true to the characters. Re-reading the "new" chapter 7 is critical for better understanding and enjoying this chapter.

As always, thank you to all my readers for reading my first ever attempt at fanfiction. Please review if you wish so I will know if this works for you :). Thank you!

The Castle of Edo

Chapter 8

He scented her before she climbed to the top of the well. Her wildflower scent was unmistakable. He sauntered straight to the edge of the well, ready to help her up when she arrived at the crest.

Kagome's hands reached the lip of the well and she was pulled up before she could react. She didn't have a chance to utter a word when her lips were ravished, a familiar aura pulling her into him. It was utter bliss, their lips locking and transporting them to an isolated utopia of warmth, sensation, passion. Her lips needed his. She lost herself in him, fleeting feelings of doubt thrown away like unwanted clutter. She wrapped her arms around his neck, a small moan escaping her lovely lips as he kissed his way down to her neck.

"Kagome," he whispered huskily.

"Kouga," she whispered back, smiling like a young girl.

He reluctantly released his tight hold on her, pushing her back slightly to show her his dashing smile. She stared into his cerulean eyes sparkling back at her. His eyes reminded her of the ocean, and she became lost in them.

He cupped both of her checks in each hand, holding her tenderly against him. "I missed you," he said softly, leaning down to place another gentle kiss upon her lips.

He released his lips' hold on her, his face still hovering above hers, their eyes never tearing away from each other's.

"Kouga," Kagome began. Her body was on fire. She felt soaring energy surge between them, mystical electricity that tingled and heated her body, fluttered her heart, with each look, each loving word, each touch from him.

"Kinda late to be coming back, huh?

"Yeah…" Kagome trailed. "I, I felt the need to come back here right away." 'And get away from my thoughts…' she finished in her head.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Kouga smirked while pulling away from Kagome, searching an area behind her bow and quiver that were placed carefully upon the grass nearby. He found the item he had searched for and flashed Kagome a handsome smile.

"What is it Kouga?" Kagome chuckled, placing her hands upon her hips.

"For you," Kouga smirked, yet another bouquet whipped out so quickly it seemed to have materialized out of thin air.

"Thank you," Kagome replied genuinely, accepting the beautiful bouquet of violet May Irises. She brought them gingerly to her nose and inhaled their scent, closing her eyes in contentment. She opened her eyes, looking at the lovely purple petals. She frowned…irises. They made her think of someone, and brought back that nagging, unpleasant, unnamable feeling in the pit of her stomach that began yesterday.

"Kagome?" Kouga questioned, placing his hands gently on her upper arms. He immediately detected the shift in her scent. Contented to troubled.

Kagome shook her head slightly, studying the variations of the indigo buds wrapped tightly in her hands.

"These irises just made me think of Ayame. You know, since that what her name means…"

Kouga furrowed his brows, a tight frown forming on his handsome face. He rubbed Kagome's arms gently, reassuringly. "Kagome, don't worry about her. I am NOT going to mate her."

Kagome maintained her eye contact on the flowers before her. 'I already know that…' she frowned, her conflicted eyes distant.

Kouga gritted his teeth, a frustrated yet determined look filling his aqua eyes. "Kagome, I'll need to return to my pack soon. I've been absent far too long. Ginta and Hakakku are likely getting worn out. But I promise…" he said, his expression and voice changing, becoming softer, sweeter. He dipped his head level with Kagome's, prompting her to redirect her eye contact towards him. Troubled chestnut met bothered blue.

"I promise," Kouga repeated, his lips a breath away from hers, "I will take care of this mating ceremony thing. This forced thing with Ayame, it's over. I will not be taking a mate, period."

'For now,' Kagome thought, her brows furrowing in frustration and her eyes dipping down to the flowers again.

Kouga let go of Kagome, standing tall, peering down at her questioningly. "Kagome. Is something else troubling you?"

Kagome still could not make eye contact with him. The butterflies in the pit of her stomach…no, they were more like locusts, unwelcome wings fluttering in her belly, bringing with them a plague of unwanted feelings.

Kouga gritted his teeth, his fangs gleaming in the evening sunlight. "Are you thinking about Mutt-face?"

"Who are you calling 'Mutt-face', you mangy wolf?"

Kouga and Kagome were shocked silent, their eyes meeting briefly in acknowledgment that they had mutually heard the same thing. The same voice.

They slowly turned their heads to the side, locating the voice's origin. Kouga growled lowly, glaring at their intruder. Kagome inhaled sharply and gasped.

Now, _now_ he chose to come back.

After all this time…Inuyasha.

333333333333

Kagome had returned to Sengoku with questions. A questioning heart, questioning how she really felt about Kouga, questioning how he really felt about her, questioning the purpose of them even being 'together' when he obviously would find someone else…Her emotions were a mess. And then, all of sudden, fate tested her. Of all people, human, hanyou, demon, whatever, Inuyasha materialized from the forest. She was dizzy, stumbling in her stance, everything spinning around her. Her stomach churned, panic rising like bile threatening in her throat. Her breathing was rapid, short unregulated breaths insufficiently filling her lungs. She placed her hand over her heart, a subconscious, futile effort to still her dysfunctional body.

"In, Inuyasha," she whispered, her voice far away, an effect of Kagome's dazed derealization.

"Kagome," Inuyasha responded tentatively, reaching his hand out to her. His brows furrowed with uncertainty. He was never able to voice his feelings with her, and now was not the time he could begin.

"Stay AWAY from her, Dog Breath," Kouga warned with a low growl.

Inuyasha turned towards Kouga and glared. "No, YOU need to stay away from Kagome."

"That's not going to happen!" Kouga snarled.

"What right do you have, anyway, seeing as how you apparently are going to take a mate very soon," Inuyasha smirked coldly.

Kouga growled furiously. That would mean…

"You stupid dog…" Kouga seethed through clenched fangs. "You were eavesdropping on our private conversation!"

Inuyasha placed his clawed hands defiantly on his hips, one resting on the hilt of his trusty Tessaiga. He growled. "Private conversation? Anything you have to say to Kagome you can say to me!"

"Whatever Kagome and I have to say to each other, or do with each other, is between us. It has NOTHING to do with YOU!" Kouga snarled.

"Inuyasha," Kagome spoke quietly, slowly beginning to feel her body again. She felt infuriated. Anger flooded her veins. She shook, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

"It has EVERYTHING to do with me!" Inuyasha raged. "After all, she's always loved me!"

Kagome inhaled sharply, staring wide eyed towards Inuyasha. He had never been able to tell her how he felt, or verbally acknowledge her feelings, but he could whip out the words like a weapon with Kouga?

"She loves you, huh?" Kouga countered, his brows furrowed and teeth bared in rage. "You sure about that, Dog Shit?"

The verbal assault continued. Kagome was speechless, watching the dispute play out like a dramatic theatrical production. She was an onlooker, watching as two suitors spared for the right to win the leading female's heart. She watched, silent, her body struggling again to reclaim her detached mind.

"What are you getting at, you damn wolf?!"

Suddenly, without a hint of a detectable aura, a tingling entity trapped Kagome's mouth, promptly applying pressure powerful enough to render her instant scream soundless.

"She knows the truth, Dog Shit. Everyone knows, and everyone has told her."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror. She felt a hand, sparking with spiritual energy, engulf her jaw and pull her roughly backward into what felt like a body. A man's body.

"Oh really? What does she know, Flea-Bag?"

Kagome jerked her head side to side, up and down, loose tendrils of her hair flying violently around her. The sparking hand clamped hard with each thrust of her head, the masculine creature's other hand squeezing her waist, both actions suffocating her.

"She knows you went after Kikyo! Even though she died, you still went after that woman, and not Kagome. You betrayed her!"

Kagome felt the fluctuating feeling of flesh transmuting into electric spiritual sparks and back again. Through her fear, she counted the metronomic beats between body and spirit.

"Shut up, Wolf. I will never let you protect Kagome!"

When she felt the creature's physical body fade, Kagome screamed shrilly, her throat instantly raw.

"KOUGA!"

333333333333

Kouga's breath caught in his throat. He whipped his body around, his eyes bulging in terror as he saw a sparkling shadow drag Kagome through the air and into the dark forest, her hand reaching out toward him desperately while the creature had his hands plastered against her mouth and abdomen.

Without hesitation, Kouga raced into the forest, crushing underbrush and thrashing trees as his feet pounded, his speed generating a blinding tornado of dust and debris behind him. His demon eyes were wide, both from instinctively scanning the forest and from fear, fear that Kagome, his woman, was in grave danger. His heart raced with anxiety and physical exertion, yet he flew through the forest, focusing on the transient wildflower scent marking the trail.

Kagome felt her body whipping through the trees, miraculously unscathed as the forest vegetation flew by in a blur. She realized she and the creature were encircled by an invisible force field, no doubt due to this figure's stunning spiritual energy. They soared through the tall oaks and pines. They finally stopped at a clearing, an audible brook bubbling in the background.

The creature instantly dissolved the barrier, the invisible walls folding upward with a lustrous lavender electrical outline, both sides meeting above their heads and disappearing from sight.

"My love…"

Kagome struggled against the figure's hand. His aura was familiar, disturbingly so. That mixture of demonic and spiritual powers…

Kagome gasped, finally seeing her captor's face as it was freed from the confines of the barrier and illuminated in the burgeoning moonlight above. Flowing ebony hair. Piercing sky blue eyes. Violet robes and matching hachimaki wrapped around his head and partly over his ears. It was no other than…

"Dokan…" Kagome realized, wide eyed.

Dokan raised his hand to her cheek, stroking it affectionately as he gazed at her longingly. Kagome wanted to be sick.

"Let me go you creep!" Kagome yelled as she pulled and struggled against him.

Dokan actually looked…hurt. His eyes softened, although his other hand wrapped more solidly around Kagome's bruised waist. His other hand moved upward into her hair, stroking strands of midnight away from her lovely face.

Kagome grimaced, each touch from him feeling like poison against her skin.

"He brainwashed you, that wolf demon." Dokan stated.

"No, he did NOT!" Kagome screamed, her hands fisting and pushing against Dokan's chest. He pulled her closer, pinning her fists and body tightly up to his. She felt his breath on the exposed flesh of her neck and cheek. She was disgusted.

"Remember me, my darling…Kasumi."

"Ka-Kasumi?" Kagome questioned. He silenced her, though, crushing his lips against hers. Kagome squirmed and struggled against him, her spiritual energy flaring. Could she hurt him at all, given his strong spiritual powers that matched her own?

"You should know your powers can not harm me." He grinned enigmatically at her, eliciting a frightening shiver down Kagome's body. "We are one in the same…"

Kagome shook her head, her eyes wide with terror. She watched as his eyes closed, his lips lowering to claim hers again. She wanted to throw up in his mouth. She screamed before his lips could engulf hers.

"KOUGA!" 'Where are you?' her mind pleaded, feeling the tingling of Dokan's flesh-like spirit lips a breath away from hers.

"No," Kagome cried, tears escaping her frightened eyes while pushing him mere inches away from her, her physical strength minimal compared with his. "NO!" she screamed louder. "I am NOT Kasumi or whoever your love was. I am Kagome! KAGOME HIGURASHI!"

Suddenly, Kagome fell backward hard against the ground. She cried in pain, squeezing her eyes shut from the jarring pain of being thrust into the earth. She simultaneously heard a howling roar, followed by a masculine yelp.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, afraid of what she may see. When she saw, she breathed deeply with tremendous relief. Her protector had arrived.

"Kagome, get back!" Her savior yelled, swiping his claws viciously at her kidnapper. Kagome crouched on her knees, unable to tear her eyes away from the brutal bashing, yet prepared to run if required. She watched as blood erupted from Dokan's spiritual body…

"He, he's bleeding?!" Kagome asked incredulously to no one.

Dokan and his adversary leapt apart, preparing the next attack. Dokan swiped his bloodied jaw, anger flaring in his cobalt human-like eyes. "You will pay for that, wolf."

"No, YOU will pay for taking Kagome!"

"She's none of your concern! She is MINE!"

Dokan levitated into the air, his eyes glimmering with a menacing crimson sheen, his arms outstretched with palms facing up toward the heavens.

Kouga watched with fury, transfixed by the site of his enemy. He was studying his adversary's actions, preparing for his counter attack.

Dokan's body began to glow with golden light, his open palms sparking with sun-like electricity. He grunted from exertion, his body wielding all of its physical and spiritual energy into preparing the monstrous spiritual attack to end this demon, once and for all.

Kouga observed easily how Dokan's attack required time and energy to build. He lunged towards Dokan, roaring with rage into the night, drawing his open hand behind him while pounding towards Dokan, claws outstretched and prepared to rip into Dokan's flesh…

"KONGOSOHA!"

Kouga's superb instincts stopped him just in time to watch as a barrage of diamond shrapnel blasted across the landscape like an open Japanese fan, crashing into Dokan's body like small, silvery bullets.

Dokan unleashed an unearthly scream, his body fading and imploding in a burst of golden light. The light sucked inward, manifesting in a star like beam, then burst into a purple haze before disappearing into the night.

Kagome, Kouga, and Inuyasha stared, stunned silent, breathing heavily and processing the event that just took place.

"Yo, Dog Shit, you almost killed me!" Kouga yelled, referring to the Tessaiga's wide spread adamant barrage attack.

"Would have been an added bonus," Inuyasha scoffed.

Demon and half-demon jerked their heads simultaneously when they heard a soft whimper from a mutually revered human. She rose to her feet, stumbling in her stance from the adrenaline plummeting in her body.

Inuyasha made a movement forward, but not quickly enough. He watched as Kouga bounded to Kagome's side, gently pulling her into his embrace, his eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritting with guilt. "Kagome…"

"K, Kouga…" Kagome stuttered quietly, her energy depleted. "You…came," she smiled weakly up at him.

He looked deeply into her chocolate eyes, his filled with concern.

"Kagome, I…I should have protected you! I should have paid attention instead of fighting. I…I," he trailed, burying his face into her raven hair blanketing her shoulder upon which he leaned. He shook against her, his fear for her life finally setting in. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, ordering her heart to regulate and inhaling Kouga's calming musky scent. His arms wrapped around her body protectively. She returned his embrace with equal fervor.

"K, Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned quietly, hints of worry and irritation laced through his words.

Kagome slowly backed out of Kouga's arms, reluctant to leave the security of his embrace. He growled as he watched her turn her attention to the half-demon dog.

She looked at Inuyasha ambivalently, her emotions masked by an elusive stare. She spoke nothing directly to him, her gaze finally faltering, falling to the forest floor beneath her feet.

"He called me his love again, Kouga." She spoke, not looking toward Kouga, nor Inuyasha, still speaking to the darkened dirt dusting the ground where they stood. "He…" she trailed, eyes narrowing in thought. "He called me Kasumi…"

Kouga walked up to Kagome, placing comforting hands upon her shoulders. She looked up toward him, meeting his scrutinizing gaze with weary eyes.

"Ka-Kasumi?" Inuyasha whispered across from them, paling. He knew that name…

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called desperately. "I have to talk to you. It's about…"

"Stop," Kagome whispered, her hands weakly balling into fists at her sides.

"But, Kagome, it's…"

"JUST STOP!" Kagome shouted, her wrath silencing both men at her side. "I would tell you the 'S' word a million times if I could!" She shouted, meeting Inuyasha's shocked stare with her fuming one. "But I can't!" She screamed, her eyes shutting tightly while she inhaled sharply, her breath bursting with emotion. "Because, it's not mine to say anymore…"

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, tentatively reaching his hand out toward her again.

"Kouga!" Kagome called desperately, prompting him to come to her immediately.

"Yes, Kagome?" He asked her, ready to fulfill her every need.

"Take me to the well. Please!" She begged, raising her head indignantly and pounding her fists downward, punching the wind away at her sides. "I have to get home!"

Kouga didn't respond verbally. Instead, he scooped her up into his strong, muscular arms, clutching her sobbing form against his body securely. He masked his emotions, focusing on maintaining his strength for her. But inside, he seethed. That stupid dog never did anything but hurt this precious woman. Whether he was physically absent or present, now or then or in the future, the mutt continued to claim and destroy some part of Kagome's heart, the heart the Kouga longed to claim as his.

333333333333

They made it to the well quickly, Kouga's feet light and swift as he bounded through the trees with Kagome protectively cradled in his muscular arms. When they arrived, he gently placed her upon the soft grass so that she stood, her porcelain face glistening beautifully in the moonlight. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, both from the chilly late spring breeze blowing past and the traumatic turmoil of tonight's encounter chilling her body.

Kouga bent down a few feet away, retrieving Kagome's forsaken bow and quiver. He carried it toward her, studying her body language with concern.

"Kagome…" he called softly, reaching out for her.

She backed away.

Kouga pulled his hand back, wounded by her response. His eyes fell to the verdant meadow they stood upon, staring blankly into the glowing grass wafting in the chilly breeze.

"I, I have to go back to the eastern tribe, Kagome," he said quietly, still studying the flowing field.

"I know…" Kagome responded, clutching her cold body tighter.

"I'll leave your bow and quiver in the protection of the old miko," Kouga stated, looking to the side across the moonlit meadow. "Kagome…I'll be gone for three weeks. Please," he began, turning to her fully, his eyes quivering with unspoken emotion, "promise me you'll stay in your time until I come back."

Kagome looked up, meeting Kouga's blue eyes, pooling with tumultuous emotions. Her expression softened, her eyes mirroring the feelings plaguing his. She nodded. "I promise."

Before she could refuse him, Kouga reached out for her, pulling her tightly into his embrace. His arms encircled her, drawing her fully into his warm, comforting, familiar body. She sighed against him, instantly calmed by his touch. He pushed her back slightly, gently and affectionately kissing her forehead.

He watched her climb onto the lip of the well, about to make the plunge into the growingly familiar blue light.

"Higurashi."

"What?" Kagome turned around, surprised by the sound of her last name on his handsome lips.

"I heard you tell him your full name when I found you. Kagome Higurashi."

"Yes, that's my last name." Kagome replied. She noticed Kouga's puzzled expression. "Um, it's the clan I belong to in my time.

Kouga smiled, a small genuine gesture lighting his otherwise gloomy demeanor. "I'm glad to finally know who you belong to."

Kagome smiled sadly. 'If only I knew who I belonged to…'

"I have to go, Kouga."

He nodded, his lips tight, fighting the fierce urge to pull her away from that wretched well and into his body, ravishing her lips with his…

"I know," he sighed.

"I'll be back. In three weeks?"

"Yes," Kouga confirmed.

Kagome turned her face away, the knot of conflicting feelings returning to her stomach. "Bye, Kouga."

"See ya, Kagome," he responded desolately, watching her vanish into the well's hazy blue beams.

333333333333

Kouga dismally walked toward the human village where the old miko resided, slowing his usual speedy pace. He wasn't excited about revisiting the human village, however receptive they behaved towards demons. He also did not want to give up Kagome's scent, still freshly wafting along the cool breeze blowing through the forest trees.

Kouga sighed. Could tonight possibly get any worse?

"What the hell are you doing with Kagome's bow, Flea-Bag?"

Apparently, it could.

Kouga gritted his teeth, clutching the bow tightly enough to create a small indentation in the strong sacred wood from his vice grip.

"Stupid, you're going to break it!"

"Shut UP Dog Shit!" Kouga yelled, eyeing his unwanted audience high in the oak tree next to him.

Inuyasha jumped down to the ground, landing on his feet in a kneeling position, but quickly straightening up to full height. He scowled at the wolf demon before him.

"I'll be taking that bow and quiver now, thanks."

"Like hell you will," Kouga retorted, pulling the bow and quiver into his body protectively.

"I'll give it to Kaede. Just hand it over," Inuyasha commanded, stretching out his clawed hand ready to take the bow and quiver, by force if necessary.

"Kagome's bow, Kagome herself, are not yours to keep any more!" Kouga shouted, his voice powerful enough to blow Inuyasha's silver hair away from his face.

Inuyasha scowled, "Where is she, anyway?"

"It's none of your damn business, Dog Turd. Now, get out of my way," Kouga said, pushing Inuyasha out of the way and resuming his mission of depositing Kagome's sacred items with her miko mentor.

"She's back in her time, isn't she?"

Kouga stopped. Inuyasha knew… He turned to face the mutt, baring his fangs, brows furrowing in anger. Of course he knew. He had known everything about Kagome, in another life. A painful pang of jealously permeated Kouga's gut.

Inuyasha smirked, his eyes shining with knowledge of Kouga's emotional shift. "Jealous?"

Kouga straightened to full height, slightly taller than Inuyasha, glaring daggers at the dog. He closed his eyes briefly, blue eyes flashing open confidently matching the smirk on his handsome lips.

"I have no reason to be, Mutt." He said, turning his back toward Inuyasha to continue his journey to the village. "Kagome's with me now."

Inuyasha stared at Kouga's retreating form, his fangs glistening through gritted teeth. That stupid cocky wolf always found a way under his skin…

An idea came to the hanyou. Inuyasha smirked, his eyes lighting with determination. He had something over the wolf. He would have to wait until the right time, but he would employ his plan soon…

333333333333

A wounded figure crumpled on the black floor, inside the black room with black ceiling that formed his prison, the only window to the outside world the mystical mirror that also locked him inside his eternal cell. Dokan had been battered by the diamond bullets blasting his esoteric flesh into dust, forcing his spirit back into this purgatory to regenerate strength. For a moment, he felt a body, a real, physical body, and real unsurmountable pain when that body was obliterated. Now, his pain was searing anguish, consuming his soul from inside out.

"You failed, Dokan."

Dokan Ota closed his spirit eyes tightly, clutching his gut in agony. He failed…

"You failed to save your love."

Dokan sobbed, tormented by his shortcomings. He failed her…

"But…" snicked the sickening voice, "you've begun the process to redemption."

Dokan opened his eyes. Was there hope?

"Naraku?"

Naraku's image smirked sinisterly. He was drawing the spirit in. His plan was moving along perfectly…

"Dokan, you have discovered the power in your rage. The anger fuels your body, fury forming your flesh."

Naraku watched as Dokan bared his teeth, his fangs, anger flickering in his eyes, causing them to flash red. Naraku smiled frighteningly, his eyes widening manically as he reveled in Dokan's self-demise.

"That's it, Dokan. Feel the anger, your hatred, for the wolf and dog who stole your love away from you yet again. Seek revenge, Dokan."

Dokan raised his ethereal hands, watching them pulse with golden light. They transiently felt like flesh, transforming between solid and transparent uncontrollably. He knew, believed, that soon he would gain control over the cursed gift this Naraku bestowed upon him. He would reclaim his lost love, and he would have his revenge upon those who robbed him of his life with her…

333333333333

A creature waited in the trees for a day and a half, watching, scenting the air, ensuring without a doubt that he was alone before he employed his scheme.

Especially making sure Flea-Bag had long departed the area.

Inuyasha smirked as he jumped from the tall oak in which he was perched. He stood in a beautiful meadow, not far from Kaede's village. He turned his body around, smiling cockily at the object before him. He would set his plan into motion, now.

"That mangy wolf may think he's won, but I will always have something he doesn't," he smiled as he walked toward the object, preparing to utilize his unique advantage over the wolf. He climbed on top, preparing to take a leap of faith.

"Ready or not, Kagome, here I come!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping into the well, immediately engulfed in the blue light that would inevitably transport him to her.


	10. Unrequited

A/N: Hello readers! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots of tension building, but a *cough*climax*cough* of sorts may be coming soon...;). I accidentally deleted my thanks to my recent followers when editing chapter 7, so...

Thank you to my newest followers: Kogita, Hanamaki, Italyy, SKiraNova, Small Town Girl 2014, shadow zombie, new-Necro03, Black Fox Kenzie, HanaithsFury, sesshomaru's wifey, kouga's older woman, Fearless miko, Izzy1001, KogitaTsuki, Sylean89, MoukoToradoshi1986, theladypantera. I appreciate you all very much reading my story!

Thanks Kogita for your support and encouragement :). Thanks for offering to help!

Thank you, theladypantera, for your encouraging words and praises! Your thoughtful feedback really reinforced my vision for this story, so thank you :). This wonderful lady has another great Kouga/Kag story you should check out called "Wind & Snow".

Thank you to my real life friend for reading and reviewing. J-cun, you know who you are ;).

Please review if you would like to let me know what you think! Thank you!

The Castle of Edo

Chapter 9

"Kagome?" Ms. Higurashi called in front of the young woman's closed bedroom door. She knocked lightly, knowing from the soft snoring on the other side that her daughter was still asleep.

Ms. Higurashi sighed and descended the stair case.

"I'm sorry, Kouga. She got home late last night and she is still asleep."

Kouga chuckled. "That's okay. She must be tired. I'll wait if that's okay."

Ms. Higurashi smiled at the polite demon. She liked Kouga very much. He was good to Kagome and good _for_ her.

"Kouga?"

"Hmm?" He responded casually.

"You may go upstairs and try to wake her if you wish," Ms. Higurashi proposed.

Over five hundred years old and Kouga still blushed from her suggestion.

Ms. Higurashi smiled. "It's ok, Kouga. I'm only worried about your wellbeing when you wake her up," she finished with a wink.

Ms. Higurashi left the room and Kouga ascended the stairs swiftly, heeding her suggestion of seeing Kagome in her room. In her bed… It was pure agony, having those thoughts of her and being unable to act upon them. Kouga shook his lingering thoughts away as he knocked and slowly, silently, entered Kagome's room.

There she was, asleep peacefully in her bed, tucked in cozily like a child with a sheet, comforter, and a throw blanket forming her snug little nest. Kouga walked to her, pulling down layers of covers so he could sit on the edge of her bed and make contact with her body. He began stroking her hair lightly, a warm smile gracing his lips, growing wider when he saw her smile in her sleep.

"Mmm, Kouga that feels so good…"*snore*

Kouga was sure Kagome had spoken in her sleep. 'She must be dreaming…about me? Kami, her words…she's going to undo me.'

Completely overcome by her beauty and a bit by lust, he bent down and grazed his lips against hers, leaving a light, teasing kiss.

Kagome uttered a small moan of delight. Kouga gritted his teeth, trying to control his wolfish instincts. This was becoming very difficult the longer he was around her, the more time they spent together. After their steamy kiss on the hillside, his imprisoned passion, feelings, desires, all were unleashed, ravaging his heart and body, the wolf inside pining for her.

"Kagome?" Kouga whispered, begging her to wake up and force him to escape his thirsty thoughts.

"Hmm…" Kagome mumbled. She opened her eyes half way, seeing a tall, dark figure beside her. She thought she was still dreaming, because the man had come right from her dream. Her very lustful dream…

"Kagome. It's me."

Kagome opened her eyes fully, rubbing the residual sleep dust from the inner corners outward with her fingers. Kagome eyed Kouga, sitting so close to her his upper thigh skimmed her hip. Then she remembered snippets of her erotic dream…with him. She blushed crimson.

Kouga was appreciating her natural wildflower perfume when he detected a fresh, musky scent. He growled lowly, knowing exactly what that scent meant.

"Kagome…" he whispered huskily, reaching down to place a slow, heated kiss upon her soft lips, swollen from slumber.

Kagome melted into him. Whatever conflicted concerns she thought and felt the days before were nonexistent. His lips ravishing hers, his musky woods scent, his touch electrifying her body, those were all the things that concerned her now. She instinctively rose up from the bed, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso, pulling his sculpted body into hers.

Kouga growled again, feeling her breasts push against him. He had one hand securely around her shoulder and placed behind her neck, pulling her further into the steamy kiss. His other hand was unconsciously squeezing her left hip, instinctually sliding forward to her upper inner thigh…

Kagome abruptly broke their embrace. "Oh my GOSH!" Kagome shouted. "I'm still in the clothes I wore yesterday. And I haven't bathed! Geez, I must smell horrible after all the running and craziness that went on in the Feudal era. And my hair!" Kagome fretted as she reached into her black, tangled mess.

"I kind of like the tousled, 'just out of bed' look," Kouga smirked suggestively.

Kagome blushed brightly. She tried to push away from Kouga to get up from bed. Instead, she clumsily fell into him, hurling them both to the floor.

"I see you wanted to change positions?" Kouga smirked, bending his elbows and sliding his hands casually under his head while his sky blue eyes darkened with desire.

Kagome turned cherry, connecting Kouga's provocative comment with her current position, sitting on top of him in a very sensitive and erogenous region…

"Well, I better get a quick bath!" Kagome interjected, launching off Kouga hard enough he grunted from her forceful thrust against his pelvic area.

Kagome quickly grabbed some clean clothes, eager to escape the spicy situation they had fallen into. It didn't help that Kouga was basically undressing her with his beautiful, bright blue demon eyes, or that he was wearing that sexy black t-shirt that so perfectly accentuated his muscular physique when he stretched on her floor, or that his attractive ebony hair tossed around him. It also didn't help, unbeknownst to Kagome, that her musky scent made it obvious to Kouga that she desired him. His eyes fixated on her like a hunter on his prey.

Kagome breathed deeply, attempting to act normal when all she could do was think about the handsome man in her room in so many inappropriate ways…

"So…after I get cleaned up, I need to go somewhere. Want to come with me?"

Kouga smiled dashingly. "But of course, beautiful lady."

Kagome blushed, again. So much blushing lately…

"Great!" She shouted overzealously. "We're going to the archery range. I need to practice my skills for whatever is coming up in the Feudal Era. I feel like it's about to become very serious and I haven't used by bow once."

Kouga nodded solemnly. He already knew what was about to take place…

"By the way…how did you know I was back, Kouga?"

Kouga smiled enticingly. "Remember how I said I could feel your presence?"

"Yeah?" Kagome questioned. That was still puzzling…

Kouga stood and walked toward Kagome, effectively trapping her between his body and the wall beside her bedroom door. He pushed his hands against the wall above her head. Her heart quickened and her body heated from his nearness. He bent down, his warm breath puffing against her neck. She shivered.

"I felt you come...home," he whispered against her skin. Kagome's face turned crimson.

Kouga grazed his lips against her neck, barely, teasingly. He slowly made his way from her neck across her cheek, meeting her lovely lips with his own. He kissed her slowly, passionately, pushing eagerly against her mouth. Kagome was stunned silent, surrendering to his tantalizing touch. She unconsciously grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him closer.

Then suddenly, too soon, his lips abandoned hers. Kagome reluctantly released her hold on him, and an unconscious sigh of disappointment. Kouga raised his head slowly, his wanting aqua eyes staring hungrily into hers. He removed his hands from the wall, placing a quick, chaste kiss upon her lips and standing to full height.

"I'll wait for you downstairs," he smirked, leaving Kagome with her thoughts.

When Kouga closed her bedroom door and Kagome was securely alone, she placed her hand against her heaving chest, feeling her heart beating wildly. She was left with thoughts, alright. Very impure thoughts, of him…

333333333333

'Hit the mark…' Kagome meditated, mentally reciting her ritual mantra while aiming her arrow at the target.

Kouga watched Kagome in awe. She was a strong woman, her power proliferating with each shot of her bow. Her spiritual strength was unmatched, making her as strong as any demoness. He gaped at her beautiful body as she posed perfectly for her next shot, her arm pulled back with flawless form, gracefully grasping the arrow with her nimble fingers. He watched as she let go, sending the arrow soaring ahead, striking the bullseye across the field…

'Take that, Dokan Ota!' Kagome thought.

Kouga gazed dreamily at the gracious goddess before him. She was exquisite as she shot another arrow flying across the field into the next target…

'Ha! You're purified!'

Kouga daydreamed about Kagome's pure heart, the heart that opened to everyone, that opened him…

'Eat dust, Demon!'

Kouga sighed serenely, content to watch Kagome practice all day…

"Yo, Earth to Kouga!"

"Haha, you're acting like a love-sick pup!"

Kouga jumped up and around, bounding into a battle stance, sighing with a mixture of irritation and relief when realizing it was…

"Ginta! Hakakku! What are you idiots doing sneaking up on your alpha?!"

The two wolf demons exchanged a glance and burst into giggles.

"Sneak up, on you?" Ginta laughed.

"You're never preoccupied enough to let your guard down, Kouga," Hakakku chimed in. "Unless it's with Kagome."

Kouga blushed, baring his fangs in annoyance. "Why you two…"

"Ginta? Hakakku? It that really you?!" Kagome smiled in surprise, placing her bow and quiver on the grass beside a tall oak and walking toward the trio of wolves.

"SISTER!" The two demons shouted together exuberantly, forgetting their pack leader and running straight toward the miko, group hugging the life from her.

"Or…nevermind," Kouga huffed when he was forgotten. "Hey," he yelled, noticing how Kagome was being squished between the two overly excited demons, "be careful with her!"

Ginta and Hakkaku broke away from her immediately, submitting to Kouga's command. Kouga nodded approvingly, satisfied with the two wolf demons' acquiescence. He opened his palm, making a pushing gesture against the wind, indicating that his comrades may continue their visit a bit more, gently.

"How have you been, Sister?"

"What have you been up to?"

"We haven't seen you for so long. This is amazing!"

"The pack has missed you."

"Whoa!" Kagome half shouted, raising her hands in front of her body indicating for them to stop. She laughed, "that's a lot of questions all at once. I guess Kouga told you that our timing is…off."

"Yeah, he kind of explained it to us," Hakakku remarked.

"He said you two haven't…" Ginta began.

"Ginta!" Kouga barked. Ginta jolted his gaze toward Kouga. He gulped, his eyes meeting his alpha's icy stare ignited with anger and fear. Kouga's eyes flashed a soundless warning to his underling, rendering Ginta silent.

Hakakku turned to his comrade densely. "It sure smells like they did."

Ginta jabbed Hakakku in the ribs. "Hakakku!" Ginta whispered, gesturing towards Kouga. "Shut up!"

Hakakku could hear Kouga growling lowly. He gulped too, falling silent in favor of self-preservation.

"What were you saying, Hakakku?" Kagome inquired politely.

"He was saying that he scented our lunch," Kouga answered for his beta, walking forward to Kagome's side and glaring back at his comrades as if to reiterate his earlier admonition. Ginta and Hakakku gulped. Despite the silent exchange, they understood loud and clear.

"Kouga, would you get the food set up on that picnic table? I need to go to the ladies room."

"Of course," Kouga smiled affectionately at Kagome. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her chastely while flashing a handsome smile.

Kagome smiled widely as she walked away with a little bounce in her step.

Kouga sighed, smiling softly as she sauntered away. He couldn't help smiling. He was smiling all the freaking time now, with her, without her, thinking about her, not directly thinking about her. It was like the beginning all over again. He was like a young man, with his first love…

"You two seem…close," Ginta remarked, he and Hakakku exchanging a glance, grinning like children.

"As a matter of fact, we are," Kouga stated assertively, placing his hands firmly on his hips for emphasis.

"Are you going to tell her soon?" Hakakku prodded.

Behind the group, Kagome was returning, climbing the knoll leading to the picnic area beside the archery range. She was now in earshot…

"What is there to tell?" Kouga countered, confliction flickering in his cerulean eyes.

Kagome paused, something inciting her to slow her pace…

"You have to tell her about the whole 'mate' thing, Kouga." Ginta advised. "She needs to know."

Kagome's heart quickened, in a sickening way…

"I can't…" Kouga said quietly through gritted teeth.

Kagome began to feel sick. That awful fluttering feeling, that plague of unwanted insects, was resettling in her gut…

"You should, Kouga."

"It's tearing you apart."

Kagome clutched her stomach, bending slightly. She believed she might actually vomit…

"I CAN'T!" Kouga hissed. "I…" he paled. He scented her, felt her presence nearby. He placed his right palm against his forehead, his blue eyes wide and heart racing with fear. He prayed she hadn't heard…

"I'm back!" Kagome shouted, forcing excitement. Emotionally, she was shaking, trembling with an unnamable yet grotesque feeling that every ounce of her was fighting to conceal.

Kouga scented an emotional change in Kagome's body. He also trembled with inner turmoil.

The group sat at the set picnic table, Kouga beside Kagome with Ginta and Hakakku across. They began their meal in silence.

"Do either of you have mates?"

Ginta and Hakakku glanced up from their full plates, surprised by Kagome's question. It was a natural one, really. Beside her, Kouga blanched.

"Yes," replied Hakakku first. "My mate and I have been together for 300 years. We have several scoundrel pups."

Kagome smiled in response, but it did not reach her eyes.

"I…did," Ginta responded desolately, his eyes studying the swirls and lines along the faded wooden picnic table.

"Ginta…" Kagome responded gently, understanding his quiet, grief laced words.

Silence again. Kagome knew it may not be wise to ask, but she had to know some things, things that Kouga was not planning to share with her that maybe the other wolves would…

"What's it like…to lose a mate?" Kagome asked, her eyes joining Ginta's in studying the wooden table's unique natural design.

"It's unbearable," Ginta replied, his eyes overcast with sorrow.

"Ginta…I'm so sorry. I, I shouldn't have brought it up," Kagome responded sympathetically, raising her eyes to the grieving wolf.

"It's okay, Kagome." Ginta said quietly. "I met her after you and Kouga…after you were gone from the Feudal Era. We lived together for over four centuries. She passed about 75 years ago…"

"Ginta…" Kagome began, her eyes misting in empathy for her friend. "I'm so sorry."

Ginta inhaled shakily, smiling wistfully at the memory of his beautiful mate.

"It's devastating to anyone. But to a wolf…unbearable isn't the word. A wolf demon's mate…she is his life. She becomes his other half. I've heard humans use this expression, but humans are fickle. Wolf demons mate for life. If one mate dies before the other, the living mate lives without half of himself. Something happens to us…I can't explain it, but when we mate our bodies, hearts, even to an extent our souls meld together into one. We know what our mate is thinking, what she is feeling. We feel, breathe, live from her aura. When we lose her…part of our world ends."

Kagome felt such sorrow for Ginta. How horrible he must be feeling. But another, darker feeling crept into her heart, a sinful emotion she was all too familiar with. Jealousy. Based on what Ginta just described…

"Can wolf demons ever love another if they lose their mate?" Kagome asked quietly, her hands balling into nervous, shaking fists under the picnic table.

Kouga paled. He knew exactly what she was thinking. Could he love her? His eyes widened, pleading silently with Ginta. Lie, dammit!

"No," Ginta stated, his eyes closing with sadness.

Kagome felt sick. She wasn't sure she would get up from the table before her barely touched lunch exploded from her stomach. She stood abruptly, tripping as she climbed over the table's bench seat and jumping to her feet. Kouga stood with her, his heart racing with fear. What was she going to do…

"I've, I've got to go…I told Mom I would be home to…help with…something," Kagome lied, turning her back to the shocked group of wolf demons at the table.

"K, Kagome…" Kouga called desperately, his hand reaching out for her. She stepped past him before his hand could touch her.

Kagome hurried to the discarded bow and quiver sitting carelessly against the tree. She picked them up shakily, slinging the bow roughly over her shoulder. She was dizzy, incoherent, but somehow she was able to walk, heading towards the archery range's small store to return the rented bow. She called from the side, unable to look toward the group, toward him. "Goodbye…" she called quietly, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

Kouga scented her tears. He jumped forward, his eyes bulging with fear. He had to reach her. She had to understand…

Two sets of demon hands caught him and held him back. Even with two of them, they struggled against his strength. He pulled violently against them, desperate to reach Kagome.

"Kouga," Hakakku called.

"Give her time to calm down," Ginta implored.

"IDIOTS!" Kouga roared, pulling his arms roughly out of their grasp and turning toward them menacingly.

"If anything happens…" he growled frighteningly, the threat glaring from his icy eyes, "if I lose her…" But he couldn't finish. He palmed the sides of his head, bending over in gut-wrenching agony. He had to make this right. He had to…

333333333333

Kagome awoke the next morning with a jolt. Sweat droplets dripped down her forehead, falling onto her face like her trickling tears had the night before. She sat up fully in bed, unconcerned by the blankets and sheet kicked carelessly to the floor in fitful slumber. She placed her forehead upon her open palm and squeezed her eyes shut, begging her mind to stop replaying that memory…

_She was running blindly along the sidewalks and across intersections towards her family's shrine after she escaped the wolf demons. Thankfully, she didn't nearly get hit by a vehicle this time. She couldn't fathom another encounter with Kouga, or anyone, right now. She had made it to the shrine and slowly ascended the tall staircase to her home, clutching her stomach and holding the arm rail like a life line. _

What had all this been? Their…relationship? Kouga admitted he had a mate in the past, and he had lost her. According to what Ginta had said…

But the way Kouga looked at her. The way he touched her. The passion and chemistry and adoration between them. It was all so, real! How could he fake that? How could he?

'He couldn't have lied to me…could he? I know he hasn't lied to me in the Feudal Era because he hasn't mated yet. Here, he told me it wasn't Ayame. Maybe he ends up finding some other wolf demoness. Either way…'

Fresh tears sprung from Kagome's eyes. She clutched the edge of her comforter, squeezing the fabric furiously with her fingers, her knuckles turning white. She displaced her despair onto the defenseless blanket. The pain that throbbed in her chest, burning through her throat, stealing her voice…she knew its name. She had bared this burden before.

Jealousy.

Kagome hung her head, eyes closed, another emotion consuming her. Regret. She immediately regretted indulging in her envy. It would not help her, only weaken her soul. She also regretted wanting something, someone, who she knew months ago had belonged to another. Kagome sighed shakily, exhaling her exacerbating emotions.

*PULSE*

Kagome's head shot up, her remorse momentarily forgotten. She felt youkai. She climbed out of her bed quickly, crossing the room to change into fresh clothing before descending the stairs. She barely brushed her bangs when she threw the hairbrush hastily and exited her room. She sprang down the stairs, her feet flitting quickly with each step. At the bottom, her eyes flew upward, meeting a familiar stare.

It was him.

Pain pierced Kagome's constricting chest. Despite all that she knew, without him uttering a word of it to her, she could not deny her desire for this man. She clutched her fist to her chest unconsciously, trying in vain to still her searing heart.

"Kagome?" he questioned, his blue eyes swirling with emotion. Uncertainty, sorrow, fear…everything swam together in those aqua pools.

"Kouga," Kagome whispered. Why was simply saying his name so incredibly difficult?

"Kagome, I," he stammered, closing the distance between them and reaching out for her. Kagome almost gave in, almost fell into his solid arms, almost squeezed his body to hers desperately with all strength physical and spiritual she possessed.

She turned away.

Kouga lowered his extended hand, his eyes following his falling arm, finding the floor. Ms. Higurashi really kept the carpet clean…

Kouga sighed, briefly shutting his eyes. "Kagome, I…I know what you're thinking…"

"No…I don't think you do," Kagome replied quietly, her eyes also studying the spotless carpeted floor.

'Did he…lie to me?' Kagome thought sadly.

"I didn't lie to you…" Kouga told Kagome, determined sincerity shining in his sapphire eyes.

'He…he led me on…'

"I did not lead you on."

'What Ginta said…'

"It's not what it seems, Kagome. It's…It's complicated."

'He'll never feel toward me…like he did with his mate…'

"I do."

Kagome jerked her head up, meeting Kouga's blue eyes boring into her soul. She squinted, scrutinizing his stare and his words. "What…what did you say?"

"I…" Kouga began…

"Where the HELL is Kagome? And what is that stench?! I know it from somewhere…"

Kagome and Kouga's heads snapped up, their despondent dialogue abandoned, interrupted by the intrusive booming voice. A very familiar voice…

A man with shiny, streaming hair rounded the corner from the kitchen, spying Kagome in the living room.

"Kagome," the masculine figure called, his words harsh with impatience.

Kagome hazel eyes widened in surprise. She had forgotten that he could come through the well…and spoil serious conversations she attempted to have with Kouga...

"Inu…Yasha?"

Kagome turned her head sharply toward Kouga, hearing the hanyou's true name from his lips for the first time. She peered at him as he paled. "Kouga…?" she asked, her brows furrowing questioningly.

"Flea-Bag?!" Inuyasha hollered incredulously.

"How are you...?/How are you…?" The full and half youkai simultaneously interrogated.

Kagome shot her head between the two men side to side, swaying with dizziness.

Inuyasha stared at Kouga, dumbfounded. He wasn't supposed to be here… Frustrated, Inuyasha growled through bared teeth. "Since when do you actually use my name? Must be some low down wolf trick. And how the HELL did you get through the well?! Wait," Inuyasha paused, leaning his head toward Kouga and squinting his eyes in inspection. "Did you age?"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "I didn't come through the well. I LIVE here."

Inuyasha took a step back, eyes filling with confusion. "What? You…live here?"

"Yes," Kouga stated matter-of-factly. "I am 500 years older than when you last saw me. And," he continued, pursing his lips and furrowing his brows broodingly, "I haven't seen you since then."

Inuyasha shook his head, ridding himself of the shock of seeing his rival in the future, the place he was supposed to have an advantage over him… He gritted his teeth impatiently. "Whatever, wolf. I don't have time for you. Kagome," he stated determinedly, "you've got to come back, now. We have to talk."

Kagome barely raised her hand in protest when she heard…

"She's not going with you anywhere," Kouga interjected, unconsciously and protectively stepping in front of Kagome.

"Yes, she is!"

"No way, stupid dog."

Kagome felt her body begin to tremble as she gritted her teeth…

"Get out of my way, you damn wolf!" Inuyasha yelled, attempting to reach behind Kouga for Kagome's arm.

"Not happening," Kouga barked back, flexing his claws and glaring threateningly towards the hanyou.

Kagome pressed her right hand into a tight fist, her knuckles turning white and nails digging into her skin…

"What's it to you anyway, Flea-Bag? Kagome belongs with me and you know it."

"She does NOT. She is MY…" Kouga stopped. He clamped down hard, biting his tongue and his words, silently seething through bared fangs. He balled his hands into fists at his sides, glaring daggers at the dog. How he wanted to punch that dog shit right now…

"What? Your woman? In 500 years I think you would have grown up a little…" Inuyasha bullied.

Kouga raised his clenched fist, instinctively preparing to engage in battle.

"Kouga!"

Kouga relaxed his pugnacious posture, submitting to the petite priestess at his side. He felt her calming touch on his chest.

"Please, stop." She pleaded. "It's okay."

Kouga nodded, dropping his hand and eyes, again, to the floor.

Inuyasha growled, observing the affectionate exchange between Kagome and 'future' Flea-Bag.

"Well, aren't you a couple of love birds?" Inuyasha scoffed, folding his arms across his chest, burying his hands in his crimson haori. "Kouga, you're an old geezer now. Shouldn't you have a mate or something?"

Kagome held her breath, her stomach churning. Kouga growled at Inuyasha, an angry gleam in his icy eyes.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Mutt-Face."

"It is my business if it has to do with Kagome," Inuyasha said, turning to the young woman who was facing the staircase, her eyes fixated on the brown wooden railing, away from the two men determined to rip her heart apart.

"Kagome, if he has a mate, you need to know. All demons, especially wolf demons, are very dedicated to their mates. If he has, or had one, he will never be able to love you."

Kagome turned in the direction of Inuyasha and Kouga, her brown eyes refusing to meet sun or sky. "Like you were never able to love me, Inuyasha?" Kagome uttered coldly.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said, taken aback by her using his advice against him. "This has nothing to do with me," he growled.

"It has EVERYTHING to do with you!" Kagome shouted, facing Inuyasha and erupting with emotion like a fiery volcano.

Inuyasha growled impatiently. "Well if you can bear to tear yourself away from Flea-Bag for two seconds, we NEED to talk!"

"Do you mean talk about the spirit in the Feudal Era?" Kagome questioned. "Because that's all I'm discussing with you."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha rebutted, her name resonating off his tongue like a mother warning a small child.

Kagome growled, balling her hands into frustrated fists. "Inuyasha, you are NOT going to barge into my life after all this time, after forgetting me…" Kagome cried, her voice cracking with escaped emotion. She inhaled sharply, rebuilding her resolve and verbal barrage. She shook her head vehemently.

"Both of you, just…" Kagome seethed through clenched teeth, balling her hands into tight fists. "GET OUT!"

Kouga hung his head dejectedly. Inuyasha stared at Kagome like she spouted seven youkai heads. Inuyasha reacted first, growling frustratingly through clenched teeth.

"FINE! I'm outta here, but you're coming back soon or I'll come back here and take you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I promised Feudal Era Kouga that I would be back in two and a half weeks, and I intend to _keep _my promise to him…" she trailed. She didn't have to look at present Kouga to know her words would wound him. Her jealousy was a venomous weapon.

Inuyasha growled. "That's too long…"

"It will have to do!" Kagome shouted, her emotional energy and patience depleted. "Now you two need to LEAVE!"

"Keh! I'm outta here!" Inuyasha retorted before leaving through the kitchen door, slamming it on his way out and undoubtedly bounding to the wellhouse.

"Kagome," Kouga pleaded quietly, pain painting his eyes a sad, smoky blue.

Kagome was quiet for a moment, her head hung dismally. "Please Kouga…"

His head perked…

"Leave."

His heart dropped. But...

"I won't lose you, Kagome." He spoke softly, staring at the progressively familiar floor with cream colored carpet. His voice was quiet, yet teeming with fervent determination. "Despite what you think," he said, reliving the moment before Inuyasha's intrusion, when her thoughts telepathically transmitted into his…

"I love you."

Kagome's world stopped. Had she just heard…

The door shut. Before she could question it, Kouga was gone.

333333333333

Knock, knock!

'Ugh, can't everyone just leave me alone?' Kagome thought sullenly. "Who is it?" she asked, forcefully masking the irritation in her tone.

Kagome's door cracked open and her mother's forever friendly face appeared.

"Kagome, I hate to bother you dear. I know you've had a hard evening…" Ms. Higurashi stated with loving concern that reflected in her hazel eyes. She sat on the edge of Kagome's bed, the younger woman curled up comfortingly under the warm covers.

Kagome sighed, her muddled emotions escaping with her breath. "It's okay, Mom." Kagome smiled softly. Her mother frowned.

"Kagome, you know I refrain from giving you advice most of the time. I do that because I have always wanted you to find your own way." Ms. Higurashi smiled, brushing a piece of Kagome's hair away from her face. "You have grown into such an intelligent, caring young woman."

Kagome smiled slightly. She could always depend on her mother.

Ms. Higurashi frowned, her eyes distant, thoughtful. "Kagome, please think about something for me?"

Kagome looked expectantly at her mother. "What is it, Mom?"

Kagome's mother smiled. "Don't think about what you should do or what you think 'makes sense'. To get through this, for everything to work out the way it is meant to be…" she continued, gently placing her hand upon Kagome's upper chest beside her shoulder. "You must follow your heart."

'_It's ye heart ye must follow.'_

Kagome's eyes widened as Kaede's advice, mirroring her mother's, came rushing back, her thoughts and heart racing from the uncanny coincidence. Kagome's mind was spinning as Ms. Higurashi kissed her on her forehead, standing and quietly leaving the room with a wistful smile.

Kagome stared at the comforter covering her body. Visions flashed through her mind. There was a man with long, flowing hair. He held her against his body, the two fused together as one while flying through the air among the forest trees. She saw him smiling at her. She envisioned his exotic eyes staring into hers, showing his love plain and clear despite anything spoken or unspoken between them. She touched her lips, feeling the memory of his mouth upon hers.

Kagome felt her feelings for him flood her body. She was never meant to be with him, but fate threw them together. His heart had belonged, still belonged, to a past lover, yet her heart could not abandon him despite her mind screaming at her to let go. She did not want to let go, because letting go would mean falling from his embrace when all she desperately wanted, needed, was to fall into his arms forever.

'_Keep your heart open, child. Love will find you…'_

Kagome abruptly stood from her bed, determination directing her steps as she ran down the stairs and out of her home, running after the man she loved.


	11. It's You, Part One

A/N: Hello my fabulous readers! It took me a bit longer than normal to get this chapter out, but I wanted to make sure it was just right. I hope it is just right...ugh... I may be moving to promised bi-weekly updates since some of my activities of daily living (like, say, housework...) have taken a back seat. Why engage in monotonous, boring chores when one could be writing and living in a beautiful fantasy world? :D I will still strive for once per week and I am currently working on the next chapter, so we'll see if I can keep up my weekly updates. We'll see...

Thank you to my new follwers!: ladyluck1155, inkymuse1, SoulsLoveWeapon, green-angel-87, Pheonix87, bertabee, SDyer19871, thalia0204, swasdiva, PoisonedJoke.

Thank you, theladypantera, for your ongoing support and fanfic friendship. You are awesome! Hugs! - Check out her story, Wind & Snow, if you have not already!

Thank you, swasdiva, my real life peep, for your encouragement. You need to write your amazing stories too ;)

I really hope this chapter lives up to what I envisioned. I've been looking forward to writing this part for the entire story.

Now, without further ado, here is your...Chapter 10 :)

The Castle of Edo

Chapter 10

Part One...

Back in Sengoku…

The wind whipped his hair behind him wildly, stinging his skin from the speed of his lunging legs. He was hurrying there so he could hurry back. Her image pushed him forward, her face fueling his feet as he flew across the flourishing forest floor. He was almost there.

He scented it before he saw it. The unique scent of the pack, his pack, wafted past, the image of the majestic mountain side appearing shortly after. His lungs burned, sweat coating his forehead from his grueling pace, but he pushed harder. The cliffs came and he leaped lithely, though his legs felt like lead, until he reached the crest.

He was panting and parched. It was rare for him to feel so fatigued, but he stretched his physical limits running relentlessly from the well. It was harder without the jewel shards, his abilities hindered. He hated it. He placed his palms upon his bent knees, head hanging, heavy breaths huffing in and out. He just needed this moment to compose himself…

"Kouga! You're back! Hakakku! He's back!"

No such luck.

Kouga stood abruptly, startled by Ginta's ear-piercing excitement. He sighed loudly from fatigue and frustration. He forced his breath to regulate, refusing to show any weakness, even to his two most trusted comrades. He watched as Hakakku sprinted swiftly to Ginta's side.

"Kouga!/Kouga!" the two Betas shouted excitedly, animatedly greeting their alpha.

Kouga placed his fists on his hips, projecting authority to his two right hand men. "So, have you managed to keep MY tribe together while I've been absent?"

Ginta and Hakakku exchanged a mutually irritated glance. "Everything is fine Kouga," Ginta answered first. "Although it's not exactly easy when your leader tells you he'll be gone for two weeks and he's actually gone for nearly three months…"

Ginta paused, scenting the air. Kouga carried another scent, smelling of summer wildflowers. It smelled awfully familiar…

"No way…" Hakakku mused after sniffing the wafting wind. He sniffed again. His nose did not deceive him. "Is that…is that sister's scent?!"

Ginta stepped toward Kouga and scented him. His eyes widened. "Oh man, it is! She's alive?! Wow, this is awesome!" He sniffed again, grinning mischievously. "You are REALLY covered in her scent, Kouga."

Kouga put his hands up embarrassedly. He responded with quiet austerity. "Keep it down, you two. We have some things we need to discuss…"

"Kouga? Where the hell have you been? We've been here for two weeks!"

Kouga eyes shot to the side. He had not heard that baritone voice in years…

"And who's scent are you covered with?" the deep voice demanded. The older male scented the air. "Another female…" he growled. "Kouga, I did not raise you to…wait a minute…"

Kouga paled as the other wolf demon scented the air again…

"You…you've been with…a HUMAN?!" the voice snarled incredulously.

Kouga's expression morphed, anxiety shifting to anger. His instincts burned to protect her honor. "Her name is Kagome. And yes, Father," Kouga challenged. "I have. What of it?"

Kouga's father emerged from the shadows. His long ebony hair was pulled back into a low braid, his hazel eyes glaring at Kouga indignantly. "What are you thinking? What are you doing with her, anyway?..." Kouga's father sneered. "Are you…practicing?"

Kouga bared his fangs, spreading his legs apart and fisting his hands, instinctively shifting into a battle stance. "How DARE you! No, I've not been 'practicing' ANYTHING with her!"

Kouga's father growled in response. "You're showing a lot of emotion for a weak human girl. Have you forgotten your mating ceremony with Ayame takes place in TWO WEEKS?"

"It was going to. I'm calling it off." Kouga affirmed.

Kouga's father snarled, his body language beginning to mirror his son's. "What do you mean, 'call it off'? You can't do that!"

Kouga smirked. "I can and I will. I am Alpha of this pack. I answer to no one!"

"You HAVE to if you want to keep your tribe together! You do what's best for your pack!" Kouga's father glowered.

"I don't love her!"

"This has nothing to do with love!"

"I will NOT mate her, Father!"

"You were instructed to! You must…"

"I LOVE KAGOME!"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"SATOSHI!" cried a new voice. A feminine voice. A very powerful, authoritative feminine voice. Kouga and his father, Satoshi, were silenced simultaneously. Satoshi remained quiet to appease his mate, for now. Kouga slowly stepped toward the shadows shrouding the cave's interior.

"Is that you, Mother?" Kouga asked, his voice shifting, harshness softened.

A beautiful copper haired wolf demon with brilliant blue eyes emerged from the shadows, a jubilant smile gracing her lips. "Kouga!" she exclaimed, rushing to embrace her son she had so long ago let go. "My son. How I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Mother," Kouga responded, accepting her embrace and hugging her hard. He closed his eyes, a genuine smile softening his features as he buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her comforting scent.

His mother pushed him back gently, studying Kouga's eyes, his scent. She frowned, confusion furrowing her brows. "Kouga? Where have you been?" she asked quietly, her astute aqua eyes studying her son's.

Kouga dropped his gaze guiltily. "It's complicated, Mother."

The wind began to pick up, a brisk breeze blowing stray strands of hair from the wolf demons' faces, no one noticing the shift.

Satoshi scoffed. "Ha, complicated? Did you smell him, Kokoa? He reeks of a human girl!"

Kokoa pushed lightly on Kouga's shoulders. Of course she had scented the girl. "Kouga…"

Kouga glanced toward his mother, immediately darting his eyes to the stony silver walls. Did they appear darker than when he had arrived?

Satoshi became impatient. He stomped to Kokoa and Kouga, shoving his son out of his distant daze. Kouga whirled, his hair flying in the whipping wind. "What was that about?!" Kouga snarled.

"You owe us an explanation! We came here for your mating ceremony. I left my Alpha without one of his betas for this occasion. Now," Satoshi demanded, shoving Kouga again, "tell us what the HELL is going on?"

Kouga gritted his teeth in frustration. He didn't need this. There was too much going on. The demonic presence. Kagome…

"Satoshi…" Kokoa pleaded. "Stop, please…"

"No! If he's involved with a human…"

"ENOUGH!" Kouga roared, pounding the darkened stone wall, emotionally charged energy crashing through rock and spewing stone bits and dust into the swirling air. "Father or not, I am alpha of this tribe. I COMMAND that this conversation ends. NOW!"

Satoshi balled his hands at his sides. He looked away, anger flashing in his hazel eyes, masking other intimate emotions that only his mate understood. "Fine, Kouga…" Satoshi seethed through clenched teeth.

Kouga narrowed his eyes. "Fine?" he questioned quietly.

"Nnnnnngh!" Satoshi growled, slapping his palm tightly over his face, shielding his eyes from his audience. He shook his head back and forth repeatedly, frustration fueling his psychomotor agitation.

"Satoshi…" Kokoa cooed. She knew he was struggling…

"Father?" Kouga probed.

"I CAN'T go through this again, Kokoa!" Satoshi snapped. He shoved Kouga as he pushed past, hurriedly passing his concerned mate.

Kouga's eyes followed his father as the older male disappeared into the cave interior. He made a move to follow, but a delicate hand pressed lightly against his chest, stopping him.

"Kouga, give him time."

Kouga looked at his worried mother. His eyes softened and he nodded.

"Kouga?/Kouga?" chirped two meek voices from the far side of the ledge.

Kouga turned abruptly to his betas, having forgotten their presence during the tense familial exchange. Then he gazed outward, across the valley and hills and trees, watching as the clouds darkened from icy gray to charcoal. A storm was approaching. The rain was only the beginning.

"Can you feel it?" Kouga wondered, his ebony hair waving in the growing wind.

Ginta and Hakakku looked at each other nervously. "Yes," Hakakku replied. "The rain…"

"And the demonic energy fueling it," Ginta finished.

Kouga stared toward the sky, transfixed by its ominous sheen. The foreboding storm symbolized something, perhaps foreshadowing the darkness growing and spreading from the demonic presence. From Dokan Ota…

"I found Kagome shortly after I left the cave. When I found her, we were thrown into the middle of a mysteriously growing demonic presence, much like Naraku…"

"Kouga?" Ginta questioned dubiously.

Kouga raised his hand to silence his underling. "Kagome and I have been on a quest to figure this out and put this thing to rest. I have a bad feeling about it…" Kouga trailed, staring into the hypnotizing sky.

"Kouga, why didn't you come back and tell us…" Hakakku began.

"Because that thing keeps trying to take Kagome!" Kouga lashed out, spinning suddenly to meet the stares of his betas. "I have to protect her!"

Kouga's mother's eyes widened. She was listening intently. "Kouga," Kokoa called.

Kouga immediately turned to her, his betas' eyes following his. "Yes, mother?"

"May I talk to you somewhere privately?" she asked, her mouth morphing between a forged smile and an honest frown.

Kouga nodded, his eyes scrutinizing her expression.

Ginta and Hakakku exchanged a glance. "We'll wait for you inside the cave, Kouga," Ginta called as he and his comrade respectfully left Kouga and his mother alone.

They stood together silently until the others were well into the cave. "Mother, what…"

"Let's walk, Kouga," his mother smiled. She hooked her arm around his as they walked up the mountain side, finding a small ledge upon which to sit and watch the storm clouds roll in. They sat silently for several moments.

"Kouga, do you remember your sister?"

Kouga snapped his head toward his mother, his brows furrowing with confusion. Where was this coming from? "Yes, of course I remember Suki. Why? What does she have to do with anything right now?"

Kouga's mother looked wistfully toward the sky, her shoulders slumping with sadness. "She has to do with everything."

"What?..." Kouga glared at her, confusion filling his eyes.

"You were so young when she left," his mother mused, staring distantly into the darkening dusk. "It was 80 years ago. She was so inquisitive about the human world. She would sneak off against your father's orders, against my advice…" Kokoa smiled reflectively, shaking her head, reliving a memory. Her smile faded, sliding into a sad frown. "She met a man, a human. He exemplified human flaw. He was charming, but fickle. Loving, but lecherous. He seduced Suki. She left the tribe and went to him. She mated with him, but he did not take her as his mate, his one and only. She...she..." But his mother couldn't continue, instead grief ridden tears falling from misty blue eyes.

Kouga wanted more from her, wanted to ask so many questions. It had been a mystery to him back then, his sister's sudden disappearance from his life. There was more his mother wasn't telling him. Would she ever tell him?

"Mother. What?..."

She held her hand up to silence him, turning her grief stricken face away.

"Please..." she begged quietly. "Please don't ask me anymore right now...and please don't discuss this with anyone, even your father."

"But, why? Why not Father? And don't the others..."

"No," his mother interrupted harshly. She inhaled slowly, shakily, her voice softening. "We blamed Suki's disappearance on a youkai attack. We covered it. We wanted to protect her...her reputation with the tribe. Only we and a few trusted relatives in our tribe know the truth."

Kouga silently shook his head, nodding his understanding. His mind raced with hypothetical scenarios, possibilities...What had happened to his sister? Perhaps one day he would find out...

He felt a delicate yet strong hand grasp his, squeezing his palm lovingly.

"Kouga, you are our only child. Your father may be harsh, but he doesn't want to lose you. He lost Suki when she mated a human. Please understand…"

"I understand," Kouga replied firmly, squeezing his mother's hand before releasing it. He stared into the stormy sky, brooding while the brewing breeze blew his black hair behind him.

"The royal youkai often use mating as a means to unite clans or tribes or keep demons in line." Kokoa explained, watching the weather worsen with her son. Kouga turned his eyes toward his mother, listening respectfully. "They are no different than human royals in that respect. But, the average demons, the majority, know the secret of our ancestors, the instincts that youkai leaders often fight against."

"What is that?" Kouga asked quietly.

Kokoa turned her gaze to her son. She smiled fully at Kouga. He was relieved to see that smile grace her lips again. "I cannot speak for other demon species, Kouga, just wolf demons. When a wolf demon finds his mate, it is so much more than physical attraction. His inner wolf recognizes her before he comprehends it. The wolf sees no one but her. It will die to protect her. It will fight to protect her honor. She is its air. It's reason for being alive…"

Kouga's heart fluttered. What she was describing…

He felt his mother's gentle, yet strong hand affectionately touch his arm. "We can't change what is in our heart. We cannot control the wolf. Your sister was seduced by a man who did not love her. She was so influence by the human world she confused human infatuation with a demon's devoted love. But..." she said with a sly smile, "I think you're different, Kouga. Listen to your wolf. It knows its mate."

And it all made sense. The impulsive trips he made to see her when she traveled with Dog Breath, the flowers he constantly brought her despite her disapproval, his fierce need to protect her, his hunger for her touch…

Even if he did not understand it, his wolf had recognized her. The wolf always knew its mate.

"Mother, I…I can't stay here long," Kouga said rigidly, confliction clouding his cerulean eyes.

"I know," she replied, a sad smile forming upon her lips.

"I will be back," Kouga stated determinedly, looking fully at his mother. "If you and Father can wait a few weeks, I will return."

She nodded gently. Kouga watched as his mother reached around her neck and unclasped a necklace. She picked up Kouga's clawed hand and placed it in his palm, closing his fingers over the precious pendant.

"This is for her, Kouga. For your mate," Kokoa smiled lovingly.

Kouga nodded, smiling gratefully.

As the rain morphed from a mist to a shower, Kouga stared into the steadily graying sky, impatience irritating his being. Perhaps his desire was foolish, or irresponsible. The wolf inside did not care. It begged him to run from here. Run back to the well from which he came. Run to her…

333333333333

333333333333

Elsewhere…

Kagome's feet pounded across the path, rain drops pelting her pink, polka-dot jacket and pants like watery BBs.

'It would have to be raining…' she thought sourly. Although actually, it was perfect. Poignant.

It was foolish, running in this rain. It was irresponsible of her too, to herself. Risking the rain to run to a man who had loved another greater than her, who would probably always love the other woman more. Her soul did not care. It forced her to run. Run through the roaring rain. Run to him.

She arrived, drenched from the down pour. She made her way to the doorway and knocked. She heard noises, shifting footsteps, and watched as the entrance opened. She shivered, from her cold, damp clothing and the anxiety swirling in her stomach upon seeing him. Her body desired to flee. Her heart forced her to stay.

He stood inside the entry of his home, exotic eyes wide and round with shock from seeing her. "Kagome?" he asked, stunned to see her actually there, right there before his eyes. She wasn't a dream? He shook his head. "You're soaked. Come in before you get sick," he commanded, motioning emphatically for her to come inside.

"O, okay," Kagome responded awkwardly, accepting his invitation. She removed her rain washed jacket, laying it down on a suitable space on the floor, watching as it immediately created a puddle where it rested. She wrapped her arms around herself, hugging her body for warmth and comfort.

He grabbed a nearby blanket. Kagome reached for it, but he walked past her extended hand, ignoring her gesture. She turned her head, watching as he stood behind her, his body inches from hers. She felt heat radiating from his body, warming hers from the inside out as he delicately draped the blanket around her shoulders, his large hands lingering upon her upper arms. Even through her cold clothing she felt his touch, her skin tingling against her will. As quickly as he had held her, he let her go, removing his hands and walking across the room.

Kagome mentally shook her head. Memories flashed through her mind like still frame images. Words swam through her thoughts like the soundtrack to the mental slide show. She clenched her teeth, her brows furrowing with frustration and indignity that rose through her body and burned her throat.

"Is it true?" she demanded of him, her voice surprisingly steady. The calm before the storm…

He looked at her from the side, unsure of what part she meant.

"Is what true?" he asked quietly.

What part? Her question was ambiguous, loaded, all encompassing. He was sure she probably meant…

"Everything!" she shouted, letting the soaked blanket fall, letting everything go, her shoulders shaking from cold and contempt.

He looked down, his brows furrowing with frustration. He gritted his teeth, eyes scanning the floor, frantically thinking of anything he could say. What could he say?

Kagome took a step forward, her fists clenching tightly at her sides. "Is what he said about you true?"

He clenched his teeth, unable to look upward. Unable to meet her eyes. Almost unable to conceal the barely caged emotions suffocating his soul…

"Everything he said, that they said, about you and her…" she trailed.

He stood motionless, like stone, his thoughts stagnant, nothing viable coming to his mind. How could he say anything when his interference could possibly change everything? He didn't know what to do. Say something? Lose her. Remain silent? Lose her. He stood still, his expression still…

"From what they've all said…" Kagome whispered brokenly, " your heart will always return to her…"

He scanned his mind frantically, but he remained silent. Still.

"Answer me!" Kagome cried, her eyes, her expression, angry and pleading, tears cascading down her delicate face. "I need to know! Because…" her voice cracked, a sob escaping her lips.

He looked up, watching as she bent over, clutching her stomach. His heart singed watching her sobbing, seeing her suffer so much pain, knowing it was because of him…

"Kagome," he pled, reaching his clawed hand out toward her.

She turned away, squeezing her eyes shut and praying the tears would stop. They poured like the pounding rain ricocheting off the rooftop.

She slowly opened her eyes, pitiful pools of pain glistening somberly from her streaming tears. She opened her mouth. Silence. Her lips clamped. Her thoughts were muddled, a muddy mess of incomprehensible words enveloped by emotions that made nothing make sense. Her mind was shutting down. When she opened her mouth, it was her heart that spoke.

"Because what's the point of loving you, if you can't fully love me back…"

"Kagome," he called desperately, his inhuman eyes large and fearful, swirling with suffering and longing and feelings he purposefully hid from her because he did not, could not lose her. Again.

"I'm sorry," she called softly, refusing to make eye contact with him. She rotated her body away from him, still shivering, making her way hastily to the door. "I…I shouldn't have come…"

"Kagome, please!" he begged, bounding after her.

She swirled around, her body so close to his. Her instinct implored her to wrap her arms around him and never let go. She wrapped her arms around herself, squeezing her limbs until they tingled painfully from the loss of circulation. Her face contorted, her eyes pleading, her lips trembling, her cheeks flushed.

"Just tell me something. Anything!" she beseeched him.

He gritted his teeth, enraged by his self-induced subjugation. "I can't!"

"Why?!" she sobbed, squeezing her arms until they turned red, purple marks forming where she dug her nails into her skin. She looked into his eyes desperately, tears gushing down her cheeks like the small waterfalls cascading from the rooftop.

"Because it could change everything!"

"It may change nothing!"

"I can't!" he growled, his eyes flickering with fear and frustration and fury that he had to hurt her like this, the person he loved most in this entire world. "I can't take the chance that I mess something up. I can't lose you AGAIN!"

Kagome flinched. Despite her pain, despite knowing that loving this man meant once again being the other woman, the one who could never measure up to the original, she felt for him. She felt the agony that radiated from his being. It stung her. Despite her anguish, she would never wish that upon him. But, she could not endure this again…

"Then," Kagome said quietly, closing her eyes as the tears continued falling, her body shaking from the cold and the pressure crushing her chest from her heart breaking. "I can't either."

He stood, dumbfounded, desperate, as he watched her turn slowly, hastily grabbing her dripping jacket, reaching for the door knob…

"Kagome," he called quietly.

She grasped the knob tightly, trembling, her knuckles turning white.

'She's about to leave…' he thought in horror. He was about to lose her again. His heart couldn't do this again…

"Kagome," he begged quietly, desperation, desire, dread, all drowning him.

She squeezed her eyes shut, unwilling to look into his eyes. Unable to. "I have to go…"

She turned the door knob, about to push it open, about to leave, walking out the door and out of his life. Would it finally be forever? He couldn't find that out. He wouldn't…

"It was you," he breathed, almost inaudibly, all of his battled and bottled emotions bursting within him like a balloon, the words escaping like air.

"What?…" Kagome whispered.

Her mind moved in slow motion, her hand trembling upon the door knob, still clutched tightly in her grasp. She clutched it tighter.

He clenched his teeth. He could not bear this burden any longer. Five hundred years was it. Albeit a powerful demon, he could only withstand so much. Desire overwhelmed his senses. His plan, his motives, his fears, all were thrown to the wolves, washed away with the rain pouring outside the sprinkle splattered windows.

"It was you!"

"K, Kouga?" Kagome mumbled, rotating slowly, her eyes panning the room like a slow motion movie scene, until they met brilliant blue begging her to understand…

"You…I…" he choked, his sapphire eyes brimming with traumatized tears. He shook his head defiantly towards his deliberate denial.

Thunder boomed from the clouds outside, the climaxing storm screaming through the sky...

"WE WERE MATES, KAGOME!"

Her world stopped. The air hovered around her, motionless, her life a movie paused on a certain scene. Her chocolate eyes opened widely, her mind replaying his words...

'We were mates...'

Kagome couldn't breathe. He heart pumped within her chest, begging her for oxygen, and she physically could not provide it.

'We were mates...'

It was unbelievable, yet…it made sense. It finally all made sense. Their intense reunion, his mannerisms towards her, the way her looked at her… The distance and pain that often flashed in his eyes when they were together. His ability to 'feel' her presence. His description of his past mate…it all connected, unbelievably.

'We were mates…'

Adrenaline coursed through her body and was now plummeting. She panted, her breaths shallow and soon her vision blurred, her surroundings swimming as she swayed unsteadily…

"Kagome?" she heard Kouga call worriedly.

His voice was muffled, far away. She felt sweat coat her skin despite being cold and damp from the rain. She felt nauseated, urgently needing to lie down…

"Kagome!" she heard, the voice muddled, as if her swimming head were underwater.

Then, like the storm erupting through the evening sky or the deep, murky waters below a river's surface, everything went black…


End file.
